Best Friends
by locurabella
Summary: A Haley & Peyton friendship centric. Naley and various other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my new story. Mainly it's a Peyton and Haley centric. There is couples but they wont be as big as the friendship bewtween Paley. Couple for sure at this point is Naley, others undecided. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own OTH or other people I might name.**

**

* * *

**

**SUMMARY: "You'll always be my best friend right?" **

"Yeah. I will, don't ever doubt that"

* * *

**CH1:**

"Hi, what are you drawing?" asked third grader Haley James. The other girl looked up from the ground. She was currently drawing animals on the playground with chalk.

"I'm drawing animals, you want to draw with me?" asked third grader Peyton Sawyer. The other girl smiled and bent down with her and took a chalk.

"What's wrong, why aren't you drawing?" questioned Peyton, since Haley wasn't moving.

"I don't know what to draw" Haley said looking at Peyton's drawings.

"Draw your favorite animals, that what I do" Peyton said smiling.

"Ok. I'm Haley James, want a candy?" Haley said, snatching some candy from her pocket.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer. Thanks" she answered, picking out a chocolate from Haley's hand. As the recess continued both girl bonded, describing there families, and who they liked and disliked. It was the beginning of a strong friendship.

**5th GRADE...**

"Peyton, Peyton, don't cry, it'll be ok" Haley said, holding her friend.

"Why Haley? Why? My mom didn't deserve to die. That stupid guy that crashed into her did…It's not fair" cried Peyton as she was being held.

"I know it isn't, but your mom not gone, she at a better place. She's still here and she'll always be looking out for you" Haley said crying as well, trying to comfort Peyton.

"I'm all alone" Peyton cried more. Haley released Peyton and placed her hands on Peyton's shoulder, making eye contact.

"Don't ever say that!" She shouted, Peyton stopped crying and looked at her

"You're not alone, your dads here, your friends are here. Peyton I'll always be here for you. Don't you ever forget that got it?" Haley asked firmly. Peyton sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"Always?" whispered Peyton. Haley smiled.

"I always will be" she answered hugging her best friend again.

**7th GRADE…**

"Ughh, I cant do this" Haley said walking out of the gym.

"Haley, slow down" Peyton yelled, chasing Haley.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could but I cant. I'm not a cheerleader, I'll never be. I'm simple, plain Haley" Haley said, turning around to face Peyton.

"Ok, first of all your not plain, you're the most caring, wonderful and completely random person I've ever met" Peyton said. Haley smiled.

"Plus, there judging us on our dancing not our personality. And we have been training for weeks. We got. You got. There's no way you cant make it" Peyton smiled.

"Ok, I'll try out. But if one of us doesn't make it, were both not in the team deal?" Haley asked, sticking out her pinky.

"Deal" Peyton said, hooking her pinky with hers. They both laughed and went inside to try out.

ONE DAY LATER…

"Sawyer, James, Sawyer, James…" Peyton said scanning their names down the sheet of who made it or not. She turned around and looked at the floor.

"We didn't make it did we?" Haley asked frowning.

"Uumm…Yes we did. We're now cheerleaders!" Peyton shouted happily. They both screamed and hugged each other while jumping at the same time.

**8TH GRADE…**

"Guess who just asked me out?" they both said, as they sat down at an outdoor table during lunch. They both laughed.

"You go first" Haley said, taking out her food from her bag.

"Michael Russ" squealed Peyton.

"What? When?" Haley gasp.

"Today, during class. We go out Friday. I'm so excited. Now who asked you out?" Peyton asked taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Kyle Chandler" Haley smiled, drinking her water.

"Details" Peyton said.

"He asked me out during English, we're going out Friday too" Haley said.

"We should double date" Peyton suggested.

"Yeah. I'll tell Kyle next period. It'll be a blast" Haley agreed.

**COUPLE WEEKS LATER…**

"How can he do this to me?" Haley cried on her bed. Peyton sat beside her.

"Don't cry. He's a loser. He's not worth your tears" Peyton said, rubbing her legs. Haley stood up.

"I know, but it hurts, you know? How did you deal when you brake up with Michael?" Haley asked rubbing her eyes.

"I was sad in the beginning. I wont lie, but as I drawn more, it drew the pain away, and slowly I forgot about him. Like the cheesy saying, there's more fish in sea" Peyton said, laughing at the last part. Haley chuckled.

"I know. I shouldn't be acting like this, it's ridiculous. Its not like I was going to marry him. He was my first boyfriend. I'm allowed to act like this right?" she asked.

"True, but like I said he's not worth it. And like I'm your best friend, I brought the goodies to make you feel better. Like you always help me, when I'm blue " Peyton said, getting out of the bed and taking items out of her bag.

"Ok, we have cookie dough ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, Dawson creek DVDs, and some chick flicks" Peyton said, showing Haley what she brought.

"Gimme the ice cream" she said sitting up right. Peyton laughed and inserted the DVD and sat down with Haley.

"Thanks Peyt, your always there for me" Haley smiled looking at her.

"Eh, what are best friend for" Peyton smiled. Haley chuckled and they both continues to watch the DVDs and gossip through out the night.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, there's the first ch. I wanted you guys to know both Haley's & Peyton's personality and how there friendship started out. For the next prob. 2 chapters they'll be in 8th grade still, later I'll move it up to high school, like senior yr. I hope you like it & stay tuned...**

**much love**

**alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2:**

**Months Later…**

"Peyton! I'm going on a date tonight. Guess with who?" Haley asked her while jumping on Peyton's bed. Peyton was currently listening to music.

"Who?" she asked looking at Haley.

"Lance Young" Haley sang.

"What?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Yeah. You know him. He's on the football team. Omg, I cant believe I'm going to go out with a football player! Let me borrow some of your clothes" Haley said, walking over to Peyton's closet. Peyton was still in shock. She didn't want to tell Haley, but she liked Lance, but she recently seen them flirt, so she kept it to herself.

"Peyton? Are you listening?" Haley asked, turning around, looking at Peyton.

"Of course I am. Here I have the perfect outfit for your date" Peyton, lifting herself up, while hiding her emotions. She walked over to her closet and handed Haley some light jeans with a black, with yellow heart tank top.

"It's perfect! Thanks Peyt!" she cheered hugging Peyton. Peyton hugged her back, thinking this was the best for the them, if she didn't say anything.

**Two Weeks Later…**

Ever since the date between Haley and Lance, they have become the new 'it' couple in the middle school. The cheerleader and football player, what more to say. Because of this, Haley had become more popular, not that she wasn't before, but dating Lance, had it privileges. Since they been dating, Peyton has seen less of Haley. She hated both of them going out. The last 2 weeks have been hell for her. Especially because Lance was in 4 of her classes, and all he wanted to talk about is Haley. She loved her best friend, but she was jealous of her, for snatching the guy she's been crushing on forever. It was Friday night, usually those nights were movie nights, Haley and Peyton hang out and sleep over at each others house. It was Peyton's night to host. Meanwhile she was getting ready to take out the ice cream and set out the movies.

"Hey Peyton" Haley said, walking into the leaving room.

"Hey Haley, well what movie you up for?" Peyton asked, smiling, while lifting up the movies.

"Yeah, about that. I was wondering if we could cancel, or you know what? I could come later, like at night. Please don't hate me" Haley said smiling weakly. Peyton frowned.

"Why? We always have our movie nights on Friday" she said disappointed.

"I know, but Lance- Peyton cut he off.

"Lance, Lance, Lance. I'm tired of hearing his name. What about me, you never have time for me no more!" Peyton shouted. Haley looked hurt.

"That's not true" Haley weakly said.

"Yes it is! Ever since you been going out with pretty boy, you never have time for me" Peyton said broken. Haley looked at Peyton, feeling the intense feeling of guilt.

"I'm sorry Peyton. It's just I been really busy. I didn't mean to ignore you. I would never do that" Haley said.

"Still, you should make time for me. At least 10 minutes a day. Instead of acting like a love sick puppy behind his every move!" Peyton yelled, immediately regretting her words. Haley looked at her shocked.

"Haley, that's not what I meant" Peyton said grabbing Haley's arm. Haley shook it off.

"No, that's exactly what you meant. I'm so sorry if I have a life and a boyfriend and you don't" Haley spat, now immediately regretting what she had said. Peyton laughed bitterly.

"Your right, but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't of met Lance. I'm the one that…" she stopped talking realizing what she just said.

"What Peyton? What? That you saw him first and liked him? You like him don't you?" Haley asked crossing her arms. Peyton stood still looking at the floor.

"I cant believe you" Haley said storming out of the room. Peyton looked up and began to cry, walking towards her bed, hugging her bear.

* * *

Its been an hour, since there fight. Haley was home, getting ready for her date with Lance. She decided to wear something different. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked nice, but she couldn't help but think of Peyton.

_Why didn't she tell me? She likes Lance and kept it a secret, from me, all this time! _Haley thought to herself.

"Haley, Lance here!" her mom yelled from downstairs. She sighed and walked downstairs. A cute, blond boy was waiting for her, wearing a regular white tee and dark jeans. They smiled to one another and stepped outside.

"You look really nice" Lance said, looking at her. Haley smiled.

"Lance…

* * *

Peyton stopped crying after a while later. She stepped over to the bathroom and cleaned her face. She looked like a mess, her face was all red. She didn't care, she walked back over to her room and dressed into her PJs. She decided to watch 'The Princess Diaries.' Before she push play, Haley walked into her room, looking a mess a well, her face was all red as well.

"Haley" Peyton spoke first.

"I couldn't go out with him" Haley spoke rather fast.

"What? Why?" Peyton asked, watching Haley walk closer to her.

"Because, if going out with him, was going to hurt you, I'll pass" Haley said, sitting down in front of her.

"But, you guys looked so happy together" Peyton asked confused.

"I don't care, Peyton… What really hurt me was that you hid your feelings from me. Why did you do that?" Haley asked, rubbing her left eye.

"I thought it would ruin out friendship" Peyton weakly said, looking at the floor.

"Peyton, nothing in the world, not even guys will ruin our friendship. You'll always be my best friend" Haley smiled looking at Peyton.

"Always?" Peyton asked.

"Always Sawyer" Haley said. Peyton smiled and hugged Haley.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Can you forgive me?" Peyton asked, still hugging Haley.

"Only if you forgive me" Haley said, hugging Peyton.

"Forgiven" Peyton smiled, both releasing from each other.

"So what are we watching?" Haley asked, slouching on the floor, beside Peyton.

"The Princess Diaries" Peyton said, pressing play.

"Oh yeah, but where the goodies?" Haley asked. Peyton laughed and moved the plate of food beside them. For the rest of the night they, giggled, gossiped and made prank calls.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the great replies! Next chapters, prepare, will be LONG. And like I said, this is a Paley centric, but soon other characters will show up! Please tell what you think so far, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3: **

Summer entering 9th grade…

"Hey Peyton! It's the first day of summer what should…" Haley stopping speaking once she saw Peyton softly crying on her bed, listening to an old, gloomy record. Haley slowly walked over to Peyton.

"Peyt, what's wrong?" Haley asked concerned, bending beside her.

"Everything… Everything's wrong" Peyton weakly said, not looking at Haley, rather towards the wall.

"Tell me" Haley said, moving Peyton hair strands, off her face.

"I'm not going to attend Tree Hill high with you" Peyton said, beginning to cry all over.

"…It's ok. We could see each other everyday after school, we-" Peyton cut her off

"No, you don't get it!" Peyton yelled, tears falling from her eyes. Haley gazed at Peyton for awhile, confused.

"Don't get what? Tell me" Haley spoke. Peyton, looked at Haley, now sitting on her bed. Haley was still kneeling beside Peyton.

"My dad got another job… she paused… In California" Peyton cried, hugging her knees. Haley didn't know what to say, how could she. Her best friend was moving on the other side of the country. Haley looked at the floor then at Peyton, she began to cry as well. Haley wiped her eyes, standing up, she walk over to Peyton and hugged her. Few moments later Peyton let go of her knees and hugged Haley back. They cried into each others arms, lasting what seemed forever until both girls fell asleep.

**A couple hours later…**

Peyton was the first to wake up, she woke up to the repeating sound of her record player. She looked to her left, Haley's back was facing her. Peyton shifted out of her bed, turning off her record.

"When are you leaving?" Haley asked in a shallow voice. Peyton jumped scared.

"Woah, you scared me" Peyton tried to laugh, walking over to sit on her bed.

"It's not funny, when?" Haley asked, her back still facing Peyton.

"Next month" Peyton gulped. Haley turned around, still crying.

"That soon?" Haley asked, sitting as well on her bed. Peyton slowly nodded, playing with her hands. Haley wiped her face with her hands.

"Get up" Haley said, rising out of Peyton's bed. Peyton looked at her confused.

"Wait, what?" Peyton asked. Haley stood by the door.

"We have one month to do whatever we want, to be with each other. I'm not going to lay here all summer and weep. So come on. Lets do things, we would never do" Haley smirked, just thinking of some ideas. Peyton smiled.

"I love you James, you know that" Peyton said, standing up from her bed.

"love you too Sawyer, now come on" Haley said locking arms with Peyton.

* * *

"What are we doing in Wal-Mart?" Peyton asked stepping into the store with Haley.

"Just prepare to run" Haley said, walking into a crowd. Peyton looked from afar more confused. Seconds later she heard Haley scream out, Peyton stepped further to look at what has happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Haley yelled out at some old ladies, that now they were screaming. Quickly some workers came up the old ladies while others were calming them. Haley giggled.

"Oh, wait nothing happened" she said walking out of the crowd, mouthing out to Peyton to run.

"Someone get those girls!!" a worker yelled. Haley and Peyton quickly ran out of the store, running until they reached a corner, and no one in sight. They were both pacing around slowly catching up with their breath, while laughing at the same time.

"I… didn't know…it was ..in you" Peyton said, amazed that Haley would ever do that. Haley laughed.

"To much...for you?" Haley said, in between breaths.

"No, that was classic, good job." Peyton laughed, leaning against the wall. They both laughed again.

**2 weeks later…**

"Haley this is embarrassing" Peyton said as they both walked into a local restaurant.

"But its funny, now go do it" Haley pushed Peyton to the cash register. After ordering her food, Peyton walked over to the place they announce it to pick it up.

"Number 210, to go" a lady announced. Peyton looked back at Haley, who was showing her two thumbs up, smiling. Peyton walked further and stopped at the counter, the lady looked at her odd. Peyton kneeled to the floor and yelled:

"As God my witness, I'll never go hungry again!" She yelled. Everyone at the restaurant looked at Peyton odd. Haley in the back was laughing her ass off. Peyton stood up and grabbed her food.

"Thank you" she sweetly said, walking as fast as she can out of the restaurant. Haley following her, still laughing.

"Stop laughing. Did you see all those people looking at me?" Peyton blushed.

"It was hilarious" Haley said continuing To laugh.

"Ok now my turn" Peyton smirked. Haley stopped laughing, looked at her friend, and immediately gulped.

**Another 2 weeks later…**

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" Haley whined, walking down the street with Peyton

"No you don't. Come Haley it's a 2 minute thing. Plus you look really cute" Peyton said, trying hard to hold her laughter. Haley was dressed in a baby doll dress, that was rather short, with her cheeks brightly pink, and her hair in pig tails. Her lips also brightly pink, holding a big lollypop. Haley glared at Peyton.

"Ok there's his house. Now go do your thing girly" Peyton cheered, hiding behind a bush outside the house. Haley groaned out loud as she walked toward the house. She sighed and rang the door bell.

"Haley?" Tim, squeaked, as he said her name( he was going through puberty). Haley rolled her eyes, then flashed a fake smile.

"_Hello Tim, hello Tim, how are you?"_ Haley sang, swing her hands Tim scratched his head, watching her dance and sing.

_I know a secret about you  
You like playing with dolls_" she sang, swinging sided to side. Tim instantly turned red.

"_So I thought I come, dressed like a doll  
and give you a present you'll never forget_" she sang.

"A present" Tim said, looking at her. Haley stepped closer to him and gave him a peck in the lips. Tim froze, thinking it was dream. But got back to reality when Haley slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"For kissing me, you perv!" she yelled, kicking him in the shin.

"What?" he said in pain. Haley ran out of his house, until they reached Peyton's house. (she lived close to him)

"Holy crap that was hilarious" Peyton said, laughing dropping on the floor. Haley rolled her eyes. She began to take her scrunches out from her hair.

"Oh, don't get but hurt" Peyton said, lifting her self from the floor.

"No it was a cruel, unusual punishment. For gods sake I kissed Tim, from all people" she said, walking into the bathroom to take the makeup off. Peyton followed her.

"you have to admit though, the look on his face was priceless" Peyton said leaning against the door.

"It was, wasn't it?" Haley busted out laughing.

**Remaining week …**

"Tell me why I have to get dressed up for this?" Peyton asked, while Haley fixed her hair.

"Because it has to do with the dare" Haley smiled, finishing her up.

"There, you look gorgeous honey" Haley said, with accent. Peyton chuckled. She was dressed a blue dress, her hair done and everything. Haley wore a green dress, dressed up as well.

"Why are we by a warehouse?" Peyton asked looking around the place they just arrived.

"Don't worry about it" Haley said, grabbing Peyton hand, as both entering the warehouse.

"Ok Haley I'm sacred. It's pitch black in here" Peyton said. Haley released Peyton's hand and walked toward the door.

"Hales? It's not funny anymore" Peyton said, crossing her arms.

"SURPRISE!!" people yelled as the lights immediately turned on, revealing a crowd with signs everywhere saying 'GOODBYE PEYTON!! WE'LL MISS YOU!!'

"What?" Peyton asked surprised. Haley walked over to Peyton.

"Surprise Peyton. I arranged a goodbye party for you" she said pointing out the place. Peyton looked around and began to cry.

"Don't cry. I didn't know it would upset you" Haley said hugging Peyton.

"No I'm not sad. I'm just really happy, no one has ever done this for me. Thanks Hales" Peyton said, releasing Haley from the hug.

"No prob, now lets party" Haley smiled, taking her to the dance floor. For the rest of the night, both girls partied there hearts out, enjoying every minute of it.

**The Goodbye…**

Haley walked into Peyton's room, everything was gone, her posters, records, bed. It was official, her best friend was moving. Peyton was standing on the corner by the window, very still.

"Hey friend" Haley gently said, not wanting to cry.

"Hey" Peyton said looking outside, watching the movers set everything inside the trucks.

"So this… So this is it" Haley sadly said, walking closer to Peyton.

"I guess it is" Peyton said emotionless. There was a long pause.

"Peyton we have 10 minutes" Matt Sawyer said, as he walked into his daughter room. He looked around and noticed the two girls not talking to each other.

"Ok dad" Peyton said, rolling her eyes. He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Peyton please say something" Haley said, already tearing, though not as much as before.

"What am I suppose to say? I'm leaving to the other side of the world Haley! I might never see you again" Peyton shouted, also crying.

"No, you will see me again, every summer I'll beg my mom to let me spend it all with you in California" Haley said, still crying. Peyton laughed bitterly.

"Every summer... Haley do you release that after I move, we might talk for a while, after that we'll stop talking because we met others. All friendships die when someone moves! People always leave you!" Peyton yelled. Haley looked away hurt. She would never do that.

"We'll people that do that are idiots. Peyton you're my best friend. I'll never forget you. Ever. No one can ever replace you" Haley cried out. Peyton looked at her hurt. She knew Haley was right, she would never replace Haley. No one would ever be her best friend like Haley.

"You know what? I will see you ever day" Haley said. Peyton looked at her confused.

"How?" Peyton asked. Haley smiled, walking out to the halls, then back to Peyton's room carrying a box.

"With this" Haley said, giving Peyton the box.

"What's this?" she asked, examining the plain brown box.

"It's a computer camera. We could talk and see each other everyday. My mom bought it for us." Haley cheered. Peyton chuckled.

"Thanks Haley, once I arrive I'll plug it right in" Peyton said. Haley smiled.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier" Peyton added.

"It's ok" Haley said.

"It's just…she began to cry again… I cant believe I'm leaving, and your staying" Peyton cried.

"I know, but what can we do about it" Haley said, crying all over again. Peyton set the box down and hugged Haley.

"Peyton! Its time" yelled her dad from downstairs.

"I don't wont to go" Peyton said, not letting go still.

"I know. I don't want you to go either" Haley whispered. They both released each other. Peyton reached into her pocket and placed it in Haley's hand.

"Here, there friendship bracelets. I have the best with me and you have the friends, and when they connect they say best friends" Peyton said, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, I'll always cherish this" Haley weakly smiled. Both girls held hands and walked outside. Matt was already in his car waiting. They both stopped and faced each other.

"Promise me something Haley… Haley nodded… You'll always be my best friend right? No matter what"

"Yeah, I will, don't ever doubt that. No matter what" Haley said, tears falling from her eyes. They both hugged each other again. Peyton released and walked into her dads car. As he drove off, Peyton and Haley waved for the last time. In silence, Haley watched them, until they were out of sight.

* * *

Thanks again for those awesome replies! Next time I'll respond to them! Ok theres a reason why I seperated them, dont worry it will all sort out !

much love

alex


	4. Chapter 4

JamesLover23- Yes it was sad. Thanks for yoor reply!

nscottsgirl23- Soon naley will come. I just want to clarify that paley centric, there will be naley, but not as much as in other fics.

HJS-NS-23- thanks Kelley! thanks i liked the tim one too, i thought it was more creative. lol.  
**

* * *

**

**CH4 FRESHMAN YEAR:**

With Haley

Haley began walking into her new school. It was definitely bigger than her last school. She saw many unknown faces, but at the same time many familiar faces. Walking further along the school, she frowned. Ahead of her was two girls looking at each others schedules. They both cheered knowing that they had some classes together. That was suppose to be her and Peyton. Haley looked once more at the pair of friends and walked further along to her class, alone.

**With Peyton**

Peyton looked at her new school. _Very bright_, she thought. She looked around more; to her it was like a sea of unknown faces and names. She sighed making her way into the new school. Observed more, just like every other school, everyone was with there cliques. Enjoying one another. She stopped at the Register Office, picking up her schedule. All her classes were predictable. _The usual lame classes_, she thought. Once again Peyton began to walk to her class, ignoring everyone around her cheers and laughters, alone.

**With Haley**

After 5 classes later, Haley was ready for lunch. All Haley's classes were College Prep, meaning boring teachers. Picking up her tray of food she walked outside, to the picnic tables. Looking around, she could sit with her middle school cheerleading friends, but someone else sitting by them self caught her eye.

"Always sit by yourself?" she asked the person as she sat down.

"What, are you, stalking me? So far I seen you everywhere" they said looking at her. She smiled.

"No, you just happen to be in all of my classes. Your Lucas, right?" she asked looking at him.

"Yup. You're Haley, right?" he asked as well. She nodded, taking a bite from her apple.

"So, you didn't answer my question. Why are you always you always solo? Don't have any friends in your classes or something?" she asked. He shook his head, looking at her.

"The question is why are you alone? From what I seen, a lot of people know you. Why aren't you sitting with your friends rather than here?" he asked her.

"I could be, but I rather not. It seems that you need me more. Plus it's not the same" she said, looking down. He looked at her confused.

"Thanks I guess. I'm actually new to this town. I don't know anybody, well except you… What do you mean it's not the same? He asked curious. She smiled weakly at him.

"Must be hard to be new, huh? No, it's just that this year, I was suppose to start school with my best friend Peyton, but she moved, far away. That's what I meant" she said.

"Sucks" he simply said. She nodded.

"So new here? Now that must really sucks. Do you miss your friends?" she asked, sipping her water bottle.

"Mostly my brother" he said looking at her.

"I'm confused, care to explain?" she asked puzzled.

"Oh, sorry. My mom and I moved here from Charlotte. My parents got into a big divorce battle. So my mom ended up getting custody of me while my dad ended up getting custody of my twin brother Nathan" he explained, biting his sandwich.

"Sorry… So there's another one of you running around crazy in Charlotte. Lord help us" she teased.

"Hey. Well technically yes, but he doesn't look nothing like me. Were fraternal twins" he said.

"Oh" Haley said.

"What's your next class?" Lucas asked, changing the subject.

"P.E. Gomez" she said.

"And you say your not stalking me" he teased. Haley stuck tongue out. The bell rang. Haley stood up.

"Well come on Luke, lets get to class" she said. He stood up and began walking with her. Haley smiled to herself. _Maybe this year wont be as bad, as I thought_, she thought.

**With Peyton**

_Please end already_, Peyton thought, doodling in her notebook. She looked again at the time. One more minute until lunch. _Damn_, she thought. She kept doodling in her notebook of strangling her dad, for making her move. The bell finally rang. Quickly throwing her things in her bag, she rushed out of the class onto the cafeteria. Picking up her tray of food she walked into the big cafeteria, room full of students, chatting away. Peyton saw an empty table, and walked toward it. Once sat down, she took out her notebook again and began to doodle so more, while eating.

"I told you she had the description of a tortured artist" a girl said to another two girls, sitting in the same table Peyton was at. Peyton looked at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked them. They all smiled at her.

"Hi, Peyton correct? Well I'm Rachel, this is Nicky and Theresa. I'm in some of your classes. Anyways I seen some of your drawings. There very cool" Rachel said. Peyton smiled at them.

"You really like them? I just draw to pass time" Peyton said.

"There cool" Theresa said.

"So your new here?" Nicky asked. Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved from North Carolina" Peyton answered.

"Sucks" Theresa said.

"So why this miserable town?" Rachel asked, sipping her soda.

"My dads job" Peyton said, frowning.

"Well cheer up, now you know us, and not to brag, well actually yes, were the most popular girls in the freshman area. Well for right now, hopefully not only freshman but by the end of the year all levels" Rachel smirked.

"I see" Peyton casually said.

"What's your next class?" Nicky asked.

"I have…ugh English with Young" Peyton moaned, she really didn't like English class. Everything about it.

"Don't be sad just yet. Your in luck all of us have that class too" Theresa said as the ball rang. All four girls stood up, and began to walk to their class.

"Come on girls, let the damage begin" Rachel said, walking into the classroom. _Maybe this year wont be a total chaos_, Peyton thought.

**Paley Interacts**

After completing her homework, Haley looked at the time it was already 9 p.m. She turned on her computer and her camera. After a couple of minutes, Peyton appeared on her screen.

"Hey Haley! What took you so long?" Peyton asked.

"Hey. Sorry. Can you believe this, first day of school, and my English teacher already assigned us an essay" Haley said.

"Ah, didn't I tell you that would happen. So girly how was your first day?" Peyton asked.

"Ok I guess. Most of my classes were dull but overall ok. Peyton guess what? Tim now refers himself as the Tim mister, he thinks he can get any girl he wants. I don't know what happened to him this summer, but that boy already thinks he's fly, which he's not" both Haley and Peyton laughed.

"What a loser" Peyton laughed.

"That's Timmy for you" Haley said, controlling her laughter.

"So Hales, fine my replacement yet?" Peyton teased.

"Actually yes, he's a boy-

"A boy, is he cute?" Peyton cut her off.

"He's ok,.He's really nice. We have a lot in common and he's new here in Tree Hill. You would like him, I know that" Haley smiled.

"Does this boy have a name?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas, Lucas Scott. He's like in all my classes too. How about you, who's my replacement now?" Haley teased as well.

"Well, they actually befriended me. There the schools most popular girls-

"Wow, already popular huh" Haley cut her off.

"Yes, I guess. There names are Rachel, Nicky Theresa . There all nice, plus they like my art" Peyton said.

"Didn't I say your art work rocked?" Haley asked obviusley.

"Yup. Other than that, school was boring" Peyton said. Haley laughed, Peyton wasn't into school like Haley was.

"I miss you, school would have been a lot better if you were here" Haley frowned.

"I know, but can we do about. What's done is done" Peyton answered.

"True. So are you going to try out for cheerleading over there?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"You know it, plus I think my new friends would force me to as well. So most likely" Peyton said.

"Me too, and most likely the girls from last year" Haley said.

"You think they'll make you captain?" Peyton asked. At the middle school both Peyton and Haley were co-captains.

"I hope so, but as long as I am in the team. It's all good. How about you? Are you up to being captain again?" Haley asked.

"Like you said. I'll be lucky if I'm on the team, but I hope so" Peyton said.

**Two Hours Later…**

"Peyt, you really got to cut your dad some slack, he's dong this to get you what you want. Without money struggles" Haley said.

"I know, but it blows being here without knowing anyone or nowhere" Peyton said.

"Sorry, well look missy I have to go. It's now 11 pm and I have to go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok, bye" Haley said.

"Its late already? It's barely 8 over here. All right, talk to you tomorrow bye" Peyton said. Both girls waved at each other and logged off.

**Following Week With Haley**

After school, Haley walked out of the girls locker room, wearing a tight tank and shorts. Cheerleading try-outs were today. She walked into the gym, she waved at the girls from her middle school squad.

"Hi Haley, you excited?" Bevin asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Haley asked, signing in.

"Hell yes, good luck" Bevin said, walking away.

"Haley James!" yelled a gym instructor, sitting down with other older people. Haley walked towards them.

"Hello everyone. I'm Haley James, and I'm trying out for captain" Haley smiled.

"Ok, just show us what you got" said the lady. Haley smiled and nodded and did her dance with her cheers.

**Couple Hours Later…**

After all the other girls scattered, some happy other disappointed, Haley looked for her name on the list. She smiled, she made it, but she was co- captain. _Who's the other captain?_ She thought.

"Your Haley James right?" said an over excited girl.

"Yes, who are you?" Haley asked confused.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, I'm also the co-captain. We're going to rock this team this year. I seen you cheer, and your amazing" said Brooke. All of a sudden she hugged Haley.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow for practice good bye best friend" said the bubbly girl walking away. Haley smiled at her, she never met someone as cheerful as her.

**Same Week With Peyton**

"Ok girls, lets go cheer" Theresa said. All four girls walked into the gym. Once they were in all the freshman girls stopped talking and waved hello to them, hoping they would wave back or talk to them. Peyton felt awkward, in her last school, she was popular, but not like this were she was worshipped.

"Alright ladies, form rows. This is the deal, I'm going to be showing you a dance and cheer, when all of you know it, I'll be judging who's in or not. Good luck" the lady said.

**Couple Hours Later…**

Peyton and the other girls were sitting on the steps talking, waiting for the list.

"Is it just me, or was that dance and cheer way to easy?" Peyton asked. All girls looked at her.

"Your kidding me right? That was most difficult try-out this year" Nicky exaggerated. Rachel chuckled.

"That's just because you have to left feet" Rachel teased.

"Forgive me for not being as perfect as you, all might one" Nicky teased back. All girls laughed.

"Hey the list is out lets go see" said Theresa.

Peyton checked for her name and smiled, she was co-captain and Rachel was also.

"What? How could I not make captain? Or at least co-captain!" Theresa yelled.

"Well new girl, looks like you and me rule the squad this year. Sorry Theresa, maybe next year" Rachel said.

"Sorry" Peyton said, feeling bad.

"Whatever" Theresa said, rolling her eyes.

**Paley Interacts**

"Holly crap still cant believe, we both made co-captains in our teams" Haley said.

"I know, it's awesome. So tell me more about this bubbly Brooke" Peyton said.

"Well she just showed out of nowhere telling me who she is and that she's my best friend, but at least she's nice, and she knows how to dance" Haley said.

"That's good. You made a new friend... I'm telling you I think Theresa is still mad at me, about what happened" Peyton said worried.

"Don't worry, she'll cool off. She's just mad someone better came and took her spot" Haley said. Peyton smiled.

**A Couple Months Later…**

"Peyton guess what, I have a surprise for you" Haley smiled widely.

"What's up?" Peyton asked.

"Like it's already semester two, I been talking to my parents about summer, and guess what they said?" Haley asked, Peyton looked at her with excitement.

"Your kidding me?" Peyton asked.

"Nope, I'm spending all summer brake with you in Cali" Haley said. Both girls screamed in excitement.

**Months Later…**

"Hey Peyton, remember my buddy Luke?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, are you guys finally going out?" Peyton asked. Haley made a gross face.

"NO…he's here with me. I want you to meet him. Lucas, come over here" Haley yelled behind her. Lucas appeared now, on Peyton screen. _He's cute_, she thought.

"Hi, I'm Lucas" he shyly said.

"So you're the guy that Haley talks about. I'm Peyton, the very far away friend" Peyton chuckled.

"Well you two chat, while I go make us food" Haley said, heading down stairs.

When Haley came back upstairs, both Lucas and Peyton were laughing.

"What I miss?" Haley asked, grabbing a chair, sitting next to Lucas, giving him his food.

"Nothing, just how much you been falling" Peyton laughed. Haley immediately blushed.

"Luke!" she yelled, hitting him.

"So I see you still fall a lot" Peyton said.

"It's not my fault" Haley said embarrassed.

"Sure it isn't" Lucas said. Haley hit him again. Peyton looked at them, and couldn't help but feel jealous. After talking to them two hours later, Haley and Lucas said goodbye. Lucas went home, while Haley went to sleep and Peyton watched TV .

**Last Week Of School…**

"I'm so excited and I just cant hide it" Haley sang.

"Me, two in a couple of days, I'll be seeing you" Peyton cheered.

"I know. So tell me do you think your friends will like me?" Haley asked concerned.

"I'm sure they will, I mean they like me no?" Peyton said. Haley nodded.

"Well P. Sawyer, I have to go to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow, adios" Haley said.

"Bye" Peyton chuckled, logging of as well.

* * *

Hoped you'll liked this chapter. Next chapter summer vacation, and if you know how i do, there will be drama 


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE AWESOME REPLIES! NEXT TIME I'LL RESPOND TO THEM!**

**

* * *

**

**CH5 SUMMER VACATION: **

Peyton woke up early Saturday morning. She woke up with a big smile. Finally after months of waiting she was going to see Haley again. She was so cheerful. Once she woke up from her bed, she immediately began to clean her room. When finished, she took a shower, later getting dresses. She was now ready go pick up Haley at the airport. Looking once more at the narrow mirror, she smiled excited.

"Peyton, you ready!?" yelled her dad from down stairs.

"Yeah! Be right down!" she yelled, grabbing her purse and making her way downstairs.

"Morning sweetie" her dad commented Peyton.

"Morning dad" she said, kissing her dad in the cheek. Her dad smiled at her.

"I haven't see you smile like this in a while. You eager to see Haley?" her dad asked her, both walking out of the house.

"You know it" Peyton said, stepping into the car.

**At The Airpost, North Carolina **

Haley stepped out of the car along with her mom, her dad already said goodbye to her earlier in the morning because he had to work.

"Alright Haley, you be good for Mr. Sawyer. He's doing a big thing for letting you stay for the whole vacation. Don't forget to say thank you and be in your best behavior got it?" Haley mom told Haley while fixing Haley hair (who hates it when their mom does that, I do. Lol) Haley pulled away from her mom, a little embarrassed.

"Mom, stop, my hair is fine. And I promise I'll be on my best behavior" Haley smiled at her mom. Her mom looked at Haley and tears started to form.

"Mom! Don't cry. I'm only going to be gone for 3 months" Haley assured, so that her mom wouldn't make a scene.

"I know" she snuffled. Swiftly she hugged Haley, tightly.

"Mom, I cant breathe" Haley said fighting out of her mom's hug.

"Now, you call once you get there, ok" Haley's mom said. Haley nodded.

"So this is as far as I go. Have fun baby" Haley mom said, as they both stopped at the line, where Haley was to go alone at that point.

"Bye mom. I'll miss you and dad" Haley said walking away from her mother.

"Bye" her mom said crying once more. When Haley checked in, her plane was off, her first stop was Colorado, and from their California. After stepping out of the plane, Haley went to go sit down on the chairs, while she waited for her next plane to be announced. Already sitting down, Haley took out her magazine, to waste time. She flipped through pages, trying to find an article to read. She stopped at a picture of a model, selling shoes. She observed the page more, she liked those shoes. _Uhm, I should buy those shoes, while I'm at California_, she thought.

"She's hot" said a dark haired boy her age( a.k.a Nathan) sitting next to her. Haley didn't even take her eyes off the page, she thought it was another typical horny boy.

"To you, of course she is" she said flipping the page, still not looking at him. Haley could feel the boys head hovering her shoulders to see her magazine. She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Do you want to see it?" she asked closing the magazine.

"No, I'm not into that girly stuff" he said, sitting correctly on his chair. Haley groaned, even more annoyed. She turned to looked at him about to yell, but when she laid eyes on him, she was lost at words. _For an annoying guy, he's cute_, she thought. Not making it obvious, Haley turned all the way, and then turned the other way, pretending to crack her back.

"So where you headed?" he asked. Haley turned to look at him.

"California, you?" she asked.

"North Carolina" he said, looking at her now. Haley giggled once he said that.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"I just came from there" she said. He smiled at her.

"Why you going to California for?" he asked.

"To see my best friend, who I haven't seen in months" Haley said excited.

"Nice. I love California, my grandparents live there" ha said, scratching his head.

"This is my first time going. So what place are you going to visit North Carolina?" she asked him.

"A place I for once will call home, rather than the shit hole I live in" he said relieved. Haley looked at his facial expression. Not knowing what to say, so she nodded.

"So what grade are you going to be in?" he asked changing the subject.

"Tenth, I'm so excited. Especially, that this year again I get to be captain for the cheerleading squad" Haley smiled. Nathan was a little taken back in surprise. Haley didn't look like the kind that would be a cheerleader.

"You're a cheerleader?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why is it so hard for people to believe that?" Haley asked in disbelief. This wasn't the first time someone has asked her that.

"You just don't look the kind" he said, looking at Haley more. Haley faked being mad, and hit him in his elbow.

"Hey! So tell me, what type do I look like?" she asked intrigued.

"Sorry, you look like the girl next door type… Haley made a gross face…No not the sluty ones but the conservative types" he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now lets look at you… she observed him… You look like the typical jock. Let me guess you play football…Nathan shook his head…baseball…he shook his head, Haley hit her head with her hand…Duh, basketball" she said, he nodded and smiled.

"Should of know. Almost every guy I know plays basketball" she added.

"Does your boyfriend play basketball" he asked. Haley looked at him funny, but chuckled.

"If I did, he probably would" she said. Nathan felt a feeling of relief.

"What about your girlfriend, is she a cheerleader?" Haley asked. He shook his head.

"I'm also single" he said, stretching, Haley smiled to herself. Weird both met and already they were flirting, who knew airports could be so much fun.

"FLIGHT TO CALIFORNIA, CHECK IN NOW" the speakers announced.

"Well that's me, it was nice meeting you. Have fun at North Carolina" Haley said, gathering her things.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too" he said, standing up with her. They looked at each other for a moment, both of them laughed and hugged each other.

"Alright, bye" Haley said. Nathan watched her walked away, and smiled.

"Wait. I didn't even get your name!" he yelled, but it was to late, Haley didn't hear him. She was alreading walking inside the tunnel to the plane.

"Bye cheerleader" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Peyton was waiting anxiously in the visitor area in the airport. Finally Haley's plane was here. People from the plane were walking toward the visitors. From afar Peyton saw Haley and vice-versa. Both girls ran to each other hugging each other, which seemed forever. 

"Peyton I missed you so much, look how much you grown. You're way taller than me now"Haley said, almost on the verge of tears, but happy.

"I missed you so much too" she said. Finally both girls let go of one another.

"Hey Haley, how was your trip?" Peyton dad asked.

"Hi Mr. Sawyer, my trip was fine, how are you?" Haley asked him.

"Good, now girls let get going. I bet your hungry Haley" he said, grabbing her luggage.

"Yes, I am, the airport food was awful" she said, linking arms with Peyton while all 3 of them walked to the car. Peyton dad drove the girls to Burger King and Starbucks for food. When they arrived to Peyton's house both girls rushed to Peyton's room giggling.

"Guess what happened to me at the airport?" Haley said, while taking a bite of her burger.

"What you fell again?" Peyton laughed. Haley glared at her.

"No. I met this guy, he was nice, funny and annoying, but very hot" Haley said.

"Where was he coming from?" Peyton asked sipping her drink. Haley thought for a moment.

"I don't know, but he was going to North Carolina" Haley said.

"Really? What town?" she asked. Haley thought again.

"I don't know, he didn't say, but he did tell me he would call that place home" Haley shrugged.

"Oh, what his name?" Peyton asked.

"Ughh…I never asked him…Whoops" Haley said. Peyton chuckled.

"So let me get this right, you talked to a complete stranger for what an hour, without knowing his name. Didn't your parents say not to talk to strangers" Peyton teased.

"Yeah, but they never said anything about talking to cute strangers" Haley innocently smiled. Peyton laughed.

"So tomorrow my friends are coming to visit, you ok with that?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded.

"Of course, I cant wait to meet them" Haley said, but deep inside she was nervous.

**A Month later **

"Haley show me that move again" Nicky asked. Both girls were aside each other, Haley moved her hips and did a split, along with other dance moves. Since Haley been in town, Nicky and Rachel have gotten close to her. Theresa on the other hand, pretended to get along, but secretly didn't say anything, but she already felt the same way toward Peyton, ever since she took her spot on the team. Currently Peyton, Nicky and Theresa were at Peyton's house. Peyton was sitting on the yard table with Theresa and Haley and Nicky were in the yard, showing each other moves. Rachel was out with her parents.

"So you like Haley being in town?" Theresa asked. Peyton looked at her.

"Yeah, I missed her so much" she answered. Theresa raised her eyebrow.

"Can I tell you something, and promise not to take it offensively?" Theresa asked. Peyton gave her a concerned look.

"Ok, don't take it personal, but I been observing lately what's been happening since Haley's been here" Theresa said.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked.

"Well, it seems like Haley likes to control what we do. Every time you and her are around, when you say something, she ignores it and says another thing else and you go with it, right away" Theresa said, loving the way her plan was working. Peyton looked at Haley then back at Theresa._ Is she right, is Haley to bossy?_ She thought.

"Naw, I don't think so" Peyton said walking over to Peyton and Haley. Theresa stayed where she was smirking.

**That Following Week… **

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Rachel asked, once again they were all over at Peyton's house.

"I know lets go to the mall" Peyton said.

"How about we eat first" Haley said, walking toward to her bed. Theresa raised her eyebrow at Peyton.

"No, lets go to the mall" Peyton said in a harsh tone. Haley was taken back by Peyton's attitude.

"Ok, calm down. We'll shop then eat. How does that sound?" Haley asked Peyton. All the girls agreed and went of to the mall. During the mall time, everything Haley said, Peyton would cut her off and suggest something else. Haley couldn't help but be offended, and uncomfortable during the whole day. It was now night and all the girls said goodbye. Haley and Peyton were now alone. Both were currently sitting watching TV.

"Peyt, can I ask you something?" Haley asked, turning to Peyton.

"Sure" Peyton turned off the TV facing Haley.

"What was going on with you today?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean?" Peyton lied, knowing the answer.

"To start off, every time I made a suggestion, you would cut me off and completely ignoring me. Did I do something to you?" Haley asked hurt. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Why are you tripping to start off with. I was only finally taking control of me group again" Peyton said annoyed.

"I'm tripping because you acted like a bch to me all day!" Haley yelled at her.

"You deserve it!" Peyton yelled back.

"What the hell did I do? I didn't deserve anything, or done anything since I been here" Haley said, calming her tone.

"Theresa said you play innocent in this" Peyton said crossing her arms.

"What did she say, Peyton?" Haley asked.

"She told me that ever since you been here, you been trying to control everything, boss everyone especially me. That's why I took control today" Peyton said. Haley looked at her in disbelief.

"You believed that fake bitch, instead of coming to talk to me" Haley said upset.

"Don't call her that" Peyton defended her.

"Wow Peyton, you really surprised me. You know me. You know I would never try to control your life. I cant believe you would accuse me. Maybe you should take a look at Theresa because, ever since I been here I could tell right away she didn't like me and you" Haley said walking upstairs to her room. Peyton stood still on the couch, rethinking what the hell what happened. The next following morning Peyton walked down to the kitchen, finding Haley already there.

"Why are you all dressed?" Peyton asked serving herself cereal.

"Nicky invited me and Rachel to the movies" she said. Peyton looked at her confused.

"Why didn't she invite me?" she asked.

"Well you know me, since I like to control everything. I told her you and your dad had some family thing to do" Haley said coldly.

"Why would you do that?" Peyton asked her shocked.

"You tell me since you know every move I do" Haley said. In moments she heard a honking outside.

"My rides here. I'll see you later" Haley said, walking out of the kitchen and the house. Peyton stood still, but instead of being angry she felt bad, because she caused this. When the day was over, all what Peyton did all day was stay home alone. She heard her door shut, then footsteps up the stairs.

"Hey, how was the movies?" Peyton asked, once she saw it was Haley.

"It was fun" Haley simply said, walking to her bed.

"Haley, I'm sorry ok. I fucked up. You were right, Theresa is nothing but a fake, lying bch. I don't know why I listened to her" Peyton said sadly. Haley sighed, she walked over to Peyton, sitting down with her.

"I'm sorry" Peyton said before Haley could say anything first.

"It's ok. I came down here to hang out with you, my best friend, not get into some bch fight" Haley said hugging Peyton.

"Anyways, _guess what I bought_" Haley sang, releasing from Peyton's hug and walking over to her bag.

"The Hoobastank Cd" Haley said, playing it and switching it to the song 'The Reason.' (do you remember when that song was really in? lol)

**A Month Later… **

It was a hot summer day, Peyton and Haley were currently tanning outside, Peyton's pool.

"What time is it?" Haley asked. Peyton checked her watch.

"5:28"she answered.

"That late. Damn I have to do something" Haley said rushing to the house. Moments later she came outside with the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas. I promised him I at least call him once" Haley said dialing his number.

**Meanwhile With Lucas… **

"Damn I'm hella fool" Nathan said, sitting down with his brother. Moments later he burped. Both laughed.

"Nice…now I'm going to go take a shower" Lucas said getting up as the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello…Haley! How are you?…About time you called me…I miss you too…Hey, I was about to go take a shower…No wait talk to my brother. I'll promise it'll be quick…Please? ok" Lucas said handing the phone to Nathan, who looked at him confused.

"Please, I wont take long. Plus you'll like her, please?" Lucas begged.

"Fine…Hello" Nathan answered.

"Hi" Haley said nervously.

"I'm Nathan by the way" he said awkward.

"Yeah, Lucas' brother, I'm Haley" Haley said awkward too. Peyton looked at Haley puzzled, mumbling 'who's that.' Haley mumbled' his brother, Nathan, Luke's at the shower.' Peyton looked at Haley more puzzled, while Haley shrugged.

"So Nathan, what have you and Lukey been doing?" Haley asked naturally.

"Lukey?" Nathan mocked, but soon laughed.

"Don't laugh, that's what I call him" Haley laughed as well.

"Nothing much, just improving our basketball skills" Nathan said.

"Should of known" Haley chuckled.

"So are you and my brother like dating or something?" he asked curious.

"Oh, no. We're just friends. Why do you ask?" Haley asked right away. Peyton laughed knowing what he asked.

"That's cool. I guessed, it's just that he mentions you a lot" Nathan said. Haley blushed.

"No, only friends" Haley said in a happy tone.

"How's your summer been?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Real fun, I'm visiting my friend Peyton" Haley said.

"Cool, what have you guys been doing?" he asked.

"Well right now were tanning, but other than that, shopped, danced, and just done a lot of wild things" Haley said.

"Sounds fun" he said, while Lucas came back to the room.

"Hey Haley, it's been cool talking to you, but Lukey's here…bye" he said, exaggerating his nick name

"Haley, what I tell you about using that name" he said, while Nathan was laughing.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself" Haley laughed.

"Fine, last time" Lucas said, smacking Nathan in the head, who was still laughing.

**Last Day… **

"This sucks. You're leaving already" Rachel said. All 4 girls were at Peyton's room, watching Haley pack.

"I know, but I have to go back to my family and school" Haley said sadly. She didn't want to leave just yet.

"We're going to miss you" Nicky said, sitting down on the ground. Theresa rolled her eyes. _It's about time you leave_, she thought. Minutes later, Peyton's dad annoyance they had to leave. All girls walked outside. Haley walked over to Rachel and hugged her.

"Thanks Rach, for being a good friend" Haley.

"Yeah, it was awesome meeting you. Come back soon" she said. Next Haley went to hug Nicky.

"I'm going to miss you Nicky. Work more on those moves, you almost have it" Haley said.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too. Don't forget to call" she said. Lastly Haley walked over to Theresa, who crossed her arms. Haley smiled innocently then bitch slapped her. Theresa was in shock.

"Bitch" she said, massaging her cheek.

"That was for trying to turn Peyton against me, you fake bitch" she said walking over with Peyton inside her dads car. Theresa looked at Rachel and Nicky to say something, but they looked away, like they didn't see anything, but both of them were smiling.

"Bye" Haley waved at them as the car drove off.

**At Airport… **

"Thanks Mr. Sawyer, for everything" Haley said, in the verge of tears. He smiled and let them talk privately. Haley and Peyton both smiled and both began to cry.

"I'm going to miss you goldilocks" Haley said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Hales" Peyton said. They both hugged each other. Moments later, both let go, and smiled once again at each other.

"Ok. I got to go now, I'll call you once I'm at home ok" Haley said, gathering her things. Peyton nodded, wiping her tears. Haley began to walk away and waved good bye while Peyton did the same. _Now back to the same routine_, they both thought.

**OK WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THAT LONG UD? DID U GUYS MAKE IT THROUGH? LOL. LIKE I SAID LAST TIME THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS R GOING TO LONG! I HOPED U GUYS LIKE THE NALEY PART, EVENTHOUGH THEY DONT KNOW THEY WERE TALKING TO EACHOTHER... OK I DONT KNOW IF YOU MAYBE UNDERSTOOD THIS, BUT NATHAN CAME BACK FROM VISITING HIS GRANDPARENTS, THAT WHY HE AND HALEY MET IN COLORADO. ALRIGHT, I HOPE I WAS CLEAR ON WHAT HAPPENED.**


	6. Chapter 6

rosepetal16- Thank You!

JamesLover23- Thank You!

nscottsgirl23- Thank You Dani!

Naleygirl4ever- Hi Sophia! I'm glad you like this one too! Yeah I'll Ud I HOPE by next week to ud Passive, but I been super busy, I only have time to ud this because i'm so far in this fic( like ch23 far). This story is not as new as Passive. I'm trying to get this story catched up with the other board, where I have this one posted as well. So soon everyone!

ell6ange- I know my Fav. part too! Thanks!

McsteamyIsMcGorgeous- Exactlry, and they'll be long until senior year! Hope you'll like them!

ilyy-23- Thanks! In this chapter it should answer your question!

**

* * *

**

**CH6 SOPHMORE YEAR:**

It has been 3 months seen school began, and Christmas was near. Currently Haley and Lucas were at a store shopping.

"So what are you thinking about buying your family?" Haley asked, as she going through a rack of clothes.

"For my mom, a jacket. For my dad, a watch and for Nathan a signed basketball of the Lakers" he said. Haley stopped looking through the clothes, then at Lucas, mouth opened.

"I didn't know you were rich" she said. He looked at her blushing.

"I don't like to say I'm rich, but yeah…I have money" he said.

"Wow, so I'm expecting nice al well" she said brightly. He laughed.

"If you play your cards right, maybe" he said, chuckling.

"If you play your cards right, make damn sure" she mocked laughing as well.

"kidding, I'll love whatever you give me " she said.

"Cough perfume cough. Sorry, that cold coming on" she added hitting her chest, walking over to the frame section of the store. Lucas simply laughed.

"What are you thinking about buying Peyton?" he asked walking along with her.

"I think I'm going buy her a Roxy sweater with pants" she said, selecting a frame.

"Nice. I think I'll get this for my mom" she added.

"A frame?" he asked, looking at it.

"Yup, do you know how many pictures we receive each holiday from my siblings?" she said. Lucas thought for the moment agreeing.

"Right, your family's huge" he said. She nodded, they walked to the register to purchase there other material.

"Guess what?" Lucas said, waiting in line with her.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Remember that big custody fight I told that was going to happen between my folks?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"Well it going to happen. My mom already hired a lawyer so she can get Nathan to live with us" he said looking done.

"I hope it happens. I'm sorry that this is happening to you and your mom" she said, rubbing his arm. He looked back at her smiling.

"I hope so too, but if everything goes well he will start school with us next year" he said.

"That's great. Now I can get to meet this Nathan" she laughed.

"Oh, I didn't tell you huh? He's coming for Christmas break. So you'll will get to see him" he said. They both walked a step closer to the register.

"Ugh. Sorry I cant. I'm going over to my sisters house for Christmas break. Sorry" she said.

"Maybe next time" she added, setting her stuff on the counter to purchase it.

**With Peyton…**

Peyton was at Rachel's house with Nicky and Theresa.

"Are your parents ever home?" Peyton asked sitting on the couch.

"When they want to be, but obviously no" Rachel said, walking into the kitchen to get sodas.

"My parents are the same, there only home when it comes to holidays. Otherwise it's a miracle" Theresa said. Rachel came back giving everyone a can of soda.

"Anyways, Peyton guess what a little birdie told me, I'll tell you. Derek, you know the baseball player, he like you and he wants to ask you out" Rachel said, sitting down on the couch. Peyton blushed.

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup, he told me and Nicky actually, so are you up to it?" Rachel asked. Peyton thought about it.

"I don't know" she said thinking more.

"Well you better decide quick, because I'm interested" Nicky said, chewing some chips.

**Paley Interacts…**

"She said what?" Haley asked shocked.

"Yeah, can you believe it? I mean what am I suppose it tell her? Oh yeah go for the guy I been crushing on, I don't mind" Peyton said, brushing her hair.

"Agh… Sucks… Just go for it is my advice. Go out with him and have fun, she'll move on" Haley said.

"I guess" Peyton said, releasing the brush.

"No, you dont" Haley said, convincing Peyton.

"So tomorrow at lunch your going to walk your skinny ass to Derek and say you want to go out with him, got it?" Haley added.

"Yes ma'am, anything else" she said, saluting her.

"Hahaha" she said, while Peyton laughed.

"Ok, changing subjects. Any one your interested in?" Peyton asked.

"Actually now that you mention it, yes" Haley said, crossing her legs in Indian form.

"Who?" Peyton asked curious.

"I think I've talked about him once or twice, Eric( Shane West)" Haley said.

"Oh him? The guy your tutoring" Peyton said.

"Yeah him. I didn't know when it happened but there it is. I like Eric" Haley said resting her check on her hand.

"Are you going to tell him?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know yet" Haley sighed.

"I tell you what someone once said to me tomorrow at lunch your going to walk your skinny aa to Eric and say you want to go out with him, got it?" Peyton chuckled. Haley smiled.

**With Haley…**

"Did you see how I did it?" Haley asked Eric, they were both at the tutoring center after school.

"Yeah. I always forget that the verb has to go in the middle" he said. Haley nodded checking her watch.

"I been noticing you been checking your watch a lot, what am I that boring?" Eric joked, Haley nervously laughed, blushing. She looked up at him.

"No, it's not that, it's just… Nevermind, forget I ever said anything" she said, looking away. Eric watched her.

"You could tell me anything, you know that" he said reassuring her, Haley looked back at him smiling.

"I know.I just, I'm nervous" she said, playing with her fingers.

"For what?" he asked, slouching closer to her on the table. She laughed nervously again._ Why am I nervous? _She thought.

"Look am just going to say it, it's ok if you don't feel the same, I understand, I mean I don't even know why I'm nervous, I never get like this when it comes to these types of things, I mean-

"Haley your rambling. What are you trying to say?" he asked. Haley took a breath.

"Eric, I like you. Not as a friend but as more" she said. He looked at her stunned. He didn't say anything.

"Like I said it's ok. It was stupid in the first place. Why don't I just leave, I'll see you tomorrow" she said gathering her stuff. Eric grasped her hands, not letting them go. Haley looked at him.

"Haley wait. You didn't even let me talk. And I feel the same about you" he said, smiling. Haley smiled as well. He leaned in to kiss her.

**With Peyton…**

Peyton was staring at Derek from across the class. He looked back at her, but she quickly turned her head so it wouldn't be obvious. The bell rang, everyone was rushing out of class. Peyton was walking out of the classroom.

"Couldn't help but notice, you were staring at me" Derek said walking behind her.

"Who said I was staring at you? You do know you sit by a window?" Peyton said, looking at him. Derek smirked.

"Right" he said walking along with her, while Peyton smiled.

"Lets stop playing games. I like you Peyton and I know you like me" he said.

"Who says I do?" Peyton smirked.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked, Peyton chuckled.

"Guilty" she said.

"So are we going out?" he asked.

"I don't know you tell me?" she said standing outside her classroom.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said, looking at her.

"Fine" she said walking to him, to kiss him.

"Fine" he said breaking away from the kiss. They both walked their separate ways. Peyton sat behind Rachel and Nicky when she walked inside the classroom.

"Guess who I'm going out with? I'll tell you. Derek that's who" she said smiling. Both Rachel and Nicky turned around to look at her.

"Since when?" Nicky asked.

"Since now" Peyton said.

"Way to go Sawyer" Rachel cheered. Nicky turned around rolling her eyes, while Peyton sat there smiling to herself.

**Two Weeks Later...  
**

**Paley Interacts…**

"When are you leaving to your sisters?" Peyton asked biting into her food.

"Tomorrow, when do you leave to your aunts?" Haley asked.

"In two days. So tell me what did Eric get you for Christmas?" Peyton asked.

"He gave me a silver necklace, wait let me show you it" Haley said, getting out of her seat walking over to her bag.

"It's pretty" Peyton said, looking at it.

"I know. I like it too, but this is going to sound mean, but I like what Lucas gave me better" Haley said, putting the necklace away.

"What he give you?" Peyton asked, chewing her food.

"Perfume. What I wanted and kind of hinted from him. A couple weeks ago" Haley smiled innocently.

"Haley! How?" Peyton asked.

"You know, like including the word perfume to every conversation, stuff like that" she said.

"So what did Derek give you?" she added.

"He gave me a sketch book with drawing pens" she smiled.

"Exactly what I needed" she added.

"Cool, well girly I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow by the time I'm at my sisters, bye" Haley said

"Ok bye" Peyton said, both turning off their web cams.

**Another 2 Weeks Later  
With Haley…**

"Hello" Nathan answered the phone.

"Hello is Lucas there?" Haley asked.

"He's taking a shower. Do you want to leave a message?" he asked.

"Damn it. Sorry, it's just that every time I call he's in the shower. That boy is basically a fish" Haley said. Nathan laughed.

"I know what you mean when I'm with him he has to take a shower before and after basketball-

"Wait, is this Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"This is Haley" she said.

"Oh, hi. Didn't even recognize your voice" he said.

"It's because I'm sick" she said coughing.

"Sucks, so where are you? Luke told me you were leaving for Christmas break" he said.

"I'm around the snow, with my sister. I wont be back until next week. Lucas told me you were coming to visit. Sorry I couldn't see you. I mean by this time wouldn't you think we at least seen each other after all the times we been talking on the phone?" she said.

"I know, I don't even know how you look like" he said.

"Exactly, so how are you and your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Actually I broke up with her" he said.

"Why?" she asked coughing again.

"Things just didn't work. So how are you and Eric?" he asked.

"Good, before this I spoke to him" she said.

"Oh, well happy New Years... Lucas just got out. I'll talk to you some other time bye Haley" he said.

"Ok, Happy New Years to you too, bye" she said.

"Hi Haley" Lucas said.

"Lucas hey. I finally have a reach of you" Haley said. They both laughed.

**3 Months Later  
With Peyton….**

Peyton was walking down Derek's street. She walked into his house, the door seemed to be open and nobody answered her knocking. So she walked in, excited. She had drawn a picture of Derek and his baseball montage, she was eager to show him. As she walked further upstairs she heard loud music coming from his room. _No wonder he couldn't hear me_, she thought. She opened his door to reveal Derek in bed with Theresa. She stood there in shock, while Theresa tried to cover herself up.

"I can explain this" Derek said, coving himself as well.

"Explain what? I'm right here. I caught you two" she said.

"Look Peyton…" he didn't know what to say, she just caught him cheating on her.

"Why?" Peyton asked, tears beginning to form. He still didn't answer.

"Was it because I didn't want to have sex with you?" she asked. No response.

"Obviously, look at you. You slept with the school whore" she said wiping the tears in her eyes. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"You're not sorry. No... I'm the one that's sorry. I'm sorry I ever agreed to go out with you" she said. She walked closer to them.

"Here, have it. I don't want it anymore" she said, ripping out her necklace along with the drawing she drawn for him. She turned and glared at Theresa.

"And for you Theresa, I'm going to call Nicky to apologize. I thought she was the one that would get Derek to cheat on me, but no. Haley was right your nothing but a two-faced bitch .I never want to see you again, actually both of you... Derek were through" she said running from his house. Derek looked at the picture she had left behind, he shook his head. W_hat the fuck did I do?_ He thought regretting what he had done.

**The Next Day…**

It was lunch time at Peyton's school. Rachel, Nicky and Peyton were at their usual table. Theresa was walking up to them setting her tray in the table.

"Rachel can you move your bag?" she asked. Rachel looked up at Theresa.

"Sorry, but we have a no skanks policy" she said.

"What!? Ha! I get it. It's a joke, right?" Theresa asked, looking at them.

"Does it look like were joking?" Nicky viciousley said. Theresa looked at them shocked.

"So where am I suppose to sit?' she asked with a hint of fear.

"In the slut area, which is 6 tables, that way" Peyton pointed.

"Rachel, you guys have to be joking. Come on Peyton, it wasn't a big deal. I'm your friend remember?" she said still standing up.

"A friend? I don't remember friends sleeping with their friends boyfriend" Peyton said almost yelling.

"Theresa go away before things get uglier" Nicky said.

"Rachel, were tight. We were friends before Peyton came along. Please don't do this to me... I'll do anything, but please don't kick me out" Theresa pleaded.

"As far as I'm concern, your no longer our friend. Or longer part of our group, and the cheerleading squad" Rachel said.

"What? I'm getting kicked out of the squad!" Theresa began to cry.

"Did I stutter? Your out, now leave before we do something to embarrass you more" Rachel said. Theresa looked at them one last time, then walked away crying.

"Thanks guys" Peyton said, weakly smiling.

"No thank you for opening our eyes to see Theresa's true colors" Nicky said.

"Yeah, what she did to you doesn't deserve a forgiveness" Rachel said, as Peyton nodded.

**Paley Interacts….**

"Peyton I'm so sorry. I wish I was there when it happened. Fuck Theresa, she's a bitch" Haley said pissed.

"I know, but that not what hurts. I really like him Haley" Peyton said in tears.

"Sorry, you told me too. Don't cry for him Peyton. He doesn't deserve it" Haley said trying to comfort her friend.

"Its stupid right? I know I shouldn't be crying, but this is the first time someone has cheated on me. I cant help but blame myself" Peyton said crying more.

"No, do not blame yourself. He did this, you had no part. He's the dumbass that cheated on a great person" Haley said. Peyton weakly smiled.

"Thanks" Peyton said.

"No prob, that's why I'm here" Haley smiled.

"Well at least a relationship is going good for one of us" Peyton said changing the subject.

"Yeah, Eric has been really kind to me, but lets not talk about that. Lets talk about another thing" Haley said.

"What did Rachel and Nicky say, when they found out?" Haley asked.

"They kicked her out of the cheerleading team and said she couldn't hang out with us anymore. They are awesome for supporting me" Peyton smiled.

"See I knew I always liked them" Haley said. For the next couple of hours they kept talking about random things.

**1 Month Later,  
Spring Break…**

"What are you doing for spring break this year?" Peyton asked.

"I'm staying in Tree hill this year, you?" Haley asked.

"Aunts house again, leaving tomorrow morning" Peyton said.

"Have fun, call me whenever, cuz I have to go, bye" Haley said.

"Ok, bye. Have fun too" Peyton said as they both turned off their web cams.

**1 Week Later…**

Haley was walking to the river court to see if Lucas was there. When she arrived she didn't see him alone. She walked closer and Lucas saw her.

"Hey Nate I want you to meet my friend Haley" he said. Nathan turned around knowing who she was.

'Hi Hales, this is- she cut him off

"Typical jock" she said.

"Conservative cheerleader" he said back smiling at her. Lucas looked at them confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I already met her before. Well kind of" he said, not taking his eyes of Haley.

"Where?" Lucas asked.

"At the airport last year in Colorado" Haley said, not taking her eyes of Nathan.

"Ok, so all this time you guys were talking on the phone without knowing who you guys were, but knowing each other at the same time?" Lucas asked confused still.

"Yeah" they both answered.

"Ok.. Well while you guys catch up, I'm going to be over there" Lucas said walking toward the court.

"So let me introduce myself, this time. I'm Haley" Haley said.

"I'm Nathan" he said chuckling. They both gazed at another more, until Haley's cell rang. She looked at the I.D, it was Eric. she bit her lip, and decided to ignore it.

"So how long our you here for?" Haley asked, looking back at his stunning blue eyes.

"Today's my last day, I been here all week" he said.

"Wow, always last to know. At least I met you, I mean saw you again" she chuckled.

"I know, want to go eat?" he asked.

"Sure, lets go" she said walking away with him

"Hey Luke were going to go eat!" Nathan yelled, almost forgetting his brother was there.

**2 Hours Later…**

"I always hate goodbyes" Haley said, as they were in front of her house.

"Me too" Nathan said looking at her. She looked down then back up at him. Silence.

"Well then this is goodbye. I had a lot fun with you today" she said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it is" he said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Ok, then bye" she said leaning up, kissing him in the cheek. Nathan suddenly blushed, then he hugged her.

"Bye" he said back, not wanting to go. They released each other and he stayed until she was inside. He smiled, turning around. Seconds later he walked to Lucas house.

**1 Week Later…  
Paley Interacts…**

"Did he say why he broke up with you?" Peyton asked Haley who was crying.

"Yeah, he accused me of cheating on him. Can you believe that? I would never do that" Haley cried.

"Why?" she asked.

"That day Nathan was in town. He saw us together, but we didn't do anything, all we did was hang out. He called me a slut, a typical cheerleader" Haley tried not to cry anymore.

"I'm so sorry. He's an ass" Peyton said mad.

"I know. Lucas said, he volunteered to kick his ass" Haley said.

"He should Eric deserved it!" Peyton yelled

"Maybe, but I think I'll pass" Haley said, not crying anymore.

"You should reconsider" Peyton said.

"Nah, so what's up with you, how's school so far?" Haley asked.

"I haven't told you. Derek asked me to go out with him again. That he 'supposedly' changed" Peyton said.

"You're not going to are you?" Haley asked.

"Hell no!" Peyton said.

"Good. We don't need guys like him and Eric in our lives" Haley said.

"Cheers to that my friend" Peyton said, holding u her redbull, while Haley laughed and did the same with her soda.

**Last Week Of School…**

"When are you leaving again?" Peyton asked.

"On Friday night. So I'll be your state Friday night" she said.

"That's so rad. You get to be here all summer again" Peyton cheered.

"I know, I'm excited too" Haley cheered as well.

"So talk to you tomorrow, bye Peyton" Haley added.

"Bye" Peyton said, logging off.

* * *

Liked, hated the long chapter? Reply! Next Time the summer vacation!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the wonderful replies! You guys are awesome! Hope you like this long chapter!

**

* * *

**

**CH7 SUMMER VACATION:**

Welcome To Colorado, was what Haley read once she stepped out of the tunnel. She was exhausted and hungry._ Once again the plane had crapy food. I really have to book a first class seat next time_, she thought. She went over to seat down at the waiting seats. She got out her ipod and sunglasses. She adjusted her sunglasses on, but before she plugged in the earphones someone spoke to her.

"We really have to stop meeting like this" he smirked looking down at her. She took her sunglasses, smiling.

"Nice to see you to Nathan" she said. He walked over to sit next to her.

"Going to see your friend Peyton again?" he asked, turning to her.

"You know it. Where you going to? Tree Hill again?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm also going to California to visit my grandparents" he said. Haley turned to him.

"Really, so you flew here from Charlotte?" she asked.

"Yeah, in the Bluesy Airplane" he answered, taking his water bottle out.

"Odd, I was also in that airplane. I never saw you" Haley said.

"Were you in regular class?" he asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

"That's why. I always fly in first class" he grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"My mistake. I forgot you're rich" she said, pulling a magazine out.

"So what are you planning on doing this summer?" he asked, sliding closer to her to see her magazine. She could feel him breath in her.

"I guess the same thing we did last year. Swim, cheer, dance, tan, shop oh and most importantly meet cute guys. Who knows I might I have fling while I'm there" she smiled thinking about it. Nathan scrunched his face disgusted.

"Ok, at least you'll be occupied" he joked. Haley didn't hear him, she was to busy fantasizing. Nathan sighed.

"So were are you doing this summer Nathan?" Nathan said in high pitch voice pretending to be Haley.

"Well thank you for asking Haley. I'm going to be working more on my basketball. Maybe like you I'll find a fling too" he grinned. Haley turned to him laughing.

"I don't sound like that" she said, hitting him in the shoulder. Nathan slouched.

"Trust me you do" he whispered, but Haley heard him. She rolled up the magazine hitting him in the head twice.

"Hey!" he yelled, rubbing his head. Haley stuck her tongue out.

"That's what you get" she said, reading her magazine again.

"But twice?" he asked still rubbing his head, she hit him hard.

"The second time was for being annoying" she said calmly.

"I forgot how much I missed you" he sarcastically said, he turned to him, but he quickly struck his head away so he wouldn't be hit again.

"I wasnt going to hit you silly, I was going to say the same thing" she said, giving him a fake smile. He chuckled at her reaction. And hour later the flight to California was announced.

"So I'll see you when were in California" Haley said, gathering her things, walking to the tunnel.

"Ok" he said, thinking for the moment.

**Minutes Later...**

_Eww, from all the people I had to sit next to, why her? Why? _Haley whined to herself, watching the old women aside her take her teeth out and flossing them and then with a tooth pick, take out difficult parts. Haley squirmed for a moment looking out the window. _Relax its only and hour flight_ she said to herself.

"Excuse me ma'am, but how would you like to sit in first class?" Haley looked back and saw Nathan talking to the lady. She mouthed, what are you doing?

"No thank you" the old women said.

"Please reconsider, it comes with limited use of…floss and drinks" he said, looking at her gross teeth's grossed out.

"Tempting but no thank you" she said going back to flossing her teeth. Nathan stood there looking at Haley place a hand in her face so she wouldn't see the old lady do her business.

"Look, it's just that the lady that booked my flight missed up, she put me in first class by accident, I'm suppose to be here…um..um…with my girlfriend Haley, who's sitting right next to you" he lied. Haley turned around mouthing again, what? The lady looked at Haley, who smiled at her then back at Nathan who also smiled at her.

"Really, how awful" the lady seemed to buy it.

"Yeah, you see… she missed up. And I need Nathan to sit by me too. You see I'm afraid of planes and… and, um, I need Nathan next to me to… hold my hand, so I don't freak out" Haley said unsure and feeling dumb. Nathan looked at her wanting to laugh. The lady packed her stiff.

"Oh Sweetie, no need to be afraid, but I understand. I use to be afraid too. But I wont interfere any longer. I love seeing young people in love" she said standing up, swiftly Nathan sitting down in her spot. Few seconds later the old lady was still there watching them.

"Um, the seat is ahead row 5 seat B"Nathan said creped out that someone was watching him and Haley

"No, it isn't that. Is just that you two look so cute together" she smiled. Both Haley and Nathan blushed. Haley smiled brightly, lacing her fingers with Nathan's.

"Thank you" she said. While Nathan was still smiling too. The old lady smiled back and left shortly.

"How creepy was she?" Haley asked, not noticing her hand and Nathan were still together.

"Tell me about it, did she see the way she kept staring at us, and then with her teeth's what was that?" he said looking at her. Haley laughed.

"Um, Hales. As much as I love holding your hand too, could you release it. I will like to have circulation throughout the flight" he said, Haley quickly released it blushing.

"Sorry" she said, looking away, avoiding embarrassment. Nathan chuckled.

"You look sexy when you blush you know that" he smirked. Haley turned to him still blushing.

"And you look sexy when you just smile not smirk, you know that" smirking back. They both laughed.

**An Hour Later…**

When the plane ride was over both Haley and Nathan were looking for there bags.

"Hey Nate, thanks for what you did earlier. It was really brave of you to give up your comfy seat to sit next to me. Thanks" she smiled. Nathan smiled nodding.

"No problem, plus it wasn't that bad. They could use more TV instead of 4 in the whole section but it was worthy it. Anyways I could sense your death wish from the front" he smirked. Haley rolled her eyes laughing. Once they were done, both kept walking down the aisle to meet the ones that were going to pick them up. But before they entered, the old lady appeared again.

"Heads up lady at 12 o'clock" Haley warned. Nathan changed hands in dragging his bag, holding Haley's hand again.

"Have a great summer" the old lady said as she walked bye.

"You too" they both said, waiting a little until they laughed and released each other.

"Alright, I see my grandma from here. So I guess I'll see you when I see you" he said, looking at her.

"Yeah, well have fun. Call me when your bored or something" she said.

"For sure, bye" he said leaning in to hug her.

"Bye" Haley said, releasing from him and changing direction to walk. They waved good bye and went their separate ways. Haley kept walking ahead, trying to find Peyton.

"Haley!" she heard Peyton scream behind her. Haley turned around smiling. She let go of her things, to go hug Peyton. They hugged for a while.

"Peyton! You got taller again. But I love what you did with your hair, your went blonder. I like it" Haley said, getting her things.

"No, look at you! You let your hair grow. And your more toned" Peyton said.

"Haley hello, how was your flight?" ask Peyton's dad, grabbing her things.

"Fine, I actually like it. Thank you again for letting me stay a whole summer" Haley smiled at him. They all began to walk to the car, Peyton and Haley were a few feet behind, linking arms.

"So how was the cute guy you were with A. you held hands with then B. hugged and C. smiled awkwardly and the D. waved good bye. Details" Peyton asked. Haley smiled looking at her.

"That's Nathan, Lucas twin brother. The one that I was accused cheating with when I was with Eric" Haley said. Peyton chuckled.

"No wonder Eric was jealous. Nathan's gorgeous" Peyton said, while Haley shrugged.

"I guess" she said.

**1 Month Later…**

"I'm bored" Haley whined lifting her head from the bed to look at Peyton who was laying on the floor.

"What's Rachel and Nicky doing?" Haley asked.

"Rachel's on a date, Nicky's out of town" Peyton dully said, switching sides to look at Haley.

"See that's what we need, we need to go on dates... Ah double dates" Haley hinted, sitting on the bed now.

"That sound fun, expect your missing one little detail. We don't have dates or guys for the matter of fact" Peyton said.

"Ugh, you live here. Where do they hang out?" Haley asked. Peyton stood from the floor.

"In anywhere that has to do with sports or weights. I know lets go to the record store" Peyton said grabbing her purse.

"Of course, your room looks a little lonely" Haley sarcastically said pointing out the shelf of records Peyton has. Peyton looked at Haley.

"Fine!" Haley groaned, getting her bag as well.

**An Hour Later…**

"Radiohead or the Cure?" Peyton said to herself, holding both records.

"Definitely Radiohead" a dark voice said behind her. Peyton jumped startled. She turned around.

"Jake, you scared me... Why Radiohead?" she asked him.

"Because I like them" he smiled. Peyton chuckled, nodding.

"Fine, I'll buy it, because you like it…but now you have to buy the Cure" she said, handing him the record.

"Why is that?" asked looking at it.

"Because I like them" she smiled. From 3 aisles away Haley was hearing the interaction between Peyton and this Jake guy._ Aghh, Peyton has a crush! How cute! Its obvious they like each other_, Haley thought smiling. She began to walk closer to them, not trying to get noticed. She was finally only 10 feet away. _Peyton and um.. Yeah Jake, Peyton and Jake sitting on a tree, k I s s I n g_- crash

"Son of a, who in their right mind leaves their bag on the middle on the floor?!" Haley yelled once she was on the floor, she landed on her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you" Jake said walking to her, helping her get up. Peyton stayed still, covering her mouth not to laugh.

"No, it's ok…I'm always falling anyways" Haley said, grabbing his hand to stand from the floor. They looked at each other laughing. Haley was blushing, letting go of his hand.

"Haley are you ok?" Peyton asked, walking to them.

"Yes. I am, so I'll just go back over there and do my thing while you…Continue" Haley winked passing her. Jake grabbed his backpack from the floor walking to Peyton smiling and pointing to Haley.

"That's Haley James for you" Peyton laughed. He nodded laughing with her.

"Is she always so…" he was trying to think of a weird.

"Original?" Peyton answered. He nodded.

"What is she your cousin?" he asked.

"Friend, actually. She's visiting me from North Carolina" Peyton said.

"Oh" he said. Peyton sensed a little awkwardness.

"Well look we have to go, but I'll see you around" Peyton said, giving the cashier the money fro the album.

"Alright" he said leaving the store. Haley quickly ran to Peyton.

"What happened?" Haley asked, observing Peyton.

"He had to leave" she lied.

"Sucks, it looks like you two were hitting it off" Haley said, as they both left the store.

**3 Weeks Later…**

"I'll get it" Haley said, walking downstairs to open the door. Peyton was currently chatting with a guy on line. Haley opened the door, licking her fingers, she's been eating cheetos.

"Hi Haley, right?" Jake asked.

"Hi, Jake. Oh yeah I'm Haley" Haley said extending her hand. Jake shook it but immediately released, looking at his hand that was now red. Haley blushed instantaneously.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot I was eating cheetos. Here let me…" she grabbed his arm with the red fingered hand and tried to clean the hand with her napkin from her clean hand. Jake laughed now noticing his arm had been now covered in red finger prints.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. Why don't I just don't touch you anymore. I mean not that I wanted to touch you or anything, I didn't I just forgot I had my- he cut her off.

"It's ok, really. What guy doesn't want to be covered in red fingerprints by a pretty girl" he said. Haley stop laughing. _Is he flirting with me? _She thought.

"Right. Um so you're here to see Peyton right?" she asked hoping that he was.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Peyton and you" he said.

"Oh, ok let me get her. Come in" she said walking up stairs while Jake closed the store.

"Peyton, Jakes here" Haley said walking inside the room. Peyton laughed reading the message.

"Haley listen to this idiot, oh baby just come visit ma and I'll make your fantasizes come true. Boy are guys desperate these days. Oh what did you say?" she asked looking at Peyton.

"Jakes here, downstairs" Haley said. Peyton looked back at the computer screen.

"What for?" Peyton asked annoyed.

"Duh to see you" Haley said.

"Distract him, while I finish talking to this guy" Peyton said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Peyton, I don't know him. Plus he's here for you, not me" Haley whined.

"So, you talked to Nathan without knowing him, do the same with Jake. I'll be down in 20. Make up something" Peyton said typing. Haley groaned.

"Fine" she said leaving the room.

"Jake, Peyton's busy taking a shower and she just got in, um you want to watch TV while we wait" Haley said joining him on the couch.

"Nah, why don't we talk about you" Jake said.

"Um what to say about me? Well I'm from north Carolina, where I met Peyton. Did you know we been best friends since we were in 3rd grade? She's great I miss her though, that's why I come very summer to see her. Ok how about you?" Haley asked, trying to focused his attention on Peyton. He laughed, knowing what she was doing.

"Haley I get what your trying to do. Bur I'm not interesting in Peyton" he said.

"Why? She's a great girl, you'll really like her" Haley said. He shook his head.

"She is but, were just friends, but you on the other case I'll like to get to know" he said sliding closer to her. _AKWARD_, she thought, sliding away from him.

"Jake, you seem like a nice guy. But Peyton and you seem more of fit for one another" Haley explained. Peyton walked downstairs.

"Jake you're here. Wait where's Jared (Jared Padalecki)?" Peyton asked.

"Jared?' Haley asked confused.

"Yeah my date" Peyton said.

"Date? What's going on?" Haley raised from the couch looking at them.

"Where double dating like you wanted to" Peyton said sitting next to Haley.

"We, since when did you tell me? And I'm not even dressed" Haley said, pointing to her outfit.

"You look great how you are" Jake complimented her. Haley turned to him.

"Thanks. But wait, there's nothing going on between you guys?" Haley asked.

"No were just friends" they both said.

"Ok, then let me get my purse" Haley said walking up stairs, realizing she had been set up on a not so blind date. When she came downstairs assuming it was Jared, was already there.

"Haley this is Jared, Jared Haley" Peyton said.

"Hi" they both said, leaving the house.

**Month Later…**

"Oh Peyton I'm back from Jake's" Haley said walking up the stair to Peyton's room. She open the door, immediately closing it.

"Sorry!" she yelled walking downstairs, forgetting she ever saw what she saw. Half an hour later Jared walked downstairs.

"Hales-

"No need see you later" Haley smiled.

"Ok bye" he left embarrassed leaving the house. Seconds later Peyton walked downstairs, sitting.

"Hey, sorry you had to see that" Peyton nervously laughed.

"No its ok. But wow. You…" Haley didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"I know, to fast huh, but Jared is so different than any guy I ever met" Peyton smiled.

"If your happy, I'm happy…So how was it?" Haley asked.

"Great, plus he was sweet and slow with me" Peyton said smiling again.

"That's cool. Just be careful you don't want to be a mom right away do you?" Haley teased. Peyton shook her head.

"Hell no" She said, then they both laughed.

**Last Week…**

Jake led slowly Haley slowly to his bed. He began lift her shirt, while kissing her.

"Jake stop" she mumbled. He kissed her more passionately, his hand began to go further up her t-shirt.

"Jake!" she pushed him off her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean... Ugh! I can help it ok. I want you" he said kissing her again. Haley back away.

"I'm sorry but I'm not ready... Sorry" she said. He looked aside.

"Jake talk to me" Haley said.

"Haley your leaving in a couple of days. And I wanted this. I also thought you would want this too. But I was wrong. I think we should just end things here right now" he said looking at her. Haley sat there stunned for a moment. He was breaking up with her.

"Your right. Well great knowing you. I have to go" Haley rushed away from the room.

"Haley!" Jake screamed, but Haley ran out, not wanting to talk to him.

**A Couple Days Later…**

"Here's my number, don't forget to call me" Haley smiled to an attractive guy she met at the movies.

"Don't worry bout it shorty" he smirked. She kissed him in the cheek and left with Peyton.

"Wow Hales, your moving fast" Peyton said, linking arms with her.

"You know Jake was sweet and all but I guess I never got that attached to him for it to hurt. It just sucked that he was the one that broke up with me" Haley said.

"Isn't that nice. So did you really give him your phone number?" Peyton asked as they walked further.

"No, I gave him Jakes'" she smirked. Peyton laughed.

"Damn your mean" Peyton laughed.

**At Airport…**

"I cant believe the summers gone" Peyton said, looking at Haley. Haley nodded.

"I know. But I have to go back" Haley sadly said.

"I know… well this is good bye then" Peyton said, beginning to tear up along with Haley, when the announcement when on for her flight.

"Yeah, bye buddy. I'm going to miss you" Haley said hugging Peyton.

"I'm going to miss you too" Peyton said hugging Haley still. They spread apart.

"I'll call you when I'm home okay" Haley said. Peyton nodded, wiping her tears. They hugged once again.

"Bye" they said again. Haley gathered her belongings and began to walk. She waved goodbye one last time, as they did the same thing. She smiled to herself, wiping her tears and entered the tunnel to go back home.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Reply please!


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR THE REPLIES! ALL AWESOME! NEXT TIME I'LL RESPOND!**

**

* * *

**

**CH8 JUNIOR YEAR PT. 1:**

"I cant believe Christmas is over. Next week is New Years and school again, ughh. Why cant we get longer vacations?" Haley groaned, playing with her long brown, golden hair.

"Too bad" Peyton said not caring.

"Lets change subjects, how's Jared?" Haley asked.

"I don't know why don't you ask him" Peyton spat. Haley was taken back.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"We broke up last week" Peyton said, looking at her nails.

"Last week? Why didn't you tell me?" Haley asked concerned.

"I didn't feel like it. Damn! Do I have to tell you everything!" Peyton shouted.

"Retract the claws, wont you? What the hell is your problem?" Haley fumed.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Nothing is going on. Not everyone's perfect like you" Peyton growled. Haley looked at Peyton in disbelief.

"Perfect? Who says I'm perfect? Peyton tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me" Haley said.

"You wanna know? Fine, you fucking noisy... My problem is that I cant be myself sometimes. I recently got into a fight with Rachel, I hate my scrawny body, I'm failing half my classes. My dad keeps butting in my life, plus you, and I'm single. I hate being single. I don't know how you do it…fuckk… I could really use some trees right now!" Peyton yelled, crossing her arms. Haley listened mouth opened, stunned that Peyton felt like that. At the same time, she felt hurt. Peyton thought she was annoying, and more important she didn't tell her.

"Peyt, I don't know what to say" Haley said slowly. Peyton chuckled.

"Course you cant…You know what? Don't talk to me" Peyton said logging off of her web cam. Haley sat in her chair furious. _If Peyton doesn't want to talk to me, her deal. I'm not going to beg her_, she thought, heading of to bed.

**With Peyton..**

"Fuck her. She doesn't know how I'm feeling so why should I tell her" Peyton said to herself, grabbing her bag, as she headed out of the house. Once she was outside, she pulled her cell out, dialing a number.

"Jared, hey. Can I come over?…Great" Peyton asked walking his direction. Arriving to his house, she simply walked in, up to his bedroom. She opened the door locating Jared laying down on his bed smoking. Peyton locked the door behind her walking up to Jared, taking the blunt and smoking it herself. Jared looked up at her, taking it back for her to smoke it again. Peyton took it once again, puffing it, then let it out in the ash tray. Jared looked at her confused, but before he could say anything Peyton threw herself heavily towards him, kissing him passionately. They began to make out, both trying to take control. Peyton was done with the teasing and began unbuttoning his pants, while nibbling his neck.

"I thought we were through" Jared chuckled.

"We are… this is just sex" she said looking up at him. Jared smirked, taking her shirt off, and pulling himself on top of her. Peyton laid under him, watching him take his shirt of as well. Both smirked letting go into each other want for lust and escape form reality.

**New Years Eve With Haley...**

"She still hasn't called you?" Lucas asked, making a free throw.

"Yeah, I don't know why she's PMSing, but I'm not going to call her. If she wants to apologize, let her call me" Haley said annoyed.

"But she's your best friend" Lucas said, walking toward the ball. Haley rolled her eyes, standing from the bench, walking over to him.

"She is, but she's acting like a bitch. So can we drop it?" Haley screeched.

"Fine…sorry" Lucas surrendered throwing another free throw.

"Luke, no I'm sorry. I'm just pissed that's all. So lets talk about you. Aren't you excited, Nathan moving down here in a couple of weeks" Haley cheered, throwing a free throw herself.

"Yeah, it's cool. I just cant help feeling bad for dad" Lucas said, retrieving the ball.

"Why? From what you told me he seems like a jackass. Plus he got joint custody, so you'll still be seeing him" Haley said.

"True, but he's my dad" Lucas said. Haley nodded. Not knowing what else to say.

"Hey guys" Brooke interrupted them from behind.

"Brooke, hey. What are you doing here?" Haley asked. Brooke smiled, walking closer to them.

"I'm here to invite you guys to my new years party. Be there. It starts at 10" Brooke said.

"Especially you" Brooke said stepping closer to Lucas. Haley secretly smiled.

"I'll be there" Lucas said.

"Good" Brooke smirked, kissing him in the cheek, then waving goodbye to Haley, walking away. After she had left, Haley whistled.

"What was that about?" Haley teased. Lucas blushed.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" Lucas lied avoiding her question.

"I saw the sparks fly. You like her don't you?" Haley asked walking closer to him.

"Maybe" he said, turning away from her. Haley cheered jumping up and down.

"Hales, stop. It's not a big deal" he said, facing her again.

"What are you talking about? You have to make a move on her tonight" Haley said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas doubted.

"Let me recap" Haley said, walking close up to him, smirking and kissing him in the cheek.

"Tell me was that not obvious enough" Haley said stepping back.

"Fine, I'll make a move" Lucas shrugged.

"That's the spirit…kind of. Well I got to bounce" Haley said.

"Why its barely 7" Lucas asked.

"A girls got to get ready, bye" Haley said walking away, leaving Lucas laughing to himself.

**2 Hours Later…**

"I'm bored" Haley said, already finished with herself. She was wearing light jeans with a white and navy blue halter top. Her hair was straight with curls in the ends. She walked downstairs, pulling her cell out.

"Hello" answered a high pitch girl.

"Hi... is Nathan there?" Haley asked unsure if she should continue the phone call.

"I'm his girlfriend. Who the hell is this!?" she shouted. Haley raised her eyebrow.

"I'm Haley, I'm just a friend- she was cut off.

"Sure you are you fucking tramp. I bet your trying to get with my boyfriend. Well to bad he's taken!" she shouted, but swiftly Nathan was heard in the background.

"Haley, is that you?" he asked while the girl shouted in the background.

"Yeah, this is a bad time. Why don't I call you back" Haley said not wanting to cause him trouble.

"No. No, she's leaving. Meg for the thousand time I'm not your boyfriend. So get the hell out… I don't care… leave!…ok back to you. What's up?" he asked.

"No as much as you, another broad I see" Haley laughed.

"Yeah, I need to stay away from them" Nathan said.

"You will soon. So that's a good thing" Haley said.

"For real. So what are you doing tonight for New Years?" he asked.

"I'm going to a party with Luke. He's picking me up in an hour. How about you?" she asked.

"So using me to waste time huh? I see how it is... Kidding, I'm going to a party too" he said.

"Getting drunk?"

"You know it. You?" he asked.

"Don't know yet" Haley said unsure.

"How are you and Peyton, still not talking" he asked. Haley sighed.

"Yeah, she still hasn't called. I don't know what to do" Haley sighed.

"Why don't you call her then" he suggested.

"No, she started it. Why should I call her first" she pouted.

"Just a suggestion" he backed off.

"Maybe. Like I said I don't know yet" she said.

"So James, you excited I'm going to your school?" Nathan smirked.

"I guess" Haley played along.

"Hales you know I love you and all but don't get jealous if I start hanging around other girls rather than you right away" he said. Haley rolled her eyes, she could feel him smirking miles away.

"Thanks for the heads up, but don't feel jealous when I'm hang around other guys rather than you at first" she said.

"Fine" he smirked.

"Fine" she said.

"Anyways, hate to burst your bubble but your bros here. Talk to you later bye" Haley added.

"Bye" he chuckled.

**With Peyton...**

"Peyton listen to me. You have gotten out of control!" Rachel yelled at Peyton.

"I learned from the best" Peyton spat, getting out of her bed.

"Peyton listen to her. We care about you, and were worried" Nicky said, blocking the entrance of Peyton's room.

"Move" Peyton said.

"No, not until you hear us" she said crossing her arms. Peyton rolled her eyes sitting back on her bed.

"Peyt, talk to us" Rachel softly said, walking closer to her. Peyton looked at her, beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. I just feel so lost and distant from everyone, that it scares me to be close" Peyton sobbed. Rachel rubbed her back gently, while Nicky walked closer to her as well.

"It's ok" Nicky said, sitting next to her.

"NO! It's not. My life's a mess. I've become a druggie. I'm failing most of my classes. I'm sleeping with Jared for drugs or just meaningless sex… and Haley hates me" Peyton cried out.

"No she doesn't, she's just mad, the way you snapped at her. But can you blame her? Look Peyton, what you need is to get your life back in order, and we'll help you" Rachel said. Peyton sniffed listening.

"We could start slow. First, stop seeing Jared. Then at school we could do a study group for an hour and get you a tutor" Nicky said.

"What about Haley? She wont want to talk to me after the way I yelled at her" Peyton sniffed.

"Yes she will. And I know deep inside you know what to do" Rachel comfort her.

"Fine" Peyton said.

"Good, now go take a shower while we dump all your drugs ok" Nicky said. Peyton nodded walking over to her shower.

"Thanks guys... I really needed this" Peyton said weakly. The girls smiled at her, and then hugged her once more.

"No prob" Rachel said.

**With Haley...**

Its been an hour since the party has started. Both Haley and Lucas were talking, scanning around the room.

"So, when are your going to make your move?" Haley asked, glancing at Brooke that was drinking and dancing around.

"Soon. Just hold on" he said glancing back at Brooke.

"Fine but you better do it fast. Now lets go dance" Haley said, placing her drink on the counter, then grabbed Lucas to the dance floor. The songs were all fast. Both Haley and Lucas were having a great time. 20 minutes later both stopped to get a drink.

"Holy crap, I'm hella sweating" Haley gulped her drink. Lucas nodded drinking as fast as her.

"Ok I'm going to go to the bathroom. It's time to go make your move. So when I come back I better see you guys making out at least" Haley chuckled.

"Yes ma'am" Lucas saluted. Haley laughed more hitting him in the arm. Both went there separate ways. As Haley walked up stairs she heard some girls gossiping.

"Did you see Haley, grinding all against Lucas. What a hoe. And isn't Brooke her friend?" girl #1 said.

"Yeah, everyone in the whole school knows she likes Lucas, but I think Haley's in denial because its obvious she wants him" girls #2 laughed.

"And she's suppose to be miss goody two shoes. Sike. I don't like her, she was my tutor once and she just annoyed the hell out of me, always in my business" girl # 1 said.

"Tell me about it. But you know what they say about cheerleaders" girl #2 laughed.

"Sluts" the both said, laughing. Haley hid behind them horrified that people talked behind her back. Quickly she walked into the bathroom in tears. She snapped a piece of toilet paper wiping her yes. No one was going to see her cry. She walked back outside with a fake smile, heading downstairs. Passing through everyone, she headed to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the frig. After finishing it, she tossed it to the side, stumbling to a quite place. She didn't feel like in a party mood anymore. Ignoring everyone's cheers Haley walked into a guest room hoping no one would be there. She switched the light, revealing Lucas seating on the bed drinking shots of Vodka.

"What are you doing here? In the dark? Wait is Brooke here?" Haley asked looking around the room.

"She's fucking Michael" he said coldly, gulping down another shot. Haley gave him a sympathetic look, sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I pushed you to make a move" Haley said. Lucas shook his head.

"No, I was just stupid enough to believe she liked me" Lucas said, refilling his cup. Haley lightly chuckled.

"Way to start the year… you and Brooke, and the drama from your dad. Me and Peyton and the drama from the girls that I thought were my friends" Haley sourly said. Lucas nodded, standing from the bed, walking toward the cabinet and taking out another cup and refilling it.

"Cheers to a great year to be" Lucas sarcastically said, handing the cup to Haley. They both swallowed it. Lucas refilled them again.

"Cheers to Brooke and Peyton" Haley said, both again swallowed it down. Then again Lucas refilled it.

"Cheers to not being them" Lucas said, pointing at the door. Once more they both gulped it down, then again refilled them.

**Several Shots Later…**

"Cheers to us" Haley said as they both swallowed their last shot, both drunk. Currently they were both sitting on the bed, back against wood board.

"To us" Lucas said repeated, setting their cups on the nightstand next to him. Haley slouched back laughing. Lucas turned to her confused.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked. Haley looked up at him, controlling her laughter.

"What's not to laugh at. Look at us. Were drunk as hell, miserable, when we should be having the time of our life. But you know what, I'm happy, because you're just as miserable as I am" she laughed. Lucas thought for a moment, laughing with her.

"Thanks, I guess" he said unsure.

"Thanks Luke" Haley sighed, sitting up right.

"For what?" he asked facing her.

"For making my new years fun" she lightly said facing him.

"Yeah" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was soft and gentle. The both backed off, looking at one another. After a period of silence they both laughed leaning in to kiss each other drunken self. Haley bend forward to get on top of Lucas, kissing him fervently. Seconds later Lucas switched spots, taking her shirt off, and his as well. He bent down leaving trials of kisses down her nick.

**"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!**" they heard from outside the door. They both laughed.

"Happy New Years Hales" he looking behind him then at her.

"Happy New Years" she said smiling. then leaning up to kiss him again. For the remaining of the night, they kept continuing, both drunk and active. To bad that in the morning the were going to get one hell of a surprise and a hang over. 

* * *

**THANKS EVERY1 4 THE REPLIES! OK I KNOW I USUALLY DO THE WHOLE YEAR, BUT NOW IS WHEN I CUT CHAPTERS. I KNOW NONE OF YOU WERE EXPECTING THE ENDING LIKE THAT, BUT HEADS UP IT WONT MEAN ANYTHING. NALEY WILL COME SOON. I PROMISE! AND REMEMBER THIS IS A PALEY CENTRIC, WHEN COUPLES COME, THEY'LL HAVE THEIR SHARE. LEAVE A REPLY, THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**JamesLover23- thank you! i know shocker!**

**McsteamyIsMcGorgeous- thanks! is this a leyton? um i plan on it to be, but be patient, they will have many obstacles, that all i can say.**

**nscottsgirl23- Thank you Dani!**

**ilyy-23- I know, shocker, but like i said, wont mean anything.**

**hanhanx-x-x-Dont worry peyton will be on track again. and like i said the laley wont mean anything, this is for sure a naley. and with leyton read above... lol. thanks i'm happy u like my story!**

**Naleygirl4ever- Thnaks Sohpia! i hope u like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**CH8 PART 2: **

_My head, pain... What the hell happened yesterday? Who the hell is snoring? _Haley thought, bending the sheet out of her face. She scanned her surrounding, scared. _Where am I?_ She turned to her side staring at a bare back. Quickly sitting right, she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes._ Oh god, I didn't.This is all a dream: a nightmare_.. Silently Haley, leaned over to whoever was aside her, taking the pillow that was covering his face.

"Lucas" she barely whispered out. She didn't know what to think. She had just slept with her friend, her friend that was basically her brother. Freaking out, Haley screamed.

"What? What?" Lucas yelled, jumping out of the bed, shocked. Looking around, Lucas looked at Haley, who was wrapped around the white sheets, tearing.

"We…Um. We didn't, did we?" he stuttered, still looking at her. Haley sniffed, nodding.

"Oh…This wasn't suppose to happen" he mumbled, searching for his clothes. Haley looked at him.

"No duh genius" Haley sarcastically said, searching for her own clothes too.

"This was a mistake" Lucas whispered over and over, but Haley heard.

"Don't you think I know that. Do you think my plan was to seduce you to sleep with me!?" Haley yelled, zipping up her jeans.

"No of course not. I would never sleep with you!" he yelled back, placing his shirt on. Haley froze, still covering her upper body, staring at him offended.

"So what, I'm hideous or something?" she asked. Lucas turned to see her, regretting his last statement.

"That's not what I meant-

"Then tell me? Damn. Where's my stupid bra?" she asled, looking around the room. Lucas bed down, picking it up and handing it to her. Grabbing it, Haley turned around to put it on.

"Lets just forget this ever happened ok" Haley sternlysaid placing her halter top on, then leaving the room. Lucas threw himself on the bed infuriated. Breathing out heavily he turned to his side, seeing the condom on the nightstand. Covering his face, embaressed, Lucas lifted himself of the bed, leaving the room.

**Next Day With Haley… **

Turning on her computer Haley sat in her chair somewhat relieved. She had avoided all of Lucas' calls. She didn't want to talk to him or for the matter of fact hear his messages. Signing into the internet, Haley thought if she should turn on her web cam. She still hasn't talked to Peyton._ Forget it, let her call me_, she thought, searching for music video's. A couple minutes later an IM popped up from Goldilocks. Resisting to avoid it, she clicked on it.

_IM SORRY!!! PLEASE TURN ON UR CAM!_ It read. Breathing out, Haley click on her web cam. Moments later, her screen revealed Peyton. Haley crossed her arms, waiting for her to speak.

"Hey Haley" Peyton said nervously. Haley kept still.

"Look, I'm really sorry. This whole month has been a mess. I haven't been myself" Peyton said, waiting for a reaction.

"Haley say something. Please?" Peyton pleaded.

"Is that it?" Haley asked.

"No, I'm really sorry for taking my stress out on you. Sorry for calling you annoying and noisy, your not. All you do is take care of me, and I took advantage of that. Sorry for not receiving your calls. Sorry for not calling you. Sorry I took this long. Haley you're my best friend, or at least I hope you still are" Peyton said, catching up with her breath. Haley sighed.

"I forgive you. On one condition" Haley said.

"Anything" Peyton immediately said.

"Next time you have a problem, tell me. Don't hide it from me" Haley said.

"You got it" Peyton smiled.

"So tell me, what were you tripping about?" Haley asked.

"Where to start…I was sleeping with Jared even after we broke up, for drugs" Peyton said quietly. Haley looked at her, eyes wide open.

"Peyton-

"I been failing all my classes too-

"All?-

"I been stealing money from my dad too-

"Your dad-

"I hate my body-

"What are you talking about?-

"That's pretty much it" Peyton finished.

"First of all drugs? You know better than that. Where you sleeping with Jared for drugs or to get money out of him?" Haley asked.

"No, he would give me some" Peyton said, looking at her lap.

"You're done seeing him right?" Haley asked.

"Yes, and I have a tutor now to help me with my grades and I apologized to my dad about how I been acting lately" Peyton said.

"Wow Peyt, that's a lot. But I'm glad your recovering" Haley smiled.

"And with you, what's been going on?" Peyton asked.

"My life's a mess" Haley said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked concerned.

"It happened New Years at a party" Haley said, trying not to cry. Peyton nodded, listening more.

"Lucas and I went to Brooke's party. This is what was suppose to happen: Lucas and Brooke were suppose to hook up, I was suppose to meet a cute guy. Or at least have a good time. Boy was I wrong" Haley said looking at Peyton.

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"At the party I heard some girls gossip about me that I was a whore and noisy. It made me think that I was because earlier you said that to me. I didn't know people hated me" Haley voice cracked.

"But I didn't mean it. Those girls are stupid. Forget them" Peyton said.

"That's not it" Haley said.

"There's more?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded.

"I was so mad about what they said plus what happened to us, that I got tipsy at first. Then I got tired of the music I went to search for an empty room to lay or something. When I found one, I found Lucas too. With a Vodka bottle" Haley said.

"You guys didn't" Peyton said.

"Yes. I Haley James had a one night stand, with Lucas" she said tearing all over again. Peyton looked at her stunned, then spoke:

"Its not that bad... at least you know him, right?" Peyton asked.

"That's not the point. I lost my virginity to him. I wanted to lose it on my wedding night or at least someone I really loved. But no. I was drunk. We both were. And now I'm avoiding him" Haley sniffed.

"I'm so sorry. But look at the bright side-

"What bright side? Do you now how awkward this is. He's like a brother to me" Haley wept again.

"Your right. I'm just trying to help" Peyton said.

"That's not even all. The morning after he said he would never sleep with me" Haley said.

"What's wrong with that?" Peyton asked confused.

"What isn't wrong with that? He basically implied I'm like a horrendous creature that he would never touch" Haley said.

"Don't you think your exaggerating just a little? He probably meant he would never sleep with you because he doesn't look at you like that, but maybe like a sister" Peyton said.

"Who side are you on!?" Haley yelled.

"Yours. I'm just saying-

"Don't please. He just caught me off guard when he said that. It hurt I guess. But sleeping with him? I would of never of guess that I would" Haley said, wiping her eyes.

"I say its about time" Peyton chuckled. Haley mugged her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I thought it was bound to happen. I mean when do two people of the opposite sex truly just stay friends?" Peyton asked

"Will and Grace do" Haley said right away.

"Will's gay. Plus when he was in the closet, Grace his "girlfriend," tried to sleep with him" Peyton said.

"Oh that's right" Haley felt dumb.

"Haley what you need is to relax. What happened, happened, and now you have to deal with it" Peyton said.

"Whatever" Haley said annoyed.

"Haley" Peyton said.

"Fine I'll talk to him when I can. Happy?" Haley asked. Peyton chuckled.

"Ok"

"Well druggie I have to sleep, adios" Haley said.

"Night boozy" Peyton laughed, as they both logged out.

**2 Weeks Later… **

"Lets sit here" Lucas said, placing his food on the table.

"Where's Haley? Ever since I moved here I haven't seen her" Nathan said, joining Lucas to eat. Its been the first week of school and new semester. Its been two weeks since Haley and Lucas still haven't spoke to one another.

"How do you like it so far anyways?' Lucas asked avoiding the question.

"It's ok" Nathan said, noticing something was wrong.

"Lucas can we talk" Haley asked walking next to him. She looked to Nathan and smiled.

"Hi Nate, I didn't know you were here already" she lied. Truthfully she saw him the first day, but if she talked to him, he would ask her about Lucas.

"Yeah, I been here all week. I was just asking Lucas why I haven't seen you" he said. Lucas remained quiet.

"Oh sorry, been busy. So Lucas can we talk, alone" she said, looking down at him.

"I don't see why we have to be alone, you can talk to me here" he said, looking up at her. Not wanting to argue, Haley sat with them.

"I'm sorry. I should of never been avoiding you phone calls" Haley said.

"You think" Lucas said the obvious. Haley looked down. _So they were fighting. I knew it_, Nathan thought, watching them.

"I know. I just freaked out about that happened between us, and what you said hurt me. So I yelled and left" Haley said, looking at him again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. All I meant is that I don't look at you as a fuck buddy. I care about you Haley, I would never sleep with you unless we were together" he said. Nathan spit out his drink. They turned to him.

"You guys slept together?" Nathan asked surprised, cleaning his mouth. They both nodded.

"Yeah" they said.

"Also it was a big deal to me. I cant believe I'm going to say this but I lost my virginity to you. So it was a big thing" Haley said.

"He was your first?" Nathan asked surprise again.

"Yeah" Haley said blushing.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry Haley" Lucas said sincerely, holding her hands.

"Me too, plus we were both drunk. And you were my first one nightstand. But I'm glad it was you" Haley smiled.

"Oh so both of you were drunk" Nathan said, as they both nodded.

"I'm glad it was you too. If I ever get drunk and end up sleeping with someone again, I hope it's you" Lucas smiled. Haley smiled too, walking to hug Lucas.

"Sorry" they both said to each other.

"So Haley you want to go to a party soon?" Nathan smirked. Haley released from Lucas, staring at Nathan.

"Hahaha, funny" Haley said, hitting him in the head, while Lucas gave him a death glare.

"Kidding. You guys don't know how to have fun" he said rubbing his head. Lucas and Haley looked at one another laughing.

"Whatever you say man" Lucas chuckled.

* * *

Tell me what you think, thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS EVREYONE FOR YOUR REPLIES! I KNOW THE LALEY WAS A SHOCK, BUT LIKE I SAID, IT'LL CLEAR UP.**

**

* * *

**

**CH9:**

"Peyton we need to talk" said her dad, as he walked into her room. Peyton looked up from her book.

"Ok" she said. He sat next to her.

"Summers coming up, and I know that yearly Haley comes here" he said.

"I know, I cant wait" Peyton smiled.

"That's the problem. Sweetie she cant come this year" he said. Peyton looked at him stunned.

"Why not?" she almost yelled.

"Your aunt Alyssa" he answered.

"Who's she?" she asked.

"She's your moms sister. You probably don't remember her" he said softly. Peyton looked away.

"How come I never heard of her?" Peyton asked.

"Before your mother and I got married, she started to act different. So your mother and I sort of blocked her away from you. I recently got a phone call from the hospital she's been in at" he said

"What did she have?" Peyton asked.

"She still has it, but she has treatment now that been helping her. She has schizophrenia. And since she out, I think its time you met her and became close to you. That's why this summer were going to Florida" he said. Peyton didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, but I do have good news for you" he said.

"What?" Peyton muttered.

"After summer we'll be moving back to Tree Hill" her dad said. Peyton immediately hugged her dad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed, still hugging her dad.

"I thought you be happy for that. Now you and Haley could finish your senior year together" he said, leaving her room.

"Yes" Peyton said, taking out her drawing book to draw.

**With Haley…**

"Yes! Cheerleading is over! No more practices. Today is the happiest day of my life" Haley cheered, throwing all her cheer gear into her bag, from her locker.

"Don't get to happy yet" Brooke said. Haley looked at her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Tryouts for next years squad are in two weeks" Brooke said, closing her locker. Haley groaned.

"Just had to bash my mood didn't you? Oh well, like that matters. There's no way I wont be on the squad, none the less be the captain again, since I have been the last 3 years" Haley said, closing her locker as well.

"Don't be so sure yet, again. I heard Bevin and Clarrisa are trying out for captain" Brooke said, as they both walked out of the girls locker room.

"Ha! Like they'll be. You know you and I will be captains again... What's with you? Why so gloomy?" Haley asked. Brooke looked at her.

"Lucas keeps ignoring me" Brooke dully said.

"Can you blame him? You invited him to your party, making him think something will happen between you too, and what do you do? You sleep with Kyle" Haley coldly.

"Don't have to be a bitch about it" Brooke muttered. Haley looked at her, standing still.

"Brooke I hate to say this to you, but you need to move on. It's been over a month and I don't think Lucas wants to be with you anymore" Haley said looking at Brooke at the eye.

"I know. But I'm used to guys wanting me regardless of what I done to them" she said. Haley chuckled.

"Well Tigger Lucas isn't another guy. He cares about who he's with. He treats girls like guy should treat them; he's gentleman, not one of those players" Haley said.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded.

"Sorry" Haley sincerely said. They both stayed quiet until they heard a honk. They both looked behind them and it was Lucas and Nathan.

"Who is that? With Lucas?" Brooke looked at him intrigued.

"His brother Nathan. Well I have to go" Haley said, beginning to walk away but Brooke stopped her.

"Haley wait. Do me a favor wont you?" she grinned.

"Um, sure" she said confused.

"Tell Nathan I said hi" she said, winking at her. Haley nodded unsure, then began to walk toward the car.

"Hi Hales" Nathan said, as she entered the car. She smile at both of them.

"Hi Nate, Luke. Thanks for picking me up" Haley said.

"No prob, want to go to my moms café to eat?" Lucas asked, driving away from the school.

"Hell yes I'm starving" Haley said.

"So what was Brooke talking to you about?" Lucas asked curious.

"Umm, she says… she says she's sorry for what happened between you guys. That she'll move on now" Haley lied. _Ok why did I just lie? _

"Is she that girl that you wanted to get with?' Nathan asked.

"Wanted to, being the key word" Lucas said.

"Oh" Nathan said. Minutes later:

"Haley what's wrong? Your not talking, you ususally ramble about whgatever?" Nathan asked. Haley looked at him, shaking from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. It's just I was so happy that cheerleading was over, but I forgot tryouts for next year is in two weeks" Haley lied again. She was actually thinking about Brooke's new interest in Nathan. Should she be feeling the way she is?

"If you don't like cheerleading, then don't tryout" Lucas said.

"No, I'm just lazy. All I want to do at this point is not work out anymore. I want to be like you guys. Lay around and eat all I want" Haley said, biting into her pizza.

"I swear Haley is a fatass in disguise" Lucas joked.

"Hey!" Haley said, kicking him.

"Calm down, that's compliment" Lucas laughed.

"How?" Haley pouted.

"What my dumbass of a brother means is that you can eat all you want and not gain weight. Girls would kill to have your body" Nathan said.

"I guess but that's not a compliment, heifer" Haley said to Lucas.

"Are you calling me fat?" Lucas said, while chewing his food. Nathan and Haley laughed at him.

"No, its just a compliment from me to you" Haley grinned.

"No its not…Porky" Lucas said.

"You cant do that" Haley said.

"Do what?" Lucas laughed.

"Call me thin then fat. that's a foul. You're fired" Haley laughed along.

"Were playing a game now. Fine, here's an intersection" Lucas said, throwing a fry at her. Nathan watched back at them laughing and throwing food at each other. He laughed more at their behavior, but at the same time felt a slight hint of jealousy towards Lucas. He wished he and Haley were more like that; playful. Not that there wasn't anything wrong with there friendship, but there's wasn't as close like hers and Lucas. But what he did know is that they were getting closer.

"Children stop. I'm going to have to take you your allowance away" Nathan said, trying to sound forceful. Both Lucas and Haley looked at him then laughed.

"Ok daddy" Haley chuckled.

"Someone has to take control" Nathan wined.

"Fine, me and Haley promise to behave" Lucas joke too.

'Ok stop with the child play. I'm not that old" Nathan said.

"Alright. So what are you guys doing later?" Haley asked, starting another conversation.

**Paley Interacts...**

"You cant come over this summer" Peyton said.

"Why not? Wait are you coming over? That's great! You -

"I cant. I'm going to Florida this summer" Peyton said.

"So this year I wont get to see you?" Haley sadly asked.

"No I'm sorry. I would take you with me if I could but I cant" Peyton said.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"To visit a aunt I never heard of. My dad said she's been in a hospital for a while, and that's she's finally been released and he wants me to go visit her" Peyton said.

"Weird, why haven't you heard of her?" Haley asked.

"She has a mental illness, so my parents didn't let me know about her until know, because they found the right type of medication for her" Peyton said.

"Sorry. I hope you have fun with her though" Haley smiled.

"Me too. I don't want this summer to be a waste of my time" Peyton dryly said.

"Cheer up I think it will be fun. Who knows maybe you two will have a lot in common" Haley suggested.

"Me and crazy?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, she's your aunt" Haley said.

"Whatever, so anything new with you?" she asked.

"Um, cheerleading's over and that's it. Other than that... nevermind I have to tryout again in two weeks" Haley said.

"Sucks, same here. Anyone you like lately?" Peyton asked. Haley thought about it.

"No, not really" she lied.

* * *

** I HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE LATER ON THERE WILL BE MORE NALEY THAN THERE IS RIGHT NOW. I FEEL LIKE UD AGAIN IN 3 HOURS, SO TELL THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the replies!! Here the next chapter I promised.**

**

* * *

**

**CH10: **

"Hey Nate, thanks for picking me up. Soon I'll have my license, promise" Haley said, climbing into his car.

"It's cool. How were the tryouts?" he asked.

"A bitch. The girls I thought would stick to me, hella double crossed me. We had a vote to see who would be the captain. Usually it's me and Brooke but she was voted off. So it was me against Bevin and people I thought would vote for me, didn't. Fuckers" she bitterly said, crossing her arms.

"Did she win?" he asked.

"Hell no! I won by barely two votes beating her" Haley said angrily.

"Why aren't you happy? You won" Nathan said, trying to cheer her up.

"So. I'm hurt that the people I considered friends, didn't have my back. Instead they made me feel weak and pathetic" Haley softly said. Nathan parked in her driveway.

"I'm sorry. At least you won and you can rub it against their faces. Or better, kick them of the team" Nathan said.

"Maybe. I'm sorry for telling you all of this. I feel like these past two years my girlfriends have been slipping away from me" Haley said, looking at Nathan.

"That's not true. You're one of the most popular girls I know. A lot of girls would love to talk to you or even hang out with you any day" Nathan said.

"But there no friends. There just people who think that if they hang with you, they'll get noticed, then they'll get popular. They just users" Haley sighed.

"Look on the bright side. You don't need them. Next year were going to be seniors and plus you have me and Luke. We have your back. And you know I'll be there for you, always" Nathan smiled.

"I know. Thanks" she said, giving him a hug.

"So what are you going to do now?" Haley asked, releasing from the him.

"Nothing. Lucas is on those leave me alone moods. So I wont be hanging out with him" Nathan said.

"Well, want to hang out with me? The new netflixs came in and I'm all home alone" Haley asked, grabbing her things from the back seat.

"All alone huh?" he smirked. Haley turned to him, giving him a look.

"Don't get any ideas" Haley smiled, stepping out of the car. Nathan shot his hands half way up.

"I wasn't" he chuckled, stepping out of his car too.

**With Peyton... **

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys" Peyton said sitting down with Nicky and Rachel for lunch.

"What's up Sawyer?" Nicky asked. Peyton weakly smiled at them, tapping her fingers on the table.

"You know that school's over in a month-

"I cant wait!" Rachel cut her off.

"Yeah me too. Here's the thing, actually two. Haley wont be coming this summer… or from now on" Peyton said. Both Rachel and Nicky looked at her puzzled.

"Why not? Are you and her not friends anymore? What happened?" Rachel asked quickly.

"No, it's no that. It's just that for summer I wont be here either. I'm going to be spending my summer in Florida with my aunt and dad" Peyton calmly said. Nicky and Rachel still looked confused.

"Wait if your going to be in Florida, wont Haley just come next year to visit you?" Nicky asked.

"She can come, but I wont be here" Peyton said.

"I'm really confused" Nicky said.

"I'm moving at the end of summer… to Tree Hill again" Peyton said.

"You wont be spending senior year with us?" Rachel asked.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. My dad switched his job again, and it's in Tree Hill. But we'll still be friends. I will never forget you guys" Peyton said, tears forming.

"Sucks. We wont be the three musketeers no more" Nicky pouted. Rachel and Peyton turned to her.

"I didn't know we were referred to that, but yeah" Rachel said, trying not to laugh along with Peyton.

"I'm going to miss you girls, really. I love ya'll" Peyton said sadly.

"You too goldilocks" Rachel said, hugging her.

"Ditto" Nicky said too, hugging her.

"When are you leaving?" Rachel asked, after the hug.

"The following week after school is out. So all this month me and my dad are packing" Peyton said. Rachel nodded.

"We need to get fucked up" Nicky said suddenly.

"What?" both Rachel and Peyton asked.

"We need to get wasted before you leave Peyt, you know as a good bye gesture and memoir of you" Nicky said. Rachel giggled.

"You want to remember me throwing up on a random lawn and being a bitch the morning after?" Peyton asked trying not to laugh again.

"Hell, lets get raw. All three of us" Nicky clapped.

"I think the 3rd musketeer here has a point" Rachel pointed at Nicky.

"I don't know. Remember how I was the last time I drank to muck booze or did drugs?" Peyton said.

"I know but this is special" Nicky said.

"Come on live a little" Nicky added.

"Are you in? …she asked Rachel, who nodded…Fine. Name the place and date and I'm there" Peyton smiled. Nicky smiled clapping her hands softly again.

**Back with Haley…. **

"This is so boring! Next" Nathan yawned. Haley rolled her eyes.

"This is the last movie that came. I have no more" Haley said pausing the film.

"It's not my fault you like crappy movies" Nathan said. Haley turned her body facing him. They were currently sitting on her couch.

"Crappy movies? It's you that doesn't have taste" Haley said.

"Taste has nothing to do with movies, it's about the action and the girls" Nathan said. Haley crossed her arms.

"Sorry if their no nude broads in these movies. Or people killing each other for money or world domination" Haley sarcastically said.

"Can you ever go a day without sarcasm?" Nathan asked.

"Can you ever go a day without being a dick?" Haley asked. Both of them didn't answer, they just stared at one another.

"Were dramatic you know that?" Haley softly laughed.

"I feel like were an old married couple" Nathan said joining her laugh.

"Nathan dear, can you get my teethe from the sink" Haley acted like an old person.

"Get them yourself you old hag" Nathan pretend himself. Haley gasp, slapping him in the arm.

"Kidding" Nathan chuckled.

"Hahaha funny. So you hungry?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, what are you going to serve me?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah right. Get your lazy but up and come get your own food" Haley said, walking over to her kitchen.

"Ugh, coming dear" Nathan tease, following her.

**Paley Time… **

"Are you excited that your going to your aunts house soon?" Haley asked.

"Thinking about it now, kind of. But I'm more excited about the end" Peyton smiled.

"What happens in the end?" Haley asked curious.

"I'll tell you when it happens" Peyton smiled. Haley looked at her odd, but simply shrugged.

"Ok. How are Rachel and Nicky? I haven't talked to them in a while" Haley said.

"There good. Partying like always, but happy" Peyton said.

"Tell them I said hi and that I'll call them soon. So did you try out?" Haley asked.

"Try out for cheerleading?…Haley nodded… No I don't think I'm going to be a cheerleader next year" Peyton said.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"I don't want to I guess" Peyton said, Not trying to blow her cover.

"Oh, sucks. But you decision. I think other than cheerleading I'm going to try out for the dancing team in my school" Haley said.

"Cool, more stress for you" Peyton cheered.

"No, not that much. Just something to do extra" Haley said.

"Whatever you say. So what happened today?" Peyton asked.

"I'm the only captain this year. And I hung out with Nathan after school" Haley said.

"Congrats. So with Nathan, are you into him?" Peyton asked curious.

"No, he's just really cool guy, and I like hanging out with him. Besides, he probably sees me as a sister. No chance. Plus we were only hanging out, watching a movie" Haley half lied.

"Ok, but he's hot. I saw him, remember? What about Lucas, are you guys comfortable again?" Peyton asked.

"Oh yeah. He and I are really close. But in way I don't see him as a brother, I guess because were so close we get close feeling toward one another. It's hard to explain" Haley said.

"It's called being horny. I can totally see you guys as friends with benefits" Peyton teased.

"Oh no! No. We could never be like that. And were not horny. It's just were close" Haley said, trying to make sense.

"Explain" Peyton said.

"Alright, um, when were together we, ugh it's hard to explain" Haley said, covering her head.

"What hard about it? And what do you mean together? Like alone or just together, together?" Peyton asked.

"When were together, like lets say walking together, we can hold hands. I can sit on his lap sometimes, and feel perfectly normal. He gives me rides most of the time. We go out a lot. But Nathan joins us too, sometimes more now than ever, actually. Also I can wear barley any clothes in front of him and feel normal, than with anyone else in the same room. I just simple feel comfortable around him. And every time we say bye we kiss each other in the cheek, but I do the same with Nathan now" Haley finished.

"Weird, he sounds like a boyfriend to me, personally. And are you sure you don't like him? Or vice- versa?" Peyton asked.

"No I don't like him. no feelings, and I don't think he likes me. I guess ever since us sleeping together it opened us to a new level of our friendship" Haley said.

"I'm betting $50 you guys soon will be fuck buddies. All in a matter of time" Peyton teased. Haley chuckled.

"Your on" Haley said.

* * *

**OK I KNOW THE ENDING IS A LITTLE CONFUSING I THINK, ABOUT LALEY, BUT SOONER IT WILL GET CLEARED ALSO WITH HALEY LYING ABOUT HER FEELINGS AND PEYTON SURPRISING HER. BWT THIS STORY IS GOING TO CHANGE IN WAY THAT MIGHT GET CONFUSING BUT I PROMISE U IT WILL ALL MAKE SINCE IN THE END!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS FOR THE REPLIES! I PROMISE TO REPLY TO THEM NEXT TIME, SO IF YOU HAVE A COMMENT, ASK AWAY! THANKS!**

**

* * *

**

"You're up. Damn I was going to throw this water at you. Here" Rachel said, putting the cup of water on the nightstand, then giving Peyton two aspirins. Peyton looked at her weird, not fully understanding what she had said to her.

"Can you not scream, I have a huge hangover" Peyton said, swallowing the pills, then drinking some water. Rachel laughed at her, sitting next to her.

"I'm not surprised. The way you were yesterday, damn girl, you're my new idol" Rachel said. Peyton looked at her odd.

"I am? What happened, wait what did I do?" Peyton asked worried.

"Oh nothing, except get heavily drunk, which explains why you have a hangover right now, and dance on top of a table, and make out with Jake" Rachel said. Peyton almost spot out her drink.

"I did what?" Peyton asked horrified, hoping she heard wrong.

"You got drunk, danc-

"Why didn't you stop me!?" Peyton yelled, throwing herself back to the bed then covering her face with a pillow.

"Because you told me last night before all of that happened, to let you get loose and not stop you. I only followed your word. Don't blame me" Rachel said. Peyton groaned.

"I forgot, the one night I didn't want you to listen to me, you did" Peyton said, still covering her face with the pillow.

"But you had fun. And look on the bright side, even if you did make a fool of yourself, you wont be here next year" Rachel said, looking at Peyton glared at her.

"That makes me feel so much better" Peyton sarcastically said, sitting on the bed now.

"Cheer up Peyt, it's not that bad" Rachel smiled at her.

"I made out with Jake, what am I suppose to do if I see him? Say, oh hey Jake I don't remember if you're a good kisser or not, but I want anything to do with you?" Peyton asked.

"Well you can call Haley and ask her. Or just wave and walk as far as you can from him" Rachel said. Peyton groaned and covered her face with the pillow again, while Rachel padded her back.

**With Haley...**

"Hey Hales" Nathan said.

"Hey, I came by to see if I can hang with you guys" Haley said.

"You can hang out with me, Lucas isn't here" Nathan said, letting her in his house.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's out on a date" Nathan said. Haley turned around.

"Ooh, with who?" Haley asked.

"The one girl from the dance team, Veronica" he said.

"She's nice, no wait! He cant date her" Haley said. Nathan looked at her odd.

"Why not?" he asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Because she's the captain of the dance team and she's an emotional girl. If Lucas breaks up with her she wont let me be in the team. She's those types of girls that are clingy" Haley said.

"Sucks" Nathan said relieved.

"No duh. I have to talk to Lucas when he comes back" Haley said, sitting on the couch.

"So what are we doing?" Haley added, looking up at Nathan.

"I was planning on working out at the gym. Want to go?" he asked. Haley looked at him in disbelief, her work out at this time? Yeah right.

"Don't I need to be a member?" she asked, hoping he say yes.

"I have a guest pass" he said. She forced a smile

"Great" she said. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought.

"Oh sorry? I like blue ones" she said.

"Are you ok?" Nicky asked.

"It just sunk in that I wont be here my senior year with you guys" Peyton said.

"I know, but we'll still talk to each other" Rachel said. Peyton nodded.

"Lets go eat ice cream, I want sweets" she smiled.

* * *

**THIS CH WAS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE REALLY LONG! TELL ME WHAT U THINK! THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

ell6ange oh no, jakes out of the story, peyton just made ot with him.

JamesLover23 thank you!

LaFilmeMichelle hope you like this one!

* * *

**CH12:**

"Come on Haley, 5 more" Nathan said, watching Haley bench press. Haley looked at him crazy, all red and sweaty.

"I cant... lift it off, before it crushes my neck" she said tired. Nathan lifted it up.

"Thank you" Haley said, sitting down now.

"It wasn't that bad. 5 more and you would of gone for 12" Nathan tried not to laugh.

"Sorry for not being like you. I have no upper body strength" she said, taking out her water bottle.

"Now my turn" he said, adding weight after weight.

"Your kidding me right? I cant lift that for you" Haley said.

"It not that heavy plus, I'll be doing the lifting" he said, adjusting himself on the bench press.

"Ready?" she asked, helping him with the bar. He nodded. She watched him flex, and was fascinated by the way he made it look so easy. And the way his arms were so built. What it weird to think she was getting turned on?

"Haley what number am I on?" he asked. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Uhh, I wasn't counting. Sorry" she said. He place the bar set.

"It's ok I was getting tired anyways" he said standing up.

"Alright, on to the next activity" he said excited, while Haley moaned in exhaustion.

**With Peyton…**

"Thanks guys for helping me pack. I forgot I had to pack today" Peyton said, placing her records inside boxes.

"No probs. Wow, Peyton you have to many records" Nicky said.

"I know, I like collecting them. In a way, I think I'm closer to my mom this way" Peyton smiled.

"Do you want me to pack your computer up?" Rachel asked.

"No, I haven't talked to Haley today. The computer is the last thing I'm going to pack" Peyton said.

"She doesn't know your moving to Tree Hill?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm going to surprise her" Peyton said.

"She's going to go crazy" Nicky giggled.

"I know, I cant wait" Peyton said, assembling the next box.

**With Haley…**

Lucas came from his date early. Wow that girl was emotional. He didn't think he could handle someone like her. So he told her, some family problem came up. Slouching on the couch, he turned on the TV to see whatever was on. Second later, he heard someone knock on the door. Hating getting up, he slowly walked over. As he walked the knocking became louder. He opened the door, looking at Haley being carried by Nathan (piggy back style).

"Move" she basically ordered. He stepped back, observing them and at the same time confused. Nathan carried her to the couch, sitting her down.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, not trying to laugh, at Haley's tired expression.

"Are you laughing at me?" Haley asked angrily.

"No" he said sternly. Nathan watched him amused.

"I thought so. Now get me some water" Haley said, trying to stretch her leg.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Someone over here tried to kill me. Where's my water?" Haley asked, laying on the couch.

"I'll help you" Nathan said, following Lucas to the kitchen.

"What did you do to her?" Lucas asked not being able to control his laughter any more.

"Since you went on your date, we went to the gym, and I might of pushed her of her limit on how much she can work out" Nathan said quickly, giving him the cup to fill it up with water.

"You what? Wow poor Hales, no wonder she's PMSing right now" Lucas laughed.

"By the way, I wouldn't say anything negative about Veronica if I were you" Nathan warned, walking back to living room. Lucas looked at him puzzled, following him.

"Here" Lucas gave Haley the glass of water. She took it and gulped it down.

"Thanks, please tell your date with Veronica went well" Haley said, looking at him.

"Yeah…it was fun" he lied. Haley observed him.

"Your lying" she said. He shook his head.

"I'm not, she's a great girl" he lied again.

"Lucas Eugene Scott I know when your lying to me. What happened?" she asked. Nathan laughed at him, Lucas glared at him.

"Damn, I need to stop hanging out with you. Look, she is a nice girl and all, but she's to emotional and sensitive. I don't think I want to in a relationship like that" he said.

"Lucas you need to go out with her" Haley said.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because if you don't she wont be on the dance team" Nathan answered for her.

"Exactly so you're going to call her right now, apologize for cutting the date short and by the time I'm on the team break up with her" Haley said handing him the phone. Lucas groaned.

"I don't want to" he whined like a 5 year old.

"Lucas give me your phone" she said. He handed it to her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Just be quiet" she said, dialing a number. Lucas looked over at Nathan, who looked at him, wondering what she was going to do.

"Hi Veronica, it's me Haley…I'm fine just tired….you want on a date with Lucas? No he didn't tell me…you like him?…No we have nothing going on…yeah I'll tell him…ok…bye" she hung up the phone, smiling at Lucas.

"Lucas when was the last time I told you I loved you?" Haley smiled. He looked at her odd.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I love you. So Nathan didn't you say you were going to show me your, um, basketball?" Haley tried to change the subject, but came up with a lame way.

"Haley" Lucas said. She turned to him, nervously laughing.

"Lucas the thing is that she doesn't want to go out with you after all. Aren't you happy" she cheered.

"Wait, why?" he asked.

"She thinks you to emotional for her, please don't hurt me I'm already in enough pain from one Scott" she said, using Nathan as her shield.

"Me to emotional for her? What the fuck?" he asked annoyed. Nathan laughed hysterically.

"Don't worry there other girls out there, I'll find you one. Promise" she said, trying not to laugh as well.

"Whatever, it's not like I liked her" he muttered, joining Haley on the couch.

"That's the spirit" she said padding him on the back.

"Wow Luke, I always a sister and all, so do you want ice cream to cure the pain" he teased. Lucas launched from the couch, tackling him.

"Hey, hey! Girls, cut it out!" she shouted. Seconds later they both stopped and sat on the couch, Haley in the middle.

"Can one of you drive me home?" Haley asked trying not laugh.

"No" they both said. She looked at them shocked.

"Why not? I'm in pain, I cant possible walk home like this" she said.

"For trying to set me up with loca Veronica" Lucas said.

"And for calling me a girl" Nathan said.

"Fine, I'll get a ride some other way" she said, taking her cell out.

"Hey Shane, it's me Haley, I was wondering if you could give me a ride-

"Fine I'll give you a ride" Nathan gave in. Haley smirked, closing her cell.

"Cool, now help me up" Haley said, stretching her hand out. He grabbed her hand.

"Yes ma'am" he teased.

**PALEY TIME…**

"You look awful" Peyton said.

"I'm exhausted. I worked out with Nathan today" Haley said.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"Because it was either watch boring talk shows with my mom or hang out with Nate and Luke, but Lucas was out on a date" Haley said.

"Can you feel your legs?" Peyton asked.

"No, so how was your day after the party?" Haley asked.

"Haley I don't remember, but Rachel and Nicky told me I went crazy" Peyton said.

"How crazy?" Haley asked intrigued.

"I got seriously drunk, no duh. I danced on top of a table like in the movie 10 things I hate about you" Peyton said.

"Nice" Haley laughed.

"And I was told I made out with Jake, your ex" Peyton said.

"Wow, you did go crazy. At least you didn't sleep with him, like what I did with Lucas at the New Years party" Haley said. Peyton nodded.

"Yup. How embarrassing" Peyton blushed.

"So your leaving tomorrow to your aunts house?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I leave at the crack of dawn" Peyton said.

"I hope you have fun, call me when you can" Haley smiled.

"Don't worry I will" she said.

"I hate to say this but I have to go. Call me soon" Haley yawned.

"Ok bye" Peyton said.

"Love you, bye" Haley said.

"Love you too" Peyton said as they both logged out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Special Thanks to:**LaFilmeMichelle, ell6ange, HJS-NS-23, LeytonTilEnd,Naleygirl4ever

**

* * *

**

"We'll miss you too" Nicky said hugging her, then Rachel.

"Bye, call us" Rachel said, releasing from the hug.

"Ok, bye. Don't forget to keep on partying" Peyton said, joining her dad in the van. They both nodded, waving goodbye. Peyton trIed not to cry and waved back, smiling.

"You ok Peyton?" asked her dad. She looked at him and weakly smiled.

"Might as well be" Peyton said. Her dad nodded, hugging her as well.

**With Haley…**

Haley was currently asleep, comfortably in her bed. Both Lucas and Nathan quietly walked into her room, watching Haley sleep.

"Are you ready?" Lucas whispered. Nathan nodded, taking out his whistle.

"Cover your ears" Nathan softly laughed. Lucas did so, not trying to laugh loudly. Seconds later Nathan blew the whistle causing Haley to jump from her bed, yelling:

"MOM!" both Nathan and Lucas laughed hysterically at her. She looked at them, fixing her hair out of her face.

"What the fuck are you guys doing in my room?" she asked in anger, covering herself with her sheets. Not that she needed to, she was wear short shorts and a tank top.

"Don't need to cover yourself. I already seen you" Lucas smirked. She blushed at him comment, while Nathan looked at him in disgust.

"Ew, I'm still here" Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"How did you guys get in my house? And why are you here at 8 in the morning?" she asked looking away from her alarm clock.

"Your mom let us in, both your folks went out for breakfast" Nathan said, sitting on her computer chair.

"Doesn't answer my question why you're here" Haley said annoyed.

"For our workout" Lucas said. Haley looked at them puzzled.

"What workout? I never agreed to this. Yesterday I worked out" she whined.

"You said you wanted to be in shape for both cheerleading and dance, so were just helping you" Nathan said.

"No I said the opposite. I said I wanted to pig out like you guys do, not ork out... again" she whined more.

"Come on Hales, it wont be bad. We'll make a deal. After your done we'll do whatever you want" Lucas said. Nathan looked at him concerned.

"Anything?" she grinned.

"Sure" Nathan said unsure.

"Ok, now get out so I can get dressed" she said.

**With Peyton…**

"209 West Burkeville... Here we are" Peyton's dad said to the taxi driver. Peyton observed the house. It was a big brown house, but the plants were dead. It looked lonely.

"Peyton you ready?" he asked, getting out of the taxi.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she whispered, following him.

"Peyton, you look just like you mother" Alyssa( think of Deb from the show) said hugging Peyton.

"Hi aunt" she said, hugging her back.

"Matt, wow look at you. You haven't changed a bit" she said, hugging him.

"Neither have you Alyssa" he said uncomfortably. Truthfully he didn't want to be here, but it was time Peyton met her.

"Well come on in. Peyton we have to talk so much. I want to know everything about you" Alyssa said. _She doesn't seem crazy, she just seems annoying_, Peyton thought. Peyton forced a smile, following her inside the house.

"And this is your room" Alyssa said, letting Peyton step into the house. Peyton was spechless. The room was filled with records, a laptop and a king size bed, and an record player.

"Wow, thank you. I didn't know you were into music?" Peyton asked, dropping her bags down to look around the room more.

"Who isn't? Your mother and I use to buy record after records, your grandparents went crazy on how many we bought. I thought you would like to stay here. Your father told me you like them" she smiled at Peyton.

"I love it, thank you' Peyton smiled sitting on her bed.

"I'm glad. Well settle in, dinner will be ready in half an hour" Alyssa said, leaving the room. Peyton smiled more, looking over some of the records.

"Do you need anything?" Alyssa asked, walking into Matt's room. He stepped back, forcing a smile.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm just setting my clothes away. Did Peyton like her room?" he asked her. She smiled walking closer to him.

"She loved it. Do you love yours?" she asked, touching his arm. He stepped farther from her.

"It's good. Look, you said you would back off. Nothings going to happen between us. Do you want me to take Peyton away?" he asked her.

"No, please don't. It took me forever to leave that place. I promise I wont try anything. Just don't take Peyton away. You know I love her" Alyssa said. Matt nodded.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour" Alyssa said, leaving the room. Matt sighed, taking the fame of him and Ellie's out. He looked at it smiling.

**With Haley…**

"I… cant… no more…please…" Haley said between breaths. Nathan and Lucas were ahead of her running up a hill.

"Come on Hale,y hustle up" Lucas said. Nathan jogged down beside her.

"We're almost there" he said, running at her pace. She looked at him then up the hill and back at him.

"You're crazy" she said. Nathan chuckled at her behaviour.

"I cant…my side hurts, break time…we been at this for a while today" she said between breaths stopping on the side of the hill, then sitting on the floor. Nathan joined her, while Lucas walked to them.

"How much more of this?" she asked, relaxing in the shade.

"Like an hour more" Lucas said. Haley groaned, leaning next to Nathan, resting her head on his shoulder. Seconds later, her cell phone rang.

"Hello, hey Peyton!…I told you she would be cool….well I'm currently dying…Lucas and Nathan woke me up this morning to workout with them…were on a break…running up a hill-

"Hales, we have to finish" Lucas said, drinking his water bottle. She glared at him, still resting against Nathan.

"Sorry I have to go, Luke, he wants me to keep running…alright talk to you later…bye" Haley said, hanging up the phone, glaring at Lucas again.

"She says to stop torturing me" Haley said. He laughed at her.

"Come on lets go" he said, beginning to jog. Haley stood, looking at Nathan.

"And I thought you were bad yesterday" Haley said, stretching her legs.

"Then I think I deserve an apology" he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Keep thinking" she said, running again.

**With Peyton…**

After dinner, Peyton went up to her room, listening to a record that her aunt owned. She was really wrong about her. During dinner, they talked about what they liked. They had so much in common. She wondered, why her aunt Alyssa was in the this place her dad kept referring to for a while. What did she do? And why didn't Peyton know about her before? All these question popped up, but soon were interrupted by her aunt coming in the room.

"I love this album. Your mom and I used to listen to it all the time" she said, sitting by Peyton on the bed.

"It rocks" Peyton said, looking at her.

"So tell me Peyton do you have a boyfriend?" Alyssa asked her.

"No, I don't" she said.

"That sucks, your such a beautiful girl. So tell me about yourself" Alyssa said.

"Well I'm a senior this year in school. I'm moving back to my hometown with my best friend Haley. And I love music, as you can see" Peyton said.

"How exciting, senior year. What do you plan after high school?" Alyssa said, taking out a cloth from her pocket. Peyton watched her.

"I plan to go to a college, I don't know which yet…What are those?" Peyton asked Alyssa swallow some pills.

"There my pills. I have to take them regularly" she smiled at her.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"I just have to" Alyssa said, not wanting to get into details.

"So I was thinking tomorrow, I show you around town. You up to it?" Alyssa added.

"Sure cant wait" Peyton smiled, talking further with her…

**With Haley…**

Haley slowly walked down from the stairs, agonizing in pain. After the workout, she immediacy headed for the shower and got dresses. The guys had had really pushed her today. But now it was her turn to make them suffer. She kept walking down the stairs. Nathan and Lucas were already showered and dressed. And were waiting for her outside.

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked, as she entered the car.

"Like hell" she said. They both chuckled at her.

"But that doesn't matter now. It's my turn, so drive to blockbuster" she grinned. When they arrived there, Haley quickly left the car and walked to the register, she had already ordered her movies in advance. Seconds later she walked back to the car, with a handful of movies.

"What did you get?" Lucas asked.

"My fav's: Tristan and Isolde, The Notebook, Teen Witch, In her Shoes, and Elizabethtown" she grinned, showing them the movies. The both groaned.

"Next to the store" she said. After the store, all three of them were at her house watching the movie 'In her Shoes'. Nathan and Lucas were bored out there mind.

"What a bitch, sleeping with the guy her sister likes and knowing it" Haley said, while eating some popcorn.

"Would you guys go that low to get revenge for one another?" Haley asked. They both looked at her odd.

"No" they both answered.

"That's good, don't ever let someone get between you guys. Oh no, she just entered the house, she going to find them… both Lucas and Nathan yawned…what I say? She just found them and that tramp was wearing her heels. No, no, no" Haley said shaking her head, while Nathan and Lucas wanted to strangle her.

**An Hour Later…**

"Aw, that was a great movie don't you think?" Haley asked them. Both guys were sleeping on the couch. She couldn't help but laugh. Looking at them more, an idea popped up. She quietly, paused the movie and brought out her bag out. Not trying to laugh, she took out her makeup, slowly started to apply blue eye shadow on Lucas and brown on Nathan. They didn't stir, next she applied blush on both of them. Again they didn't stir,_ damn there heavy sleepers_, she thought. For the final, phase, she took out her lip gloss. Trying not to shake, she began to apply lip gloss on Lucas first then Nathan. Closing her mouth no to laugh hard again, she stood up, changing movies to Tristan and Isolde. She stood looking at them.

"Nathan! Lucas! Wake up, we have to watch the next one" she laughed. They began to open their eyes. Nathan licked his lips. He thought, _why am I tasting strawberry?_ He looked over at Lucas and began to laugh immediately. Lucas heard him laugh, wondering why. Then he turned to Nathan and laughed at him back.

"Why are you wearing make up?" Lucas laughed.

"No, that's you" Nathan laughed, but they instantly stopped, staring at Haley, laughing at them hysterically.

"You guys look so beautiful" she smiled. They both jumped from the couch to look at their reflection. Both were terrified of what they saw. They turned back to Haley glaring at her. Then they began to chase her. She ran to her bathroom, locking herself.

"Haley open the door, were not to hurt you…badly" Nathan said, knocking on the door.

"No, leave me alone before I call the police. Plus you guys look sexy" she teased.

"Haley open the door!" Lucas yelled.

"I don't trust you guys" she said.

"We wont hurt you promise" Nathan said. Haley debated, she had to come out sometime.

"Fine, but back away from the door" she said, half opening the door.

"Ok" they both said. She opened the door and slowly came out. Big mistake. Once she was fully out, Nathan shook a large soda bottle, and drenched her in it. She screamed once it happened.

"I'm soaked" she said, wiping the soda of her face.

"Paybacks a bitch" Lucas and Nathan laughed. Throughout the night all 3 of them just joked around and watched the movies. It was fun, even if they acted immature.

* * *

**Alright there's the latest ud. Soon romance will blossom, while anger and suspense as well...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Special Thanks to:**McsteamyIsMcGorgeous  
DreamerChick21  
LeytonTilEnd  
23NaleyLuvin23  
Naleygirl4ever  
x.kaytee.x

**

* * *

**

**CH14:**

"This is the mall, and over there is the art exhibition" Alyssa said, pointing out the buildings to Peyton. They been out to the city for about half an hour.

"This is a pretty place. And I love the temperature" Peyton said.

"It's always warm here, or blazing hot" Alyssa said.

"How long have you lived here?" Peyton asked.

"About 6 months" she said.

"Cool. So you want to take me to the mall?" Peyton smiled. Alyssa chuckled.

"Sure, that was our next stop anyway" she said, driving towards it.

**With Haley…**

Nathan walked up Haley's stairs. Her parents had let him in. Once again they were out for the rest of the day._ Do they ever have time for their daughter?_ he thought. Lucas didn't come with him today because honestly he didn't know why. Lucas mumbled something to him in the morning so he just left him and headed of to Haley's house. He reached Haley's room, and saw her peacefully asleep. To bad he was about to wake her to go work out. He yawned, walking closer to her. He decided this time not to blow his whistle. He began to shake her.

"Haley, wake up" he sang. She opened her eyes slowly.

"No, no, no , and no" she said once she saw him, turning sides, and covering her face with her pillow. He laughed, pulling the sheets off her. She groaned, still not facing him. Her head was buried under the pillow. Nathan couldn't help but stare at her, mostly her legs. She turned to look at him and instantly smirked.

"Like what you see?" she asked. He snapped out, blushing and turned to her.

"I wasn't looking at you, conceited" he lied. She raised and eyebrow, then yawned.

"Come on Nathan, do we really have to work out? We can work out all day, just later on. Let me sleep. It's barely 8 in the morning" she said yawning again. He crossed his arms.

"No, come on" he said, but couldn't help but yawn as well. She smiled, sliding to the end of her bed.

"Nathan, you tired too. You keep yawning. Come on sleep with me. For at least 2 more hours" she smiled.

"I don't know, were suppose to be out by now" he said, yawning again. _Damn I need to stop yawning_, he thought.

"Please" she said, tapping the empty area of her bed. Nathan, not thinking twice, gave in and walked to the other side of her bed. He took of his shoes and laid next to her.

"Thank you" Haley cheered, kissing him on the cheek, then laying down once more. He smiled, then after a while fell asleep.

**With Peyton…**

"You like it?" he aunt asked her. Peyton looked at the expensive art set.

"Yes, it's really nice" she said, looking at it more, then at the price; $235. _Yeah right,_ she thought.

"Lets go to the next place" she said, disappointed. He aunt looked at it.

"If you want it, I'll buy it for you" she said. Peyton turned around to look at her.

"No, it's ok" she smiled, not trying to glance at the art set.

"Peyton I can afford it. Do you want it or not?" Alyssa asked.

"If it's not to much trouble" Peyton shly said.

"Ok then, stop being so afraid. If you want something, ask me. I'm going to be the aunt that spoils you" she smiled. Peyton smiled back, grabbing the art set, and walking with her aunt to the register.

**An Hour Later…**

"Dad look what my aunt bought me" Peyton said, showing her dad the art set. He observed it, then looking at the price.

"Alyssa this is expensive, you didn't have to buy it" he said looking at Alyssa, whom was entering the room.

"She wanted it. Have you seen her art? It beautiful, all I want to do is encourage her more to draw." Alyssa said, placing her bags down.

"I know her art is beautiful. Look Alyssa I appreciate what your doing with letting us stay here and all, but if my daughter wants something as expensive as this, let her ask me" he said angrily. Peyton was surprised by her dads attitude.

"Dad, she told me she could afford it. Don't have to get hostile" Peyton said.

"Peyton listen to me. If you want something, from now on, ask me and only me. Is that understood?" he said loudly.

"But dad-

"Is that understood?" he asked again in a forceful tone. Peyton looked down.

"Yes" she said, walking away to her room.

"Matt I don't see what the problem is. I bought her a gift, nothing more. Don't I have the right to buy her stuff?" she asked him. Matt looked down at his wallet. He handed her the money she wasted on the art set.

"No you don't. Look Alyssa thanks, but she's my daughter and whatever I say to her is obeyed. Be thankful enough I let her meet you in the first place" Matt bitterly said, walking away.

Peyton stormed into her room, throwing herself on her bed. Why did her dad react like that? Why did he hate aunt Alyssa so much? All theses questions ran through her head, until she was interrupted.

"Peyton can I talk to you?" he dad asked.

"Either way, you going to" she sarcastically said, not bothering to look at him. He entered her room, and sat next to her.

"Sweetie, you know I love you. But if you want something expensive ask me. That's why I gave you your own credit card" he said, playing with her curly, blonde hair. She turned around facing him.

"I know that dad, but she told me she could afford it" she said.

"No, she cant. Peyton the reason I got mad is because she might say she can afford it, and she might but that money she has saved up is for something else" he said.

"For what?" she asked curious.

"Her pills. You seen her everyday so far swallow them. Peyton she needs them, badly. That money is all she has for them. Do you see why, expensive stuff like this, she cant afford?" he asked, pointed at her art set. Peyton nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted it. I'll pay her back" Peyton said. Matt leaned forward and kissed her in her forehead.

"It's ok sweetheart. Next time, now you know what to do" he said, walking away from her room.

**With Haley…**

Lucas opened Haley's door and saw Haley's back against Nathan chest. He didn't know how to react to that. He walked closer shouting their name. They both stirred, looking at Lucas.

"What the hell? You guys were suppose to be working out three hours ago" he said.

"It's 11 already?" Haley said in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah!" he yelled.

"Why are you yelling? We wanted to sleep, beside where the hell where you?" Haley yelled.

"Sleeping" he whispered.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked, sitting on the bed.

"Ok I was sleeping. So maybe working out every morning is not a great idea" he said.

"Ha, what I say?" Haley jumped out of her bed.

"Ok, so what do you want to do, since we're here already?" Lucas asked.

"Actually I was going to surprise you, but you have a date" Haley said to Lucas. He looked at her odd.

"With who?" he asked.

"My friend Riana, from the cheerleading team. And your date starts at one" Haley smiled at him.

"She wants to go out with me? Are you sure?" he asked surprise. Riana, was one of the hottest girls on the squad.

"Yup, so you should go home and get ready and plan your date. Here is her address" Haley said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Thank you Hales" he said snatching the paper and leaving her house.

"Couldn't wait to be home along with me, could you?" Nathan smirked. Haley turned to Nathan.

"I couldn't help it, you're just to damn hot" she played along.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" he smirked. She hit him in his arm

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have a big ego?" she asked him.

"One or twice" he said. She laughed at him.

"I thought so" she said, getting out of her bed.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Want to see a movie?" he asked.

"Sure" she said, grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

**A Few Hours Later…**

"Nathan that movie sucked, and you know it" Haley laughed as they were exiting the movie theater.

"Ok, so maybe it did" he said. They kept walking along, until they ran into Haley's friends.

"Haley, Nathan hey" Bevin said. She was with her other three friends. Haley forced a smile. These were the girls that voted against her to be captain.

"Bevin, girls, hi" she said. Nathan smiled at them.

"So are you guys here on a date?" Bevin asked.

"Oh, no were just friends" Haley said.

"Yeah, were just friends" Nathan added.

"Oh, ok. We'll see you later then" Bevin said, walking away with her friends. Nathan and Haley proceeded, walking to his car.

"Wait Nathan, let me throw this away" Haley said, walking to the trash can. As she threw it away, she heard Bevin talk about her. She hid behind the wall.

"Friends my ass. I guess one Scott wasn't enough... Talk about a Scott whore" Bevin said, as her other friends laughed. Haley looked down hurt. How can they talk shit about her, when they had no reason. She had been friends with them since middle school. She walked back to Nathan's car.

"So where else?" he asked. She remained quit, for a while.

"Can you just drive me home, please?" she asked.

"Ok" he said, not noticing her mood. Once they arrived there, she couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying.

"What wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"They is what wrong. Always them. Why cant they just leave me alone?" she said, trying not control herself.

"Who's them?" he asked, rubbing her back. She turned to him, wiping her tears.

"Bevin, Claire and Clarrisa. When I threw my trash away, they were talking about me" she sniffed.

"What did they say?" he asked concerened.

"They called me the Scott whore. They think I'm screwing you too. Why cant they just leave me the hell alone" she said, crying again. He sighed. Over the year, those girls have been starting drama with Haley. But with that whole time Haley had defended herself, or ignored it, but he wondered, why pretend to be friends with someone that doesn't like you or vice- versa? He hated seeing her cry.

"I'm sorry. There probably jealous" he said. She looked at him again.

"Of what?" she asked.

"That you get to hang out with someone as hot as me" he grinned. She laughed at his statement.

"You and your ego" she said. He wiped away her tears.

"At least I made you laugh" he smiled at her. She returned the smile.

"This is why I love you. Your always making me feel better. Thanks" she said, kissing him on the cheek. Once her lips touched his skin, it felt weird; for the first time. Slowly backing away from kissing him in the cheek, Haley locked eyes with him, and without words being spoken, she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please reply!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all the replies!**

**

* * *

**

**CH15:**

Realizing what Haley had just done, she backed away. Instantly blushing.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me" she said, not facing him. He stood there stunned at what has happened. He wanted to say something, but for the first time in his life, involving a girl that is, he was speechless. Haley looked back at him embarrassed.

"You don't have to say anything. You know what? Lets just forget this ever happened. I have to go. Thanks for the ride. Bye" she rambled, leaving the car. He watched her run to her house. Sitting in his car, urging to chase her, he couldn't. His mind and body were not connecting.

**With Peyton…**

Matt entered his room exhausted. Even though he wasn't working, his business still demanded him to email fax's, quotes, voicemails, blah, blah, blah. Basically tired as hell. He threw himself to his bed, relaxing his muscles, instantly falling asleep.

**Minutes Later…**

Turning sides on his bed, he felt something rub his leg softly. He shook his leg, taking off the sensation. Moments later he felt a pair of arms hug him.

"Matt, I miss you so much" she whispered softly. He turned around, not fully awake, touching her hair. Her hair was soft and curly.

"I missed you too, Ellie" he whispered back. He moved closing, locking lips with her.

"I love you, I want both you and Peyton here forever" she said loudly, breaking away. Matt stop jumping out of the bed, to turn the lights on. Ellie didn't talk like that. Once the lights were on, it revealed Alyssa in skimpy clothes, and wearing a blonde curly wig. Immediately he boiled in anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Alyssa?" he growled furiously. She looked at him odd.

"What are you talking about Matt? I'm Ellie" she said. Matt's eye widen. _No, not again_, he thought.

"Alyssa, your name is Alyssa. You will never be Ellie. Not now and not ever" he said, walking toward her, grabbing her and dragging her to her room.

"Matt honey, what are you doing? You're hurting me" she said along the way. He dropped her in her bed, scanning around.

"Were are you pills?" he asked.

"I wont tell you" she smirked, leaning back on the bed. He glared at her, walking to her nightstand. Once he opened it, he took a towel out. The pills were wrapped around inside. He unwrapped them they looked normal, plastic pills, but they still looked somewhat weird. He sniffed them.

"Where are the real pills?" he asked. The pills he sniffed contained sugar inside.

"They are my pills, I just enhanced them" she smiled at him. He looked at her stunned. She wasn't suppose to be like this. The pills were suppose to be improving her, not detaining her. She began to laugh.

"Oh, Matt. It's so good to be out of that place. Do you have any idea how crazy I was going with out you and my daughter?" she said, walking closer ton him.

"She's not your daughter, she's Ellie's. Your sister's, my wife's daughter" he spat.

"No, she's my daughter and you're my husband! Why cant you see that!" she screamed at him.

"You're sick. I should of never came here" he said, dragging her again, and tossing her in the nearest room and locking her in there.

"Matt, sweetie, let me out! Now!" she screamed, banging the door. He stepped back, rubbing his head. _Why did I come? She's sick _, he thought. Seconds later, he grabbed the phone and dialed a familiar number he hasn't dialed in years. After the phone call, he rushed into Peyton's room, waking her up.

"Peyton wake up" he said, repeatedly. She woke up confused.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to leave. Pack what you can" he said, leaving the room.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why is aunt Alyssa screaming?" she asked. He turned, facing her.

"Just pack your things. End of discussion" he sternly said.

"Dad!" she yelled, but he left the room.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, getting out of her bed.

**With Haley…**

Still sitting in his car, Nathan banged the seat next to him. _What the fuck am I doing?_ He thought. Stepping out of his car, he walked rapidly to her house. Exhaling he knocked on her door. Moments later, Haley opened the door, eyes more puffy than before. Thought before she could say anything, Nathan launched himself at her, instantly kissing her. He gripped his hands on Haley's face, a second later, Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist. They both were in a hot, make out session, trying to take control, while stepping further into her house. They reached her couch, kissing each other, heavily more.

"Ahh, what are we doing?" Haley asked, pushing Nathan off her, then standing up.

"Kissing" he said obviously, looking at her stunned.

"No duh? But then what? Are we a couple? Are we just kissing for the hell of it? Or is this a one time thing?" she asked, pacing around the room. He stood up, holding her arm. She looked up at his piercing blue eyes.

"Do you want to be with me?" he asked her.

"No…yes… I don't know" she whispered, looking down. He touched her chin, making her look at him.

"Well I do" he said. She looked further into his eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, for a while now" he confessed. Haley smiled at him.

"What do you know, so have I" she said, leaning up to kiss him once more.

**With Peyton…**

"Dad, what's going on?" Peyton asked, walking out with her suitcase.

"Your aunt…she's sick again, and I already called people, to come get her" he said, trying not to go into detail.

"Is she ok? Why is she locked up?" she asked, walking to the door.

"Peyton, step away from the door! Here are the keys of the rental car, go inside. I'll join you in a while" he said.

"Can I say bye?" Peyton asked.

"Get me out!" Alyssa kept screaming.

"No, now go" Matt demanded. Peyton walked away sad, she really wanted to see her aunt.

Several minutes sitting inside the car, a somewhat type of ambulance came parking next to her. _What the _… she thought. Matt entered the car, starting it.

"Dad, tell me what the hell is going on?" Peyton asked. He began to drive away.

"Your aunt is mentally sick. She was locked up at a mental hospital for 7 years. I thought she has improved. But she lied and it's best if we just left" he said. Peyton looked down. She didn't know her aunt was sick that way.

"I'm sorry Peyton, this is why I didn't want you to meet her" her dad said. Peyton nodded, what else was there to say?

* * *

I'll ud again, in a couple of hours! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks- **Naleygirl4ever, OTHlover04, JamesLover23

* * *

**CH16:**

The next day both Lucas and Nathan entered Haley's house.

"Hey guys, come in" Haley said opening the door.

"Hey Hales, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Well I decided to cook today. So sit and try my food" Haley said, as they followed her in the kitchen. The both sat down. Haley smiled at Nathan and vice-versa, and Lucas noticed.

"So Luke how was you date with Riana?" Haley asked, placing plates on the table.

"Um, boring actually. The girl may be hot but she's clueless. I think you're the smartest girl on the squad" he said.

"Sorry. I thought you guys would hit it off" Haley said, now placing a bowl of spaghetti on the center.

"It's ok" he said, serving himself food.

"Well me and Nate have great news" Haley said, sitting down next to Nathan. Lucas looked at them, quiet.

"We're dating" Haley cheered holding Nathan's hand. Lucas remained quiet, still staring at them.

"Lukas, we're dating" Haley repeated, waiting for a response.

**With Peyton…**

"We're here Peyton. To our home: Tree Hill" Matt said as they drove past the Arriving Tree Hill Sign. Peyton brightly smiled.

"Dad could you-

"I'm driving there now. Don't worry in 5 minutes will be there" he smiled. Peyton clapped her hands excited.

**With Haley…**

"What? Since when?" he said loudly.

"Yesterday" Nathan said.

"This is so you Nathan" Lucas said, getting up and walking away. Both Haley and Nathan followed him. confused.

"Lucas, hold up. Why are you mad? You should be happy" Haley said.

"Why Haley? Give me a reason" Lucas asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I like him. Why are you tripping?" she him. She never imagined he react mad.

"He's my brother, that's why. You know how awkward this is now? But you Nathan, this is so typical of you. Just come back and move in with me and mom and take things from me" Lucas spat.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"You come in and move into my room, you take the car that was for me, and now you want Haley. Well you cant have her. She's mine" Lucas said. Haley gasp, and stepped closer to Lucas.

"I'm yours?" Haley hoped she heard wrong.

"Who made you in charge. I can date who I want., when I want. And Haley's my girlfriend, if you like it or not" Nathan loudly said. Lucas looked down and back up at his brother. Haley was still stunned at what Lucas had said.

"What, have nothing to say?" Nathan added.

"Actually yes; stay away from my room and my stuff" he pointed at Haley.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm yours? Your stuff? I'm a human being!" Haley shouted.

"I know, but… He cant have you, your were mine first" Lucas whined. Haley exhaled. Not half a second later the door opened, revealing Peyton. They turned to her. She forced a smile.

"Bad time to surprise I see" she nervously said, watching her friend and two guys pissed off..

"Peyton?…Hold on… First of all Luke, you don't own me, no one does other than myself. And I'm dating Nathan if you like it or not. I'm sorry if this is weird, but we want to be together" Haley said. He shook his head.

"Whatever" he said, leaving the house.

"Nathan, I think you should leave as well, I need to talk to my best friend" Haley said walking to him.

"Ok, I'll call you later" he said, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips and left, saying goodbye to Peyton as well.

"Peyton!" Haley screamed, hugging her. Peyton hugged her.

"What the hell was going on?" Peyton said as they broke away from the hug.

"Lucas said he 'owns' me, and doesn't approve of me and Nathan dating" Haley said.

"What? Who does he think he is?" Peyton asked.

"My 'ruler' obviously" Haley sarcastically said.

"I think he's just jealous" Peyton said, sitting on the couch. Haley joined her.

"Of what?" Haley asked.

"That your slowly replacing him with Nathan, maybe" Peyton said.

"But I'm not. I'm dating Nathan, while other than you, Lucas is also my best friend" Haley said, exhaling.

"Doesn't matter. But tell me, what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Actually I was going to surprise you till the end of summer, but I'm moving here. I get to finish my senior year with you" Peyton said excited. Haley looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Peyton nodded. Haley screamed, and hugged her again.

"This is great!" Haley cheered.

"But I don't get it. Why are you here earlier. I thought you were having a awesome time with your aunt" Haley asked.

"Well like you drama follows me too…I really thought I was going to stay there all summer. But yesterday at the middle of the night, my dad woke me up and told me to pack what I can because we were leaving. I ask why. And he ignores me. And in the background I hear my aunt screaming. My dad locked her in a room. After that he screams at me to go inside the rental car. I didn't get to even say bye to her. Then these type of ambulance came, and my dad appeared and we drove off. I asked again what the hell was going on, and he tells me, she has an mental illness, and she needs to be taken care of" Peyton explained.

"Wow. I'm sorry" Haley said, rubbing her arm.

"It's ok. But what about you, going out with Nathan. Damn I should of betted on him" Peyton joked. Haley blushed.

"Where's my money bitch. Well yeah, were going out and I'm happy" Haley smiled.

"That's good, now on to Lucas, what are you going to be doing about him?" Peyton asked. Haley leaned her head on the pillow.

"I honestly don't know. I guess give him time to cool down then talk to him" Haley said.

"No comment" Peyton said. Both chuckled.

"Want to eat? I cooked" Haley said.

"What are we waiting for" Peyton said, as they both walked to the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

**HaleyNathanScott23- Thank you! oh no, no laley, this chapter should clear it up. this is a for sure naley.**

**JamesLover23- thank you for your reply!**

**HJS-NS-23- Thank Kelley, glad your enjoying them!**

**ell6ange-No, no laley romance whatsoever. this chapter should clear things up!**

**LaFilmeMichelle- thank you, i try my best! i'm gald you're enjoying my story!**

**eerriinn91- thanks! later on more couple will submit!**

**Naleygirl4ever- thanks Sophia!**

**x.kaytee.x- well ecpect a lot of drama, and a twist on the story! thanks hun!  
**

**

* * *

**

**CH17:**

The next morning Haley went to visit the Scott's. Of course Peyton went along with her.

"Nathan hey, is Lucas here?" Haley asked, giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, he's been in his room all day, avoiding me. Come in. Hi, Peyton, right?" he asked her, as they walked inside.

"Yeah, it's Peyton" she smiled at him.

"I'll be right back. Meanwhile, you guys talk. Get to know each other" Haley smiled, walking further in the hall way. Haley entered the room without knocking. Lucas was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Lucas, can we talk?" Haley asked, standing above him. He didn't make eye contact.

"I don't talk to backstabbers" he bitterly said.

"Backstabber? I have not in anyway betrayed you. Lucas you're my best friend and I like your brother and he likes me. Why cant you accept that!?" Haley screamed. He stood from his bed, facing Haley.

"Because I care about you too much to get hurt. You don't know Nathan as I do. Yeah he'll be with you for weeks or even months, but once he's bored with you, you're out of the picture. He'll hurt you Hales, and I don't want to see you in pain" Lucas said. Haley soften her facial expression.

"Lucas, even if Nathan and I wont last, it's just a relationship; they're not perfect. You're right I don't know Nathan like you do, but for the moment we're together and we're finding things about each other. All I ask is for you to be ok with it. And if that day comes that Nathan might of hurt me, then it'll come and yes I'll be in pain, but it's my pain and if you want to, you can help me cope. I know you care about me, and I care for you too. I love you Lucas, your like a brother to me" Haley smiled. Lucas smiled, hugging her.

"I love you too Haley. And I'll always be there for you, know that. Even if my idiot of a brother might hurt you" he said, still hugging her.

"So, are you ok with us now?" Haley asked, releasing him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Good, I love you and all, but you're too stubborn. Now lets go, Peyton's here" Haley said, walking with him to the living room.

"Guess who made up" Haley said, linking arms with Lucas.

"That's great Laley's back together" Peyton said. Both Lucas and Haley looked at her strange.

"Lucas what do you have to say?" Haley said.

"Sorry Nathan I overreacted, and hi Peyton sorry if I appeared an ass yesterday" he said, sitting on the couch.

"Cool, now that everything's back to normal, Nathan and I have to go" Haley said, taking Nathan's hand. Peyton tugged her next to her.

"What am I suppose to do?" Peyton asked.

"Think about it as Leyton getting to know one another" Haley winked, walking out of the house with Nathan.

"What do you have planned?" Nathan asked her curiously.

"Nothing, I just think they should get to know one another" Haley said, as they entered his car.

Back with Lucas and Peyton; remained quiet on the couch.

"So Lucas, other than basketball what do you like to do?" Peyton asked.

"I like to read and write. I plan to write a book one day" he said.

"Really? I would of never guessed that. What type of book?" she asked.

"Yeah, I always loved English. I'm thinking like a romance novel, or a thriller" he answered.

"What about you? From what Haley tells me, you like to draw" he added.

"Since I was little I always loved to draw. I draw everything... Say Lucas do you have anything planned today?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I know I just met you, but I really wanted to paint my room, and I was going to ask Haley, but she's all busy with your brother. Do you mind if by anyway you can help me?" Peyton asked.

"No, I don't mind. Today all I was planning was to watch TV" he lightly laughed.

"Great, lets go to the paint store. Is Albert's paint place still here?" she asked, as they walked outside.

"Yeah, but it has changed" he said, driving away with her.

**Two Hours Later…**

"We're not even half way done yet" Peyton laughed.

"Because someone's picky selection in paint" Lucas hinted. Peyton splashed him with paint.

"They didn't have my favorite kind, so I had rethink the whole concept of my room. And I'm not picky" she stuck out her tongue.

"Ok sorry, don't have to get violent" he rubbed his hand against his shirt. Waiting a little more, he splashed her back with paint, all over her hair.

"Oh no you didn't. My hair" she said, feeling all the paint in her hair.

"Burgundy fits you" he grinned, staring at her. She glared at him, throwing the whole bucket of paint on him. He gasp for air, rubbing the paint off his face.

"This means war" he said, grabbing a bucket and paint brush, as Peyton did as well. The whole hour they played around, telling jokes and stories. Another two hours later and both of them were sitting on the floor, eating pizza. They had just barely finished painting the room.

"I like this song, who plays it?" he asked.

"R.E.M- Stand" she answered.

"I like them" he said. A couple minutes Haley walked in.

"What happened here. Did they paint explode or something?" she asked, placing her hand on her neck.

"No, we had a paint fight" Lucas said. Haley laughed, staring at Peyton's hair.

"I love your hair" Haley said. Peyton flashed a fake smile.

"It'll come off" she added.

"Well Peyton, cool hanging out with you. I have to go. Bye Hales" he said leaving the room.

"So how was it?" Haley asked, walking closer to Peyton.

"He's cool, but I know what your trying to do. It's to soon girl. I don't think we're couple material" Peyton said.

"Soon, just watch" Haley said, still covering her neck.

"Haley drop the hand" Peyton said. Haley smiled, revealing hickies on her neck.

"What the hell did he do to you? Chew you up?" she asked.

"No, we just got into it" Haley said, grabbing a slice.

"Wow girl, you like him don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah" Haley said. Peyton chuckled, eating more pizza.

**Back In Florida…**

_How can he do this to me? Again. I don't deserve to be here. I need to be by my daughter. Matt will see that we're meant to be_, Alyssa thought.

"Henry, will you come here for a moment?" Alyssa seductively asked, calling the night security man.

"What do you want, Alyssa?" he asked opening the door, at that moment that he did she grabbed his hands, leaning in to kiss him. He began to kiss her back, getting into the mood. Slowly as they walked back to her bed. Once she was on top of him, she grabbed the knife, under her pillow. She smiled at him, and quickly sliced his throat. He died, choking. She smirked, grabbing his keys, and being unwatched, escaped the mental intuition, to Henry's car. Next stop: Tree Hill.

* * *

Crazy aunt on the losse expect drama. And disclaimer, expect a character changing, and not for the well; though everyhting will make sense as the chapters proceed. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks everyone for their great replies! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**CH18:**

Already on the second month of school, Peyton has adjusted herself back to the Tree Hill life. Throughout the summer she and Haley have hung out more, along with the Scott's. Though at times it was awkward because of Naley romance, that Lucas and her felt like the extra wheels. Haley walked to her locker, switching books. Nathan surprised her from the back.

"Nathan. You startled me" Haley said, looking at him.

"My bad, so what class you going to now?" Nathan asked.

"To government and you?" she asked, as they walked to their classes.

"To economics. I was wondering if tomorrow after school you want to go to the movies?" Nathan asked.

"I guess, for once I don't do anything that today" she said.

"Cool, so I'll see you at lunch" he said, leaning in for a kiss, then they both walked their separate ways. Haley walked into her classroom, and sat next to Peyton who zoned out to her own little world.

"Peyton, you ok?" Haley asked. She turned to her.

"Yeah, just tired" Peyton weakly smiled. Haley nodded, taking out her notes, while Peyton kept thinking about what happened about a month ago.

_Flashback:_

Peyton was out at the record store, looking for a new album. Moments later, someone she never expected surprised her.

"Auntie Alyssa! What are you doing here?" Peyton said, hugging her.

"Oh Peyton how I missed you. I'm here to be with you, but you cant tell anyone, I want to surprise them" she lied.

"That's great, but where have you been? What happened? I have so much to ask you" Peyton said. Alyssa smiled.

"I just got sick again. But I'm back for good, and no one is going to tear me apart from you" Alyssa said hugging Peyton once more.

"Good" Peyton said smiling.

"Lets go eat" Alyssa said, as they exited the store.

End of flashback

Peyton smiled to herself. Everyday after practice or whenever possible she would visit her aunt to hang out with. She wasthe mom that was robbed from her a long ago. She shook her head a whiole later, getting focused on the lector.

**At Lunch…**

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said, sitting next to her. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked him.

"Nothing much and you?" he asked.

"Same. Boring day as usual" she replied. Nathan and Haley soon joined in.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you guys, so listen" Haley said. They looked at her.

"My first dance competition is today at 7. I'm so excited, and I would REALLY would want you guys to be there for me" Haley answered.

"You'll know I'll be there" Nathan said.

"Yeah sure I'll go, nothings better than seeing a bunch of girls shaking their asses" Lucas joked. Haley glared at him.

"And to support you. Go Haley" he said clapping his arms.

"Peyton, will you be there?" Haley asked.

"Yeah sure. Sounds fun" she said. Haley smiled.

"Alright. I'm excited" Haley said eating her food.

**After School…**

Peyton drove to the usual apartments after school. She entered the building to her aunts house.

"Hey aunt, I'm here" Peyton said, sitting on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" she asked.

"A waste of my time. So I was wondering when are you going to tell me dad you're here?" Peyton asked. Alyssa sat next to Peyton.

"Peyton, I don't think it's time yet. Soon I promise" Alyssa said. Peyton nodded.

"So changing topics, guess what we're doing later on today?" Alyssa asked.

"What are we doing?" Peyton asked curiously.

"I got us tickets to go see a concert, center stage" Alyssa said.

"That's great! No, I cant wait, but wait... No, I cant go" Peyton frowned.

"Why not?" Alyssa almost screamed.

"Because I promised Haley I would go to her dance competition" Peyton said.

"Is it really important?" Alyssa asked.

"I think it is. She asked me to go to support her" Peyton said.

"But wont she have more competitions later, and this is a once in a life time concert" Alyssa grinned, showing her the tickets. Peyton looked at them.

"I guess I can call Haley and ask her if its really important. If it isn't, I can go to the concert" Peyton said, taking out her cell phone. She dialed her number.

"Hello" Haley answered.

"Hales, hi, I called you about you dance thing-

"Peyton yeah it's at 7 in downtown. Look I don't mean to sound like a bitch but I really have to practice. See you then" Haley hung up. Peyton groaned.

"It's not important. Now lets go to the mall to buy me an outfit" Peyton smiled. Alyssa grinned, grabbing her purse.

**A Couple Hours Later…**

"Thanks guys for being here, where's Peyton?" Haley asked, after kissing Nathan.

"I think she's on her way. Wow this place is full" Lucas said.

"Yeah it is, I'm really nervous. Nathan let me borrow your phone" Haley said. He handed it to her. She dialed her number. It kept ringing then it went to her voicemail.

"I hope she' ok" Haley said. Nathan hugged her.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be here" Nathan said. She smiled at him.

"Thanks well I have to go. Wish me luck" she said.

"Good luck" they both said to her, and then walked to there seats. A couples more minutes past, and still no Peyton in sight. Haley again redialed her number, she only thought the worse. But after reassuring by her friends, she shook of the feeling and positioned herself in her spot, before starting the dance.

With Peyton, she and her aunt were at the concert, enjoying themselves and the really loud music.

**The Next Day…**

Haley pushed Peyton, slightly by her locker.

"Where the hell where you yesterday? I must of called you a hundred times" Haley angirly asked..

"I'm sorry. It's just that, um. My dad was sick so I was by his side all yesterday. I couldn't answer the phone at all. I meant to call you" Peyton lied. Haley's anger features turned to concerned.

"Is he ok?" Haley asked worried.

"Yeah, he's totally fine" Peyton lied again.

"Well next time, try to call me if possible. I was worried" Haley said, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. So how did the dance thing go?" Peyton asked as they walked to their class.

"We won! It was so fun. Oh by the way guess what I have?" Haley asked.

"What?" Peyton asked. Haley flipped out the same tickets her aunt had for the concert.

"Tickets for the hottest concert. I thought we go, since you know with me and Nathan been together all the time, we hang. So want to go?" Haley asked. Peyton faked a smile. They were for today.

"It's today... I don't think I can" Peyton said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"My dad, I forgot he is not fully recovered. Sorry" Peyton said.

"Oh, it's ok. I guess I can take Nate or Luke. Ok then, see you at lunch" Haley said, walking different direction. Peyton watched her walk away, feeling awful. She had been lying to Haley about her aunt, but her aunt was special to her. She didn't want to share her with Haley, but Haley as her best friend. She sighed walking inside her classroom, thinking someway she would make it up.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, here is an early ud, becuase your guys replies were AWESOME! Thanks to all!

* * *

**CH19:**

"So Peyton dear, tell me is there a certain boy that you like at your school?" Alyssa asked.

"No. Well maybe, but I think I might just like him as a friend" Peyton said. Another three months had past, and no one knew about Alyssa; once again Peyton had lied to her dad about spending the night at Haley's house.

"What's his name?" Alyssa asked.

"Lucas. The thing is that, ok, I love my best friend. Although she has a boyfriend that happens to be Lucas' brother, and he's always hanging with her. I can never really get him alone. It's like Haley controls both Scotts" Peyton said incensed.

"This Haley girl, if she was really your best friend, she would see you like Lucas and apart herself from him, and hang out with her boyfriend. Instead of with Lucas" Alyssa said. Peyton thought for a moment.

"Maybe, but they're close, and sometimes I feel like she doesn't have time for me anymore. She's so busy with school, dance, cheer and Nathan" Peyton said. Alyssa rubbed Peyton's arm.

"Then she doesn't sound like a friend at all" Alyssa said. Peyton slouched on the couch, thinking further, is Haley really her friend these days?

**Next Day…**

"Peyton, there's my best friend" Haley said walking next to Peyton on the hall ways. Peyton rolled her eyes, not turning to look at her.

"What's up?" she asked dryly.

"Well what's up with you? I never see anymore. After school, you're always somewhere unknown. Is something going on? Oh I know, you met someone. What's his name?" Haley asked in joy.

"No, I just been busy" Peyton said flatly.

"Oh... when are we going to hang out? We haven't had a girls night in awhile" Haley said.

"Maybe sometime, but not tonight" Peyton said, walking into her classroom. Haley remained walking, thinking about how many times Peyton has blown her off. Always some type of excuse, that she would never tell her. She frowned, she felt like she was losing her best friend. She walked into her classroom sitting next to Nathan.

"Why are you sad?" he asked concerned.

"I think I'm losing my best friend" Haley said.

"What? Peyton?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I always plan something with her, but she keeps blowing me off. Or saying she's busy. You know, in the last couple of months I haven't hung out with her at all. I'm worried" Haley sadly said.

"I'm sorry, maybe she'll come around. She might be home sick from California" Nathan suggested.

"Maybe" Haley tried to smile.

**At Lunch…**

Peyton grabbed her lunch tray of food, begining to walk outside the quad to sit down with Naley and Lucas. She looked around, and saw at another table of interest; Bevin and the other girls. They smiled at her, once Peyton joined them. Peyton returned the smile.

"Hey Peyton... since when do you sitt with us?" Bevin asked. Peyton shrugged.

"Something different" Peyton said, beginning a conversation with them.

"Are you sure she's not mad at me? She just sat down with the girls I hate" Haley melancholy said. Both guys looked at her concerned. They didn't know what Peyton's issue was.

"Maybe she has an assignment to do with them" Lucas assumed.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Haley sarcastically said.

"Haley cheer up. It's not bad. Lets think about the award that you been nominated for: Dancer of the year. Aren't you excited?" Nathan asked changing the subject.

"Hell yes. I just have to come up with a dance routine against the other girls that been nominated" Haley said.

"You'll win. Your really good" Nathan said, as Lucas agreed also. Haley smiled at both, at least she knew they would always be there for her.

**During Class…**

"Peyton can we talk?" Lucas asked. Peyton turned to him.

"Sure" she said.

"Why didn't you sit with us today?" Lucas asked.

"I wanted to sit somewhere else today" Peyton said.

"You could of told us, or Haleyat least. She thinks you hate her" Lucas said in a low voice.

"I don't hate her" Peyton replied.

"Then why did you sit with the girls, you know damn right she hates?" Lucas asked in a whisper again.

"Just because she hates them, doesn't mean I have to. And why does she think I hate her? I have a life of my own. If I don't have to hang with her at every time she pleases" Peyton spoke bitterly. Lucas adjusted himself correctly on his desk and simply nodded. It's better if he doesn't get involved. Obviously something is bugging Peyton, and she was taking it out on Haley.

On to next class, Haley and Peyton shared. Haley walked in and sat next to Peyton. Peyton didn't turn to her. Haley exhaled, facing Peyton.

"Peyton, did I do something wrong?" Haley asked worried. Peyton turned to her, weakly smiling.

"No, I was just talking about this with Lucas last period. You didn't do anything wrong, ok? So stop being a baby about it. Did anyone ever tell you you're too damn sensitive? Everything a person tells you, comments, you take it way seriously. Haley, chill for once" Peyton said irritated. Haley looked at her in disbelief. She sighed, sitting correctly on her chair. Tears wanted to come out, though they didn't. What she felt now is anger toward Peyton.

**At Night…**

"Nice routine" Nathan said as he entered Haley's house. Haley smiled, pausing the song.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Came to visit my girlfriend. Is there a problem with that?" he grinned, sitting on the couch. She shook her head.

"No, just surprised me" she said, walking near him. He pulled her down, on top of him, beginning to kiss her.

"Nathan, not now. ..I have to practice" Haley said, between kisses.

"Really right now?" he said, then kissing her softly once more. She chuckled, getting off him. He groaned. She tuned off the boom box.

"Or if you want we can continue this upstairs" she raised an eyebrow. He smirked, taking her hand.

"After you" he said. She giggled, continuing the way up to her room.

**With Peyton…**

"Peyton can I come in?" Lucas asked, from outside her bedroom door.

"Yeah!" she shouted. He came in and sat in her bed. She was currently on her computer.

"So what brings you here?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing, just thought, I come down and chill with you. Since we haven't really hung out at all " he said, scanning her room.

"Are you going to be like Haley too? Damn I have a life other than you guys" Peyton said coldly. Lucas stared at her stunned.

"What is you problem? I haven't done anything bad to you, and neither has Haley. You're acting like a, like you don't care about her...or me" Lucas corrected himself. Peyton soften her reaction, walking near him.

"I'm sorry. I been stressing, ok? I miss my California friends, life out there, that's all. Look I don't want to fight. So lets start over. What brings you here?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing new. Did you hear about Haley?" Lucas asked. _Always about her_, Peyton thought in envy.

"No" she said.

"She's been nominated for dancer of the year, like mvp but in this case mvd. Whatever. But she has to make up a dance, compete and she might win" Lucas said. _Woohoo for Miss. Perfect, always winning crap_, Peyton thought.

"Good for her" Peyton said, flashing a fake smile.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks everyone for the great replies, next time i'll respond to them Esp. ell6ange, thank you so much for your long reply!**

**

* * *

**

**CH20:**

"It's Haley this, Haley that. That's all the fucking school, plus my friends are talking about. Auntie, I feel like I'm going to explode any second" Peyton whined to her aunt. Once again she had lied to her dad, about staying over at Haley's house for the weekend, when in reality she was at Alyssa's house. Alyssa gave a sympathetic smile to Peyton, letting her express herself.

"Peyton, let me ask you something. Is Haley really your friend at all?" Alyssa asked. Peyton looked at her aunt, thinking for a moment.

"I don't know any more" Peyton said.

"That's what I thought. For a while now, I didn't want to say anything, but it seems that she annoys you" Alyssa said.

"She does, she no longer the Haley I once knew. She's now this girl, the whole school seems to worship. I feel like her unnoticed sidekick. Every class some random follower asks me, 'can you tell her this? Can you give her this? Blah, blah" Peyton mocked.

"Peyton my suggestion to you is to confront her. Tell her how you feel. Express yourself rather than being her shadow. Find a way... make her feel as crappy as you feel" Alyssa implied. Peyton remained quiet thinking the idea further.

**Next Couples Of Days…**

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said, behind her. It was currently passing period.

"Hey Luke, what's new?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something?" he asked. _Please don't let it be about Haley_, she thought. She turned to him smliling, waiting for his question,

"Do you want to go to the movies this Friday?" he asked nervously.

"Um, sure. I love to" she smiled at him more.

"Great, see you at lunch" he said walking away.

"Luke wait! I'm not sitting with you guys again. So I'll call you after school" she said. He looked at her odd, but nodded. He didn't want to loose the date. She smiled, entering the classroom. She scanned around and saw Haley writing on her book, then saw Clarissa.

"Hey Girl" Peyton said, walking near Clarissa as she sat by her than where she normally sits. Haley heard her move to sit to the other side. She sighed depressed, doodling _Best Friend_, but circling the end in friend.

"Everybody get in partners and do the assignment written on the board" the teacher said. Haley looked around, Peyton teamed up with Clarissa. She looked to her right, and a girl she barely knew, smiled widely at her.

"Want to be my partner?" she asked. Haley weakly smiled.

"Sure" Haley said moving her seat closer, while the girl smiled wider.

**At Lunch…**

"Hey babe" Haley said kissing Nathan, as she sat on there usual table.

"Hey, How's today so far?" he asked.

"The usual, Peyton ignoring me" Haley flately said. Nathan looked at her sympathetic.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what's going on with her" Nathan said.

"It's ok" she lied, smiling at him. To bad he didn't buy it, but he didn't say more.

"Guess what guys?" Lucas asked, joining them. They looked at him questionable.

"I have a date with Peyton this weekend" he replied. Haley smiled at him.

"I knew you liked her. I'm glad your going out. Maybe you can see what the fuck is going on with her lately" Haley coldly said.

"Yeah" Lucas said unsure, looking at his brother and vice-versa. After lunch, Haley and Peyton had another class together: gym. Haley walked into the girl locker room, spotting Peyton by herself. She smiled, thinking maybe now they could talk to one another.

"Hey stranger" Haley said in a happy tone. Peyton turned around, weakly smiling to her.

"Hey Hales" she said, opening her locker. Haley waited for her to speak.

"So Peyton, are you excited?" Haley asked, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Peyton asked dryly.

"Your date with Lucas. Didn't I tell you, sooner or later you guys would be dating" Haley smiled, opening her own locker.

"Yeah I guess. It's just a date, we don't know for sure if we're going to be dating, like_ you _predict" Peyton aggravated. Haley sighed, ignoring her comment.

"I heard we're playing tennis and we get to choose partners. Want to be mine?" Haley asked.

"Sure, why not" Peyton said wryly, walking out of the locker room. Haley finished dressing and exhaled, placing a happy smile on before she left. When she walked outside, it seemed that the people in her class, were already teaming up. She walked toward Peyton who, unfortunately was talking to Bevin. She smiled walking toward them.

"Hi girls" she said. Bevin looked at her head to toe, then weakly smiled at her, turning her attention back to Peyton.

"Do you see what that cow was wearing? A mini skirt that showed her whole disgusting gut" Bevin laughed as Peyton joined her.

"Who are you talking about?" Haley asked curiously.

"Lisa Henley" Peyton laughed. Haley nervously laughed, but didn't add anything to it.

"Everyone partner up and walk to the tennis court" the gym teacher instructed.

"Come on Peyt" Bevin said. Peyton began to walk with her; Haley looked at them confused as they began to walk away.

"Peyton, aren't you my partner?" Haley asked puzzled. Peyton turned around.

"Oh, I forgot. I told Bevin I would be her partner. Sorry" Peyton said as she and Bevin walked further. Haley remained quiet, turning around. Most girls were still partning up. Most girls were sophomores. She smiled at them.

"Who wants to be my partner?" Haley asked. All girls smiled at her, calling out they would.

"What a bunch of followers, and to her. How pathetic" Bevin said. Peyton turned around, then looked at Bevin.

"I bet Haley is those girls that are popular at high school, though later on, is a total loner, outcast better said" Peyton said satisfied that Bevin nodded in agreement; laughing, picking up their rackets and walked to the course.

**Couple Days Later…**

"That movie was stupid, remind me why we saw it again?" Peyton asked. Lucas chuckled.

"Because a certain someone said it would be interesting" Lucas hinted. Peyton smacked his arm.

"Hey, it wasn't entirely my fault. You wanted to see it too" Peyton said.

"Did I?" Lucas asked, raing an eyebrow. She giggled.

"Ok, it was me" Peyton said laughing more.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Peyton added, as she looked at the food menu.

"Going to Haley's competition, aren't you coming too? Lets go together" he said. Peyton regretted asking that question. She didn't even want to hear Haley's name. She looked up at him.

"I don't think so. I promised my dad I would go out of town with him somewhere, I forgot" Peyton lied.

"Oh, Haley will be upset" he said.

"Sucks, but I cant see all her shows" Peyton said with a hint of anger. _You haven't even seen one_, he thought, though smiled at her.

"True" he said not wanting to start drama.

"Luke, what do you want to do after this?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking we go somewhere quiet to talk" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? There's this party a few minutes away. Want to go and get drunk?" she asked. He looked at her concern, but hid his emotion.

"I don't think so. I love too, but I have to wake up early tomorrow" he said.

"Why?" she asked automatically.

"Haley comp-

"Oh, ok" she said angry. He exhaled, he needed to defend for his best friend.

"Peyton I like you, I really do. I want to go out with you. But I cant if you're like this" Lucas said.

"Like what?" Peyton said annoyed.

"Bashing my friend. Peyton tell me what's wrong with you? Why are you messing with Haley-

"I'm not" she cut him.

"Then explain to me why you're always canceling on her, not sitting with us? You barely ever hang with her. Your hurting her. She thinks you hate her" Lucas said. Peyton remained quiet.

"I don't hate her. She's my best friend. I love her. The thing is that I'm new here, again. I want to meet new people, not always hang out with her. Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll hang out with her after this" she said. He smiled at her.

"Ok" he said. The date went well. Lucas drove Peyton to Haley's house. He didn't exactly kissed her, but overall she had a good time, minus the Haley argument.

"Tell Nathan, I'm waiting outside for him" Lucas said, as she stepped out of his car.

"Ok, bye" she said, as he waved. She knocked on the door.

"Peyton, hey. What are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised she was at her house.

"Thought I hang for a while" she said.

"Alright, come in" Haley said smiling. Peyton stepped inside

"Lucas said, he's waiting for Nathan outside" Peyton said, as she sat on her couch.

"Ok. Nathan! Luke's outside for you! Haley yelled.

"I'm going to be outside to say hi to Luke, be right back" Haley said leaving the house. Seconds later Nathan walked downstairs, fixing his pants.

"Hey Nate" Peyton said. He jumped.

"Oh, hi. Didn't see you" he said starled. She smiled, walking toward him. She kissed him in the check.

"Nice to see you too. Luke's waiting for you outside" she said, winking at him. He walked out of the house, confused and stunned._ Was Peyton hitting on me? _He thought. He walked toward Haley.

"Bye Hales" he said kissing her.

"Bye" she said, to both walking back inside.

"Looks like you an Nathan have been doing the deed" Peyton smirked. Haley blushed, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, for a while now" she said.

"Really. Is he good?" Peyton asked. Haley blushed more.

"I'll take that as a yes" Peyton said.

"So tell me girlie, how was your date?" Haley asked.

"Good, I like Lucas" Peyton said.

"That's good. Wow, it feels strange talking again. I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while" Haley said.

"No, I just wanted to meet new people. Don't worry we'll hang. I love you Haley" Peyton said, hugging her. Haley hugged her back, smiling that her best friend was being normal. Peyton smirked, hugging Haley remembering:  
__

"Peyton a way to get to someone, is taking their belongings. Conquer what makes them weak. And from there they will slide to misery" Alyssa said. Peyton thought. The Scott's are Haley's backbone. She knew what to do: take them away.


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

**

HaleyNathanScott23- aw thank hun! well this chapter should answer your question

Naleygirl4ever- im glad ur liking it! thanks Sophia

JamesLover23- dont worry much, thanks!

nscottsgirl23- right now she is. thanks Dani!

LeytonTilEnd- for right now she is, but it wont last long. there's a reason why

NaleYLuV01- yup!

DreamerChick21- no one is, shes psycho. thanks Amelia!

23NaleyLuvin23- yup peyton a bitch at this moment, dont worry this chapter will answer if naley is strong or not!

ell6ange- lol, everyone will need that medicine. thanks hun! glad you are!

leytonetreehill- she wont be evil forever, soon!

McsteamyIsMcGorgeous- yea psycho!

* * *

CH21:

Peyton entered the school, Monday morning. She looked in disgust around the halls. Everywhere, signs, pictures of Haley. She won the dance contest. She groaned, thinking if SHE entered, she would of won, instead of Haley. Crossing her arms, she entered her English classroom. Haley looked at her, smiling. Peyton flashed a fake smile, walking to sit next to her.

"Congratulations Hales! I cant believe _you_ won" Peyton faked enthusiasm. Haley smiled.

"Yeah, I cant believe I won also. I'm still in shock. By the way, how's your dad? Did the rash and fever go away?" Haley asked concerned. Peyton looked down, then back at her.

"Yes, he'll be-

"Haley. Congratulations, girl!" Brooke interrupted Peyton. Haley smiled, hugging Brooke back.

"Thanks tigger" Haley said. Peyton rolled her eyes, slouching, staring at them.

"So is there cheer practice today?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, yes, thanks for reminding me. Tell the other girls, after school" Haley said, still standing up.

"Alright. By the way, you're going to love practice. I got you a little something" Brooke said.

"You didn't have to" Haley smiled a lttle surprised.

"I wanted to, you deserved it for winning. Well, I have to sit down. Talk to you later" Brooke said. Peyton mocked Brooke 'I got you a little something' she mouthed. Brooke looked at Peyton, faking a smile.

"Oh…Hi Peyton" she said walking to her seat. Peyton waved her hand, not bothering looking at her. She never liked Brooke. Haley sat down. Peyton looked at her in disbelief. _I cant believe she forgot to ask me, how my dad is. Even thought nothing happened, but still_, she thought. Peyton leaned her side closer to Haley.

"Hales, I thought you said you didn't like Brooke" Peyton whispered. Haley turned to her.

"I never said that. I said I didn't like what she did to Lucas. But Brooke's pretty cool" Haley whispered back. Peyton, returned to her regular posture. She was about to say something else, but another of Haley's worshipers, congratulated her.

After class Haley went to her AP Government, while Peyton headed to French class. Nathan had that class with her. She smiled, sitting next to him.

"Hi Nate" she said. He smiled at her, talking back to Tim. She rolled her eyes, scouting closer to him.

"Tim, Hilary told me she wanted to talk to you before the bell rang. She's right next door" Peyton said.

"Seriously?" Tim asked. She nodded. He jumped out of his seat, almost running out the door. Nathan turned to Peyton, then realized she was extremely close to him.

"Whoa…to close" he muttered, pushing his seat back.

"So Nathan, can I ask you something?" Peyton asked.

"What?" he asked, taking his book out.

"Do you and Haley hang out a lot?" she asked. He looked at her strange.

"What do you mean, of course we hang out. We're going out" he said obviously.

"But seriously. She has cheer, tutoring and dance. I mean, she barely has time for herself. So how much time does she have for you?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Plenty. When she's busy, I have practice. We usually finish our stuff around the same time. Why ask?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm simply pointing out, if you're right for her" Peyton said. Nathan was taken back.

"Why are you aking me all this? We're going out right now. Happy with each other" Nathan said with a hint of anger. Peyton smiled.

"It's just that, I don't want her to suffer later on. I know what type of relationship you guys are in" Peyton said. He continued to look at her strange.

"And what type of relationship would that be?" Nathan offensively asked.

"Happy now with the time you guys share, but later on I know you will get mad, and want more time to be with each other. Inevitably you will brake up with her. So if you're going to do that, brake up with her now. So there wont be so much pain" Peyton said.

"Peyton, you're her best friend. why are you suggesting me to brake up with her?" Nathan almost yelled.

"Exactly, I'm her best friend. I know what's right…Besides I'm sure you wont be lonely after the break up" Peyton smirked, leaning closer. Nathan exhaled.

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull. But your little seduction, doesn't work on me. I like Haley, a lot. And the way you been lately, it's if you're a bipolar bitch. Stay the hell away from me, Lucas and most of all Haley. She doesn't need a backstabbing bitch as a friend" he whispered, grabbing his stuff to sit at another table. Peyton chuckled.

"It's best friend" she said.

**At Lunch…**

"Lucas I need to talk to you" Nathan said to his brother. Lucas looked at him.

"No, I need to talk to you" he said sternly. He looked around.

"Is Haley eating with us?" he asked.

"No, she has to tutor someone. So what did you want to tell me?" Nathan asked.

"Peyton told me something that disturbed me. Nathan I need you to tell me the truth…Are you hitting on Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"No! Hell no. It's her that's hitting on me. She's been doing it since Friday, after your date" Nathan defended himself.

"She told me, you been sweet talking her, and planning to brake up with Haley to get with her" Lucas said.

"You know I wouldn't do that, not to Haley. Lucas, I really like her. Peyton, I just barely know her. To me, she is now this crazy broad. I don't know if your been noticing, but she's a two face with Haley" Nathan said. Lucas inhaled, looking down, then back at Nathan.

"I known. I confronted her about it on our date. She told me she was just stressed. But she has a problem with Haley, and Haley is in denial that Peyton isn't her best friend any longer" Lucas said.

"Then why is she hanging with Haley then?" Nathan asked.

"I think she's playing her, until she can explode and/ or do something to Haley, but I don't know what" Lucas said.

"What sucks the most is that I like her" Lucas sadly added. Nathan gave Lucas a sympathetic smile.

"Are we going to tell Haley?" Nathan asked.

"We have to" Lucas said. Nathan nodded, eating the rest of his food.

**At Class…**

"I love it when we have subs, we don't do any work" Haley said. Peyton slid her desk closer to her. She had a concern look on her.

"Haley, I need to talk to you" Peyton said almost in a whisper. Haley turned to her.

"What is it?" she asked. Peyton exhaled.

"It's about one of the Scott's… You like Nathan a lot, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I do" Haley said. Peyton slouched.

"I was afraid you say that. Look, I'm glad you found someone to like, really I am. But he's not right for you" Peyton said.

"And why not?" Haley almost yelled.

"He's been hitting on me lately. More than you can think, and not only that but with Clarissa as well" Peyton said looking at Haley. Haley looked at her in disbelief, processing the information.

"You're lying... its not true" Haley said, barely.

"But it's the truth, your sweet Nathan is not so sweet after all" Peyton said.

"No, you're lying, and about this, me? He would never do this to" Haley said, on the verge of tears.

"I'm your best friend, why would I lie to you? I'm telling you the truth. You have to be-

"Best friend? Lately all you been to me is a bitch. You been ignoring me, dissing me, ditching me, but most of all you lie about Nathan, to my face... Peyton you know I like him, and you're doing this? While you say you like Lucas…I cant believe you" Haley said dissapointed, walking out of the classroom. Peyton gasp, her plan had backfired. She needed to think of a new one; fast.

**After School…**

Haley walked to her locker sad, angry and an emotion she couldn't figure out. But soon her thought were interrupted by a girl giggling from afar. She looked ahead and saw Clarissa very close to Nathan. She stood still, listening._ Maybe she's right, what if he plans, or is already cheating on me?_ She thought.

"Oh, Nathan you're funny, and cute" Clarissa said, touching Nathan's arm. He smiled, feeling awkward. _Ok then, leave,_ he thought. He moved his arm away.

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later, bye" he said, walking away. Haley quickly hid herself in the corner.

"Nathan wait up! I was wondering if you might want to-

"No, sorry. I have a girlfriend" he said, walking away. Haley smiled, stepping away from the corner. She immediately locked eyes with him, and vice-versa.

"Hey Hales, I was waiting for you at your locker. I thought you weren't going to show up" he said. Haley smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"You know I wouldn't ditch you. Besides I don't need anything from there" she said after the kiss. He smiled, sliding his arm over her shoulder as they walked to his car.

Peyton walked from the empty classroom, groaning, that plan didn't work...again.

"Why do you want them apart? I know I don't like her, but they are so cute together" Clarissa asked. Peyton sighed.

"Because she has everything! It's not fair for her to be so happy, while others suffer" Peyton said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Clarissa asked.

"I don't know…Yet" Peyton said, as they exited the school.

* * *

Yeah, I know all of you are hating Peyton. Real bitch right now, all because of auntie Alyssa. Soon, you'll find out why Alyssa is corrupting her, there is a reason. 


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks everyone for the great reviews, all said great things. Soon the compelling chapter will come. Thanks again; hope y'all like this chapter!

* * *

**CH22:**

_"I don't know…Yet" Peyton said exciting the school with Clarissa._

Brooke stepped out of the classroom, crossing her arms. She was right, Peyton was not to be trusted; and claming to be Haley's 'best friend.' What a bunch of bull. Sighing, she walked over to the gym for practice. Once she was inside, she noticed Haley sitting lonesome, deep in thought.

"Hey girl. Are you ok?" Brooke asked softly. Haley looked up at her, showing a weak smile. Brooke sat next to her.

"Not really" Haley barely whispered. Brooke slouched back, exhaling.

"I'm sorry" she said. Haley turned to her, puzzled.

"Why? _You_ haven't done anything" Haley said.

"Yes I have. I been a horrible friend" Brooke said. Haley continued her puzzled expression.

"I don't understand, what you're trying to tell me?" she asked worried.

"With Lucas, and trying to get with Nathan, when liked him. I'm sorry-

"But that's all in the past. It's done and over with-

"I know, it doesn't feel right though. I not used to boundaries and I still feel horrible to what I did to Lucas" Brooke said, looking down in shame.

"Don't beat yourself over that, it happened like almost a year ago-

"Does he hate me?" Brooke asked. Haley remained quiet.

"It's better if he does…than know the truth" she mumble, but Haley heard her.

"Brooke spit it out. What are you trying to tell me?" Haley asked once more.

"I was drugged that night by Micheal-

"Brooke! Why didn't-

"Because either way, I still slept with him. Anyways like it'll matter, it was a long time ago. I prefer him believing I did it on purpose than the other way around" Brooke muttered. Haley gave her an sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Brooke, Micheal's an ass, but I still think you should tell Lucas" Haley said. Brooke lightly chuckled.

"Doesn't matter…Sorry about Peyton" Brooke said.

"How did you know?" Haley responded quickly.

"Other that it's written all over your face, I heard something" Brooke said. Haley continued to look at her.

"What did you hear?" Haley asked.

"She's plotting something against you. I heard it myself" Brooke said. Haley looked down, placing loose hair strands behind her ear.

"When?" Haley asked quietly.

"Couple minutes ago. After you and Nathan left. The whole thing with Clarissa was a set up. She wanted it to look like Nathan was cheating on you" Brooke said. Haley continued to look at the floor. Silence roamed between them. Haley tried to smile, or at least respond but couldn't. She stood up form the floor, walking toward the squad. Brooke remained sitting on the floor, observing Haley.

"Everyone, practice has been cancelled. Something came up. Tomorrow we'll practice, after school at 4" Haley said. Every girl looked confused but followed the rules, exiting the gym. A couple of minutes later only Haley and Brooke were in the gym. Brooke stood up walking to Haley. Haley remained still, eyes closed, her hand covering her eyes.

"Hales" Brooke said lightly. Haley sniffed.

"Why Brooke? What have I ever done to her? What did I do to fuck up our friendship?" Haley saskd, tears pouring out of her eyes. Brooke stepped closer, hugging her tight.

"Nothing. She's jealous of you. I heard her say, that it's not fair for you to be happy, while she suffers" Brooke said. Haley cleared her throat, releasing from the hug.

"Suffer? How the hell is she suffering? I'm the one that has been miserable because of her crazy ass. She's the one that's been tormenting me! What else did you hear?" Haley asked, wiping the tears away.

"Nothing more. Only that" Brooke said. Haley remained quiet.

"I'm so sorry Haley. She is a crazy hoe, waiting for a black eye or two. She doesn't deserve a friend like you. You need to drop her for good, block her off your friends list, or whatever" Brooke said. Haley chuckled.

"I think more outside than myspace" Haley said.

"Hey, either way your blocking the bitch" Brooke smiled. Haley smiled back. But kept thinking, _easier said than done._

**The next day…**

Haley walked inside her classroom. Peyton instantly looked at her, smiling. Haley ignored her, smiling at Brooke, walking to the back of the classroom. Peyton remained still, resisting the urge to turn around. She slowly exhaled, taking out her compact mirror. Flipping it open, she turned it towards Brooke and Haley. They were laughing about something, probably her. She felt angry, hurt but most of all jealousy that she went over to all people, Brooke; the biggest tramp in the school. She placed a firm face on, turning to Clarissa.

"Hey, tomorrow lets skip this class" Peyton flatly said. Clarissa nodded, not really caring.

"Ladies and gentleman, today begins our culture project, 5 per group. I'm going to choose leaders. Leaders come up front and choose your partners. Kim, Leslie, Henry, Mike and Haley" he said. All 5 students stood in front of the class. They drew straws and Haley won. She scanned around the room. Peyton tried to lock eyes with her, but Haley didn't even look at her once.

"Brooke, Jessica, Myron, Hillarie, and… Paul" she said. Peyton glared at her, but once again, Haley didn't care. She inhaled, waiting for her name to be called.

After the class, Peyton exited the classroom fast, and caught with Haley.

"Hey Hales. Crazy project he left us, huh?" Peyton asked. Haley kept her eyes fixed on the hallway, not turning toward Peyton.

"Not really. I like group projects" Haley casually said.

"That's right. I forgot how much you're into school" Peyton weakly smiled. _Damn what the fuck is wrong with her? She should be all happy with me, or something_, Peyton thought. They turned the corner, toward the next hall.

"That's not the only thing you been forgetting?" Haley coldly said, entering the classroom, leaving a shocked Peyton.

At lunch, Brooke wanted to sit with Haley and her friends, even if Lucas was there.

"Just relax, he wont say anything to you. Believe me he's over it" Haley said, as both girls sat with the guys. Lucas looked at Haley, while she smiled at him, signaling to relax.

"Hi Nathan, Lucas" Brooke smiled at them. Nathan answered back, while Lucas just smiled at her.

"So how did it go in English" Nathan asked Haley.

"Like it was suppose to go. I ignored her, and didn't care. She kept wanting to talk to me, but I played cool, and didn't let my emotions show" Haley said.

"That's good. How are you keeping up?" Nathan asked.

"I'm good" Haley said to him, Nathan squeezed her hand, reassuring her that he's there for her. She looked at him smiling.

"Speaking of, here she comes" Lucas said.

"What the fuck?" Brooke asked towqard Peyton's crazy attitude. Haley remained still.

"Everyone, calm down" she whispered. Peyton stood above Haley.

"Hey guys. I thought I eat here, since I haven't in a long time" Peyton said, placing her try on the table. Though before she sat down, Brooke placed her purse on the seat where Peyton was about to sit in.

"Brooke take your purse out of the way" Peyton flashed a fake smile at her. Brooke did the same.

"Sorry there's no room" she said. Peyton looked around. Everyone was avoiding eye contact with her. She looked at Haley.

"Haley will you-

"Sorry Peyt, there's no room. Hey Brooke I was thinking-

"Ok, fine. So are we still on for after school?" Peyton asked. Haley looked up at her again.

"No, sorry. Brook and I are going to the mall. Maybe some other time" Haley said, looking back at Brooke. Peyton exhaled, glaring at the group. _Who the fuck does she think she is? _Peyton thought. She grabbed her tray and marched to sit next to Bevin and etc.

"What's wrong with you?" Bevin asked. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"That bitch over there is going to pay. Everything I tried has backfired on me. What the hell should I do?" Peyton asked.

"Did you try to get with Nathan?" Bevin asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't want to" she muttered,

"In front of her?" Bevin asked.

"No, he wont even talk to me in front of her" Peyton sighed.

"Spread a nasty rumor about her then" Bevin suggested.

"But what? She's Miss Perfect. She's good at everything, and everyone loves her" Peyton said in disgust.

"Well aren't you her _best_ friend? You, from all people should know her secrets" Bevin said. Peyton thought for a moment. That's right, there's one feeling Haley hates, and that's vulnerability. And she needed to use a Scott again.

The next day, Peyton walked over to the river court and saw Nathan playing solo.

"Hey Nathan" she said. He looked at her in anger.

"What the hell do you want Peyton?" he asked coldly.

"I need your help, actually" she said. He looked at her puzzled.

"I don't think I can help you in anything" he said. She walked closer to him.

"It's about Haley. Look before you shout at me, I know I fucked up. And I want to fix it. I love Haley and I want her to be my best friend again" Peyton said.

"Then why the hell did you fuck it up in the first place?" he asked. She looked down.

"I'm sorry Nathan, for everything I caused. I really, really want my best friend back" Peyton said looking back at him.

"How can I help?" he asked. She smiled looking at him.

"I need you to help me make a some sort of collage. Of our friendship. She loves those types of things" she said.

"But I don't get it, what do you need me for?" he asked.

"To write down quotes of what she says about me, when we use to be tight. If you go to her room, try to steal some pictures of me and her. But you cant tell her what I'm doing. Then if you can drive me to the next town to get this all laminated. Please?" Peyton asked. Nathan sighed.

"Fine, but you try something, this is off" he warned. She nodding, then began to walk away, smirking. Part one: done.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks everyone for the replies! Here's an early ud! Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**CH23:**

A week had past since Peyton's plan begun. Every now and then Nathan would ask Haley about Peyton when they were really close. Haley would ask him why him all the questions, but he would just respond he was curious.

"Tigger, hold up" Haley said. She turned around, smiling at Haley.

"Hey girl" Brooke said. Haley smiled back.

"I need to talk to you. Lately Nathan has been asking me all questions about Peyton. I don't know if I should worry or dismiss it?" Haley asked. Brooke looked at her in disbelief.

"Why is he doing that?" Brooke asked. Haley shrugged.

"I don't know" Haley said.

"It's probably nothing. Maybe, you know? I got nothing. Have you asked him why?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, all he has told me is that he's curious why she changed. Maybe there's some type of motive. I don know" Haley said.

"Either he's trying to play detective or something is up. Just keep your eyes open" Brooke said. Haley thought for moment. Then shrugged again; preparing to practice with the squad.

**With Peyton…**

"So did you get more things?" Peyton asked. Nathan handed her a small plastic bag.

"Yeah, these are the pictures I could find, that she had hidden. When are you going to give it to her? I hate lying to her" he said, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"Soon, I promise. Thanks Nathan" she said, kissing him in the check then hugging him. He didn't hug her back, he just remained still, waiting for her to release from him.

"Ok I have to go" he said rapidly, walking away. She smirked, watching him leave.

"Did you get it?" Peyton asked, as Bevin walked behind her, smiling.

"More than enough. You know, you and Nathan make a cute couple" Bevin said. Peyton turned around, grabbing the camera, scanning through the pictures Bevin has been taking of her and Nathan this past week. She scrolled up at the pictures of Nathan smiling.

"We do don't we?" Peyton grinned, looking at it further.

**With Haley…**

Nathan walked behind, Haley hugging her. She flinched.

"Where were you at?" she smiled, as she turned round to face him.

"Nowhere special. Ready for the movie?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, I heard it's good" she said. He laced fingers with her, as they headed toward his car.

Half way in the movie, Nathan phone began to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket, looking who the text was from. It read Peyton. He leaned toward the bottom, where Haley wouldn't see it.

_Thanks Nathan so much again, I seriously love you!_

He texted back:

_Ok, stop texting me then_

He erased the message and placed it back on his pocket. Haley turned to him.

"Who was it?" she whispered.

"Lucas, about some movie he wants me to rent" he lied. She smiled, turning back to listen to the movie, resting her head on Nathan shoulder. He sighed, hoping soon the stupid collage would be done.

The next couple of days had past, Haley was walking near Lucas.

"Hey Luke" Haley warmly said, standing next to him. He looked at her, smiling.

"Hey, have you seen Nathan?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you that. I have barely seen him every morning this past week" she said.

"Weird. He's probably talking to Whitey or some teacher" he said. Haley accepted the answer.

"So what movie did you want to see?" Haley asked. Lucas looked at her odd.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The other day, you text Nathan that you wanted him to rent you a movie" Haley said. Lucas continued to look at her odd.

"What are you talking about? I never texted him, or anything" he said. Haley now looked at him confused. Had Nathan lied to her?

"I probably confused you with someone. Sorry. Didn't sleep well last night" she lied. He smiled at her, closing his locker.

"Hey" Nathan said, behind them, Haley looked at him, observing him.

"Hey Nate, can I use your lit book?" Lucas asked.

"Sure" Nathan said.

"See you Luke" Haley said, as she and Nathan walked different way than Lucas.

"Where were you this morning?" Haley asked.

"Talking to a teacher. Why?" he asked.

"No reason, just wanted to see you" she said. He leaned down to kiss her.

"You worry to much. I have to go. See you at lunch" he said, walking a different path. Haley exhaled, not wanting to believe the worse.

By the time it was History class, Brooke and Haley sat by one another.

"He lied to you?" Brooke said stunned.

"I know. I'm scared. What if he's cheating on me?" Haley asked.

"I don't think it's that. The boy loves you. He wouldn't do that…would he?" Brooke thought.

"I hope not, I love him to much to imagine that" Haley said. Brooke showed Haley an sympathetic smile.

"Haley" Bevin whispered from back of them. Both of them turned around to face her.

"What?" Haley asked bitterly.

"I couldn't help over hearing you conversation-

"But then again you always 'overhear' things" Brooke said. Bevin ignored her comment and continued to look at Haley.

"Like I said, I know what's up with Nathan" Bevin said.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"Follow me to my locker after class, and you'll see" Bevin said. Haley turned around, looking at Brooke. Exactly after class, Haley and Brooke followed Bevin to her locker.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Haley asked, crossing her arms. Bevin smiled at her.

"Look as much as I'm Peyton friend, she thinks she could trust me. Dumbass. She should know better: I shouldn't be trusted" Bevin smirked. Haley looked at her odd.

"What does Peyton have to do with this?" Haley asked.

"You should know, that of all people she has _something_ to do with this. This past week, she told me she had a crush on a certain Scott. And no matter if he was taken, she would get him. If you catch my drift" Bevin said opening her locker. Haley turned to Brooke, waiting anxiously.

"Here" Bevin said handing her a yellow envelope. Haley instantly opened it looking at the pictures of Nathan and Peyton. Both smiling and more of them together at variuos places. Looking through more, the puzzle connected. This is why Nathan had lied to her about every morning. All the questions he made of her, and the texting. He lied to her, to get with Peyton. Her ex- best friend. Feeling heartbroken, angry, embarrassed, she tossed the pictures to Brooke, then ran to the bathroom. Swiftly Brooke followed her.

"Haley" Brooke called out for her in the bathroom. Haley locked herself in a stall, crying her eyes out.

"Never, in my life have I felt so stupid" Haley said. Brooke followed her voice.

"You're not stupid, Nathan is. He's the dumbass that preferred a stupid blonde over someone as great as you" Brooke said. Haley bitterly chuckled.

"How many time have I heard that before.?Well, obviously great is not enough. What really hurts is that I really love him. I gave my heart to him, and what does he do? He goes after that crazy bitch" Haley continued to cry.

"Haley open up" Brooke said, knocking at the stall.

"Can we just skip today? Lets go somewhere else, please?" Haley asked.

"Whatever you want Haley. Just please open" Brooke said. Moments later, Haley came out of the stall, eyes all puffy, make up drenched. Brooke hugged her for comfort.

"I'm so sorry Haley. Lets get you cleaned up" Brooke said, handing her bathroom paper to clean her face. After that they exited the bathroom, Peyton open the stall satisfied. She heard the whole conversation. She took out her cell, calling Bevin.

"It worked. Haley is heartbroken, and crying over Nathan" she said hanging up. Plan a success.

After school, Nathan and Lucas walked over to Haley's house.

"So where have you been these past couple of days?" Lucas asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked at him strange.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Lucas asked furiously.

"With Peyton-

"What! Why the hell were you with her?" Lucas shouted.

"Calm down. She is trying to fix things with Haley and she needed my help" Nathan said.

"What for?" Lucas asked.

"She is building this collage thing of her and Hales, and she needed me to like write down quotes Haley had said about her, and take some pictures from them, for her to add. Look as much as I hate Peyton too, she really looks like she wants to apologize to Haley. I want them to have that friendship they once had" Nathan said.

"That's cool of you, I guess. But does Haley know?" Lucas asked.

"No, I have been lying to her all this week. I hate doing that, but the collage should be done soon" Nathan assured.

"Good, because other wise, she'll think different" Lucas said, as they reached the house. They rang the doorbell. Seconds later, Brooke opened the door.

"Brooke-

"Oh hell no, that son of a bitch cant come in here" Brooke said, slamming the door shout. Both guys looked confused, trying to open the door, but it was locked. Nathan bent down, and took out the fake rock, and grabbed the spare key that was under it. Seconds later they both entered the house to find a crying Haley and Brooke by her side.

"Didn't I say to get the fuck out of here?" Brooke yelled, walking nearthem. Nathan and Lucas kept their eyes on Haley.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked, walking closer, but Brooke blocked his way.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked. Nathan looked at her puzzled.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked angry.

"Don't play dumb with me Nathan. How could you?" Haley asked, walking towards him.

"Haley, I don't know what your talking about" Nathan said confused. Brooke walked over to Lucas. Haley took out her backpack, but before she shown him anything she slapped him.

"Lucas, lets go to the kitchen" Brooke said, taking his hand. Lucas followed her, asking what was going on.

"Nathan, from all people why her?" Haley asked, in the verge of tears again. Nathan lifted his head, and looked further at her confused.

"Hales"

"Don't call me that!" she shouted.

"Haley, what did I do?" he asked desperate. She threw the envelope at him, then returning to sit back at her couch. Opening the envelope, he was stunned at the pictures of him and Peyton. Anger boiled his blood.

"Haley, this is not what is seems" he said, walking near her.

"Do I look stupid or something? There before your hands are photos of you and that skank" she said.

"Haley I would never cheat on you. Theses are lies. You have to believe me" he pleaded, sitting right beside her.

"I never want to see you again" Haley softly said, looking away. Triggering more anger, Nathan jumped out of the couch.

"No! Haley, please believe me. This was another set up of Peyton's! She did this! Don't fall for it!" Nathan shouted.

"Then how can you explain all those pictures of you and her!?" Haley shouted back.

"I don't know, it was part of it. She wants you to think I cheated on you with her. I would never do that…Haley please believe me. Don't fall into that crazy bitch's scheme" Nathan lightly said to her.

"I, I … I don't know what to believe anymore" Haley said crying.

"Lucas! Ask him" Nathan said, standing up once more.

"He knows?" Haley asked surprised.. Lucas came out, with Brooke.

"Tell her, that I told you about Peyton. Tell her I would never cheat on her" Nathan said.

"It's true. Wait? She thinks you cheated on her. Hales that's not true" Lucas said. Brooke, handed him the photos. Same emotion that happened to Nathan crossed over to him.

"But what I don't understand, why were you with Peyton in the first place" Haley asked, wiping her tears.

"For you" Nathan said. Haley and Brooke looked at him confused.

"Me?" Haley asked.

"She told me she wanted to fix your friendship with her, so I agreed to help her. All this time I been writing things you said about her. She's said she was making a collage for you, as an apology…What a bitch. I should of never trust her" Nathan said anger. Haley remained quiet, thinking over what has been said. Processing the information, she hated Peyton; fully now. How could she? Everything made sense. The plan, Brooke told her, she overheard. Peyton trying to be nice, to get Nathan. Bevin and Clarissa being part of it. Guilt ran over her like a wave. She looked up at Nathan. Tears began to fall again.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I cant believe I trusted Bevin, instead of you. I'm so sorry" she said tearing. Nathan sat next to Haley, hugging her.

"It's ok baby…Don't cry anymore" he gently said, rubbing her back.

"I hate Peyton. I will never forgive her for this… I hate her" Haley said bitterly.

"I hate her too" he said. Brooke looked at Lucas, feeling the exact emotion. Anger and hate toward Peyton Sawyer roamed around the house. 

* * *

Drama. Peyton really fucked up this time. Please reply!


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks everyone for the replies! They were beyond amazing! I PROMISE next time to respond to them, so if any questions, ask! Now for the chapter you all have been waiting for, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**CH24:**

Peyton carefully unlocked her aunts door. As she entered, she heard her laughing. She walked over to her bedroom, to see what she was up to. She couldn't wait to tell her about her plan against Haley. As she entered further, she did not expect what was in before her eyes. All over the room, pictures of her dad, her, from years ago. And her aunt was wearing a curly blonde wig.

"Auntie" Peyton barely said. Alyssa spun around, smiling brightly at her.

"Peyton, my gorgeous daughter. Come to your mother" Alyssa said, expanding her arms. Peyton looked at her in horror.

"You're not my mom…What's going on?" Peyton asked morrified. Alyssa became infuriated.

"I am your mother! Don't you ever talk to me like that!" Alyssa yelled. Peyton began to step back carefully.

"You're crazy. You are not my mom. She's dead. A crazy driver killed her. You're my aunt, her sister... remember?" Peyton asked, trying to create sense to the fanatical women. Alyssa chuckled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say crazy, more like preplanned. To bad the dumbass driver got caught" Alyssa said. Peyton became stun, no words could explain her discovery.

"My mom's death was not accidental?" she merely asked.

"Accidental, please. There was only room for one Ellie Sawyer, and the place corresponded to me and only me. Don't you see Peyton, if I couldn't have you or your father, neither could Ellie" Alyssa said. Tears began to fall from Peyton.

"How could you? She was your sister-

"A sister that didn't want me in her life. So I might had tried to steal you away once, but I'm a better mother than her. She always had bad ways on raising you. And apart of that, Matt belonged to me" Alyssa said, trying to hold Peyton. Peyton pushed her away.

"Everything makes sense now. The ambulance, they weren't one. They were a mental institution vehicle. My dad told me, but I didn't believe him. Oh my, why?" Peyton asked, leaning against the wall, fighting the urge to break down crying. Alyssa walked closer to Peyton. She leaned down, to face her.

"Peyton, you're my world. Now that I'm here, you, I and your father will become a happy family. One that was meant to be. Don't you get it Peyton? I am your mother. Ellie was just an intruder. She could never love like I could. And -

"You killed her! She was my real mother. You're the intruder! You took the one person that I loved! You manipulated me to think you cared about me… I trusted you…" Peyton sobbed. Alyssa grinned, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"I didn't manipulate you. You just gullibly believed me" Alyssa casually said. Peyton looked up at her.

"But I trusted you, I trusted you. I followed your advice, everything you told me-

"You gullibly believed. But that's good. Now that it's only me and you, lets get your father. Nothing in this world could tear us apart" Alyssa smiled. Peyton hugged her knees. She was in a nightmare, a nightmare she let happen.

"Peyton get up from the floor, you'll get your pants all ruined. Now get your mother some more bread" Alyssa said, playing with the curly strands of her wig. Peyton fumed with anger, stood up from the floor, looking once more at Alyssa.

"You will never be my mother!" she yelled, running away from the apartment. Alyssa grinned, sipping more wine.

"She'll be back" she said, looking at herself more in the mirror.

**With Haley…**

The morning after Haley woke up, watching Nathan sleep by her side. All of what happened yesterday, processed through her mind. She sighed, flipping to her side.

"Stop thinking about it" Nathan said, eyes closed. Haley stared at him confused.

"You need to stop talking in your sleep" Haley chuckled.

"Haley don't change the subject, stop thinking about her. You're better off without her" Nathan said. She smiled, sliding closer to him.

"What would I do without you?" Haley lightly laughed, running her hand through his built arm.

"God knows what" he teased. She punched him in his chest. He opened his eyes, watching her pretend to be furious. He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you" he said. She looked up at his piercing blue eyes.

"Seriously?" she asked. He smiled, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah" he answered. She smiled leaning up, kissing him softly.

"I love you too" she said, inches away from his face. He smiled, kissing her all over again.

**With Peyton…**

Peyton stormed into her house. She ran up to her room, slamming the door shut. Jumping to her bed, she hugged her pillow, bawling her eyes out. Everything her aunt said, was a manipulation. And she naively listened, like a stupid blind puppy. What hurt the most is that she trusted Alyssa. She was the closest thing to her mother. Her looks, music taste, and even the scent were similar to her mothers. She inhaled, wiping her eyes. She stood from her bed. She scanned her room.

_Haley_

What she had done to her. All the cruel things she had done to her, all because of listening to Alyssa. She had ruined the one thing close to trust and love; her friendship with Haley.

_What have I done? I destroyed my friendship with Haley. After all I done, she probably hates me. And the thing with the pictures. I hope she didn't break up with Nathan. Oh god, what have I done?_ She thought, sobbing more on her pillow.

After a while of crying, Peyton slowly raised from her bed and walked to her closet. She pulled down the plastic box. She opened it reveling all the pictures, things and stuff Haley had once given her. Resisting the urge to cry again, she closed the box. Memories of Haley and her passed her mind. She gulped, opening the box again. She said she was going to do an album, so she was, even if Haley would throw it in the garbage.

**Monday Morning…**

Peyton walked to school, all grungy looking. She didn't sleep as well this past weekend. She passed through the sea of students, towards her locker. Grabbing her books, she looked to her left, from afar she saw Haley and Nathan kissing. She smiled that her plan didn't work. Along Haley's side was Brooke and Lucas, smiling at one another. She sighed, thinking that could have been her.

"Looks like your plan didn't work. What's the next one?" Bevin asked behind her, along with Clarissa. Closing her locker, Peyton looked at them. Were these the girls, she had replaced Haley with? The evil, dim-witted girls, that all they ever cared was about themselves? Yes, these were her so called friends. The biggest mistake she had ever made.

"There is no other plan" Peyton said.

"Oh come Peyton, Clarissa and I here thought of something and it goes-

"No, just drop it. I'm done missing with Haley. And if you do something to intervene with her or Nathan, watch out because I will kick your ass" Peyton threatened. Both girls laughed at her.

"Since when do you care about her?" Clarissa asked. Peyton glared at her.

"Doesn't matter. I'm just done" Peyton said walking away. Bevin raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like Peyton loosing her backbone" she said.

"Too bad, I really liked her" Clarissa said, as they walked to their class.

**In Girls Locker room…**

"Are you ok with seeing her?" Brooke asked, before they entered the girl locker room.

"Yes, beside I have to see her sooner or later" Haley said, as she entered. Brooke sighed, following her. As Haley walked to her locker, she spotted Peyton getting dressed, and she was by herself. Looking at her more, anger took over her.

"Sawyer!" Haley yelled. Peyton turned around, weakly smiling at her.

"Hi Hal- before she could finish of sentence, Haley bitch slapped her.

"How could you?" Haley bitterly asked. Peyton turned to her again.

"You have to let me explain-

"Explain!? Peyton, you tried to separate me and Nathan. You tried to steal him away form me! But no. Your pathetic plan didn't work. I hate you Peyton, and I really mean it. You're no longer my friend. And as long as we're still here in this damn school, I never want to talk to you ever again…I cant believe you were once my best friend. Fuck you Peyton. You are nothing but a pathetic, two- faced bitch" Haley said with venom, as she and Brooke walked over to the other side of the lockers.

Peyton remained there, numb. She deserved everything Haley had just told her. The only thing that sucked, is that she didn't know the pain would hurt intensely. Tears began to fall once more, but she exhaled, refusing to cry more. Finishing dressing herself, she walked out of the girls locker room, completely alone.

After gym, was lunch. Haley and Brooke walked outside to meet Nathan and Lucas.

"Hey guys" Brooke said, as Haley and Nathan quickly kissed one another.

"How was your encounter with Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Great, I totally slapped her and set her in her place" Haley smiled.

"Wow, I'm proud" Nathan said.

"But that bitch deserves more than that. I say you kick the shit out of her" Brooke said. Haley chuckled.

"I think what I did was enough" she said, shortly feeling her phone vibrate. She took it out and it read Peyton:

_Hey Hales, just wanted to say, your absolutely right. I am all you called me, and much more. I know I have no excuse for what I did, but even though you hate me, you're always going to be my best friend. I hope you have a good life, and you're so lucky to have someone like the Scotts, even Brooke by your side.  
Bye Goldilocks_

"Who send you the text?" Nathan asked. Haley looked at him.

"Jamie, about our homework" she lied. She exhaled, not knowing to believe or think it was another plan against her. Though shortly deleted the message, ignoring what she just read.

* * *

**"Things we regret the most is how we treated others cruely when they were the best thing around" Peyton def. learned that. Tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**eerriinn91- Thank you, I know I couldnt write Peyton like that anymore, she had to know the real Alyssa. I like Peyton, but this was the plot of the story**

**JamesLover23- Thank you!**

**ell6ange- I know, no more bitchy Peyton, she's normal**

**nscottsgirl23- Yeah, mostly a mutual feeling toward her now**

**Naleygirl4ever- Thank you Sophia! yes she is**

**McsteamyIsMcGorgeous- Yes, Alyssa is now out of the picture for awhile...**

**LaFilmeMichelle- Yeah, she is. You welcome! Hope you like this chapter!**

**x.kaytee.x- Yeah, finally Peyton is getting back to normal; yup she is easily manipulated! Thanks for your reply!**

**OTHlover04- thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**CH 25:**

A month had passed, since it was official that Haley and Peyton were no longer friends. Peyton walked over to her computer, turning on her camera. Its been so long since she had used it. She browsed through her files, and clicked on a certain one. Shortly Rachel had popped up.

"Rachel hi, how-

"Look what the cat dragged. If it isn't backstabbing Peyton" Rachel coldly said.

"Yeah, about that" Peyton weakly spoke.

"Peyton what happened to you? Before you left, you were a sweet, caring, great friend! From what Haley told me, long after you moved to Tree Hill, you turned into a bitch. You tried to ruin her life, then you tried to take her boyfriend! What the fuck?" Rachel asked furious. Peyton looked away from her, she began to cry.

"Rachel, you have no idea how much I regret everything I did. If I could I would take everything back. I fucked up so bad…please don't hate me. I don't want to be alone... I need a friend" Peyton sobbed.

"You should of thought of that before you decided to be a two-faced whore" Rachel bitterly said. Peyton continued to look at her.

"Rachel, please" Peyton begged.

"Theresa on the other site" Rachel said, logging off. Peyton, turned of her web cam. She breathed in and out, until the pain went away. Even her California friends hated her. Who was she to turn to?

The couple of days later, Peyton walked into her English class. She hated that class, not because of the class itself, but because she sat next to Haley. Walking toward her seat, Haley rolled her eyes just at the sight of her.

"Hey Haley, congrats on winning the Classics" Peyton said. Haley sighed, not facing her.

"Thanks" she flatly said. Peyton faintly smiled.

"So what college did you get into?" Peyton asked her. Moments later, Haley faced her.

"I'm going to Duke with all my friends" she responded.

"That's great, congrat-

"Is this your way of small talk?" Haley cut her off.

"Haley, I'm trying here" Peyton lightly said.

"Well don't. Your no longer my friend, so stop. Ok?" Haley said, turning away.

"Haley-

"You chose this Peyton, not me" Haley coldly said. Peyton nodded, seating correctly. She was right, she chose the direction their friendship was headed; obviously it was the wrong path.

-----------------------------------------------

Semester two came fast. The year past, and it was already February. The love between Nathan and Haley progressed more. Lucas and Brooke and finally hooked up. With Peyton, it was another story. She had continued to built her collage. Though took small steps. Looking at it to much, made her ill and more guilty. Then with Alyssa, she hasn't showed up, but Peyton was afraid she would pop up any day now.

"Class listen up, I'm going to partner you up. This project will be about knowing one another. This is your senior year, and by the end of this year, you'll will know one another. This project is due at the end of fourth quarter. Now listen up for what you have to do, and who you're partner up with…" he said, reading the list.

"He partner you up with Peyton! Are you serious?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I don't know where the hell his head has been at, but if he knew. I was talking to her in the beginning of the year" Haley said, joining Lucas and Nathan for lunch.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"Gregory partner me up with Peyton for a stupid project for the rest of the year" Haley said.

"What? Did you say something?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, but he denied. No changes will be made… ass" she said aggravated.

"It wont be that bad Hales, have you seen Peyton lately? She doesn't seem like the bitchy girl she used to be" Lucas said.

"Still, to much drama between us" Haley said. Nathan squeezed her hand, reassuring her, he was there for her. She smiled at him.

"Dont worry Hales, it be ok. We're all here for you" he said. Haley looked down then back at him.

"I know. Thanks" she said. Nathan leaned towards her, kissing her softly. He then pulled off, swinging his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

--------------------------------

The next day after school, Haley walked to Peyton house. She had agreed to meet there. She looked around the house; so many memories. Exhaling heavily, she rang the doorbell.

"Haley, hey. Come in" Peyton said, letting her in. Ever since the project, it was a miracle in disguise. She was so thrilled that Haley was her partner.

"Do you want anything?" Peyton asked.

"No thanks. I just want to end part one as soon as possible" Haley dully said, as she sat on the sofa. Peyton followed her. Haley grabbed out her packet from her bag.

"Question one: what favorite music does your partner likes" Haley said.

"Damien Rice. Do you still like him?" Peyton asked. Haley looked at her, a little bit surprised she still knew.

"Yeah, and you still like Foo Fighters?" Haley asked. Peyton smiled.

"There my all time favorite. Next one, favorite show…."

**An Hour Later…**

"Oh come one. I cant believe you're still mad about the Dawson Creek finale. She chose Pacey, get over it" Peyton laughed. Haley crossed her arms.

"The show was based on Joey and Dawson. She was suppose to end with him, not the other guy" Haley said. Peyton continued to laugh. Haley laughed as well, it was the first time her and Peyton were back to normal, it felt right. Looking at her cell, she noticed the time.

"Well, I have to go" Haley said, gathering her belongings.

"Do you have to go?" Peyton asked, hoping she would change her mind.

"Yeah. I promised Brooke, we go shopping after this" Haley said. Peyton flinched at the name of Brooke. She was envois toward her.

"Talk to you at school?" Peyton asked. Haley turned around to look at Peyton, she could tell she was trying.

"It's better if we just talk here. See you next week" Haley answered.

"Haley-

"Bye Peyton" Haley firmly said, leaving the house. Peyton watched her go, thinking at least they had a great time, like before.

----------------------------------

The next following week came rushing in. The next part of the project was to take pictures of their favorite sceneries.

"The record store Goldilocks? Should of known" Haley laughed. Peyton smiled, at hearing her nick name.

"Come on lets go in to take some pictures" Peyton said, walking into the store. Haley chuckled following her inside.

"This is by far my favorite aisle. All great bands from Journey to Radiohead. So take a picture of me here" Peyton said. Haley laughed more, taking a picture of Peyton jumping up and down throughout the aisle. After random pictures, Haley and Peyton left to the next location.

"So where to Hales?" Peyton asked.

"It's **Haley**. Just call me Haley" Haley said quickly, as they walked into her car. Peyton remained still, not saying a word. Though quickly recuperating, entering the car.

"And voila! The dance studio. My favorite place in the world" Haley said, stepping out of the car. Once they were inside, Haley switched shoes, walking to middle of the dance floor.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Peyton asked, scanning the room, which was completely deserted.

"Oh, my friends dad owns the place. She lets me use it whenever I want to, expect when classes are in session" Haley said, playing music.

"So basically you're just going to be taking pictures of me dance" Haley added, getting in position. Shortly began to perform moves, while Peyton took pictures of her. While she was taking photos, she never knew how talented Haley was. Thinking further, over the past year, she forgot that dancing was a big part in Haley's life.

"Is that enough?" Haley asked, catching her breath. Peyton nodded.

"Yeah. They were good. Hale.. Haley I never knew how great you were in dancing. You're really talented" Peyton completed her. Haley drank from her water bottle, shortly looking at Peyton, not pleasant at all.

"You _would_ of known if you gone to my dance competitions" Haley coldly said, as she exited the room. Peyton frowned, looking at the floor. She was right. An another reason she ditched her to be with Alyssa. She exhaled, exciting the room as well.

* * *

Ok, I know all of you were expecting Leyton, but it didnt seem to fit. You know with the way the direction was going... I'm sorry to all Leyton lovers, but on the plus side, there are no scenes of Brucas in the future. I'm serious, like none. Sorry once more! 


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the replies! All were great! Thanks again!**

**

* * *

**

**CH26:**

Days and days past. Soon months past, and it was already May. The relationship between Peyton and Haley didn't progress. The only step they improved was in conversation.

"What are you doing later on?" Nathan asked Haley. They were both currently at his house, watching a movie.

"Around 7ish I'm going to go to Peyton's house to finish the next part of the project" Haley said, resting her head on his chest.

"How are things so far between you two?" he asked, playing with her hair.

"Fine. None of us talk about what happened… you know, she tries to talk to me like were still best buds… I don't think that will ever happen" Haley said.

"At least she's no longer a two face bitch" Nathan said. Haley lightly laughed.

"Thank god. But I worry about her" Haley said, looking at him.

"Why? That's the last thing you should be doing" he said.

" I know, it's…it's just every time I'm with her, she's always looking around to see who is lurking around. She always looking through her windows, as if someone is following her. Do you think she is plotting something…again?' she asked concerned.

"I don't know. Just be careful" he said. She rested her head back on his chest. _She better not_, she thought.

**With Peyton…**

Peyton, read over and over the letters she had been receiving. They were all from Alyssa. All of them intimidating and frightful:

_-Watch your every step_

-I'm watching you!

-You thought I would leave you alone

-I'm coming back for you and your dad

Though the one that scared her the most was the one directed to Haley.

_If you think she'll stay long, you're dreaming. She's not your best friend anymore!_

"Peyton are you here!" Haley screamed from downstairs. Peyton jumped, frightened. She hid the letters, rushing downstairs.

"Hey, come in. Close the door quickly" Peyton said, as she walked down the stairs. Haley closed the door, observing Peyton.

"Are you ok? You look pale" Haley said. Peyton smiled, leading Haley to the living room.

"No, I'm ok. So, what's the next thing we have to do?" Peyton asked. Haley looked at her odd, but shook the emotion away, as she sat down.

"Aright, we have to write down an essay about, what? Listen to this: write an essay of what you're going to be in five years, ten then twenty. I don't know what I'm going to be doing then" Haley said.

"You must have something planned out for your future?" Peyton asked. Haley thought about for a moment.

"Well just the ordinary. Leaving Tree Hill. Going to college. Majoring in something, then getting married, maybe to Nathan. And Brooke being my maid of honor. That's just it" Haley said. Peyton looked down, broken, and it didn't go unnoticed by Haley. For a minute she felt bad, but reminded herself, Peyton did this. It wasn't her fault.

"But that's a long time from now. God knows what can happen between that time" Haley added. Peyton looked up, looking at the packet.

"We should get started" Peyton said dully. Haley nodded, beginning her work.

**An Hour Later…**

" I give up… I'll finish this when I get home" Haley said, packing her stuff. Peyton looked at Haley

"Haley can I ask you something?" Peyton nervously asked. Haley looked at her.

"Do...Do you think, we'll ever get like we use to be?" Peyton asked. Haley sighed, standing up.

"I don't think that will ever happen" Haley said.

"But why!? Please? I'll do anything. Haley I want you back as-

"Peyton! Stop! Stop, ok? Remember you did this. You started this, and for god knows why? Why did you Peyton? Why did all of a sudden you turn against me, when I been your best friend since 3rd grade? Peyton do you know how much you hurt me? Do you know how much I suffered for all the stupid shit you caused? I cant ever trust you like I once did. Ever. You broke our pact, not me… And it's best if we remain as nothing" Haley said, shortly leaving the house.

Peyton began to tear up again. It was stupid to even bring it up. She knew things would never go back as they were. She just believed it would. Running upstairs, she rushed into the bathroom to take a shower, to set her mind at ease.

**The Next Day…**

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas surprised Brooke from the back.

"Hey" she said.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked shortly as Haley and Nathan appeared beside them.

"I keep thinking of Peyton." Haley said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Yesterday, she asked me. She asked me if we'll ever go back like we use to" Haley said.

"Hell no. After what she has done, you should be making her life a living hell" Brooke answered. Haley looked down, then back up at them.

"This sucks. As much as I try to convince myself. I don't hate Peyton as much as I did a while ago. I cant get the fact that she's out of my life, while she's the person I grew up with, shared my secrets with. I care about her" Haley said.

"Bliss your heart Haley. If I was you, screw the years, what she did to you has no excuse. I couldn't ever forgive her" Brooke said.

"I guess. See you guys later" Haley said as they separated, except for Nathan.

"What are you thinking about Hales?" he asked, wrapping his arm behind her shoulder.

"How I'm so lucky your in my life" Haley smiled, while he smiled back.

"I love you" she added. He turned to face her.

"I love you too. See you at lunch" he said, leaning in to kiss her.

------------------------------

In class, Haley looked behind at Peyton, who was doodling on her notebook. She remained staring at her. _What if she changed? What if she really wants to be my friend again? Haley what are you thinking? She is probably making you believe all this to destroy you, like she has tried. I don't even know what to believe no more_, Haley thought.

After varies assignments, boring lectures, and pointless presentations, and days later, prom was approaching.

"Are you going to prom?" Haley asked Peyton. They were both finishing the next part of their project. She looked up at her.

"I don't know. I see no reason to go" Peyton said.

"You should, if the d.j sucks, you can kick him off, and take his place" Haley laughed. Peyton weakly smiled. Haley stopped. She went back to her project.

Throughout the last couple of days, things seemed to improve. They talked more, and usually went of topic things. Which was a good thing. But that friendship they once had, was long gone.

"Well I have to go" Haley said, gathering her belongings. Peyton watched her pack. Walking toward the door, Haley turned around, exhaling.

"Peyton, if you do decide to change your mind. I'm going dress shopping with Brooke this Saturday. It be…it be cool if you'd come. Alright then bye" Haley said, rushing out of the house. Peyton remained stunned. Did Haley just invite her to hang out, even if Brooke was there? Maybe there was still hope. She smiled, continuing to doodle.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"I wanted to ask her to come along" Haley said, as they both were at the mall.

"Why?" Brooke asked again. Haley chuckled.

"Because I want her to come, ok. I'm thinking about giving her another chance. I mean everyone deserves second chances" Haley said.

"Seriously girl, god bliss your heart. You're way to kind" Brooke said. Haley chuckled more. After moments later of looking around Peyton showed up.

"Here she comes. Watch out, backstabbing might occur" Brooke whispered, as Peyton approached them. Haley hit Brooke on the elbow.

"Peyton you made it. I thought you weren't coming" Haley said. Peyton smiled at them, while Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I almost didn't. But what the hell, prom sounds fun" Peyton said.

"That's the spirit. Now ladies, lets shop" Haley said.

After hours, and hours, different stores, and more than one mall, they found their dresses.

"I love my dress, and I bet broody will love it too" Brooke winked. Haley laughed.

"If he doesn't, he's crazy. I'm just glad we got the dress part over with" Haley said, as they entered Brooke's car.

"Amen to that" Peyton said. All girls laughed.

"Now Peyton. We need to find you a date" Haley said. Peyton looked at her.

"Oh no. I don't want to go with anyone" Peyton shyly said.

"To bad, Brooke and I here are setting you up. You're not going to be the only dateless one in the limo" Haley said. Peyton looked surprised.

"I'm going with you?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, and you should thank her. Oh and I have the perfect person in mind" Brooke said.

"Thanks Haley" Peyton said. Haley looked back, winking at her. Peyton smiled more, Haley was giving her another chance.

Alyssa began to drive from the mall parking lot. She had been spying on Peyton theses last months. She was infuriated. This Haley girl, she tried to brainwash away, was reentering Peyton's life. She chuckled moments later.

"I this girl thinks she's going to take my daughter away, she's wrong. _Watch out, because I'm coming for you_" Alyssa sang, as she drove away.

* * *

**Alright crazy psycho aunt on the loose drama. Please reply!**


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for all the replies!

treehillNALEY2007> Oh no, it was Peyton she was refering to, Haley is going with Nathan. Sorry for the confusion.

**

* * *

**

**CH27:**

"So you simply invited her? Like that?" Nathan asked. Haley sled closer to Nathan, then placing her tank top on.

"Yes. Is it that hard to believe?" Haley asked. He looked down at her, slouching on the bed.

"Yeah! After everything that happened, I'm just shock. Why the sudden change in heart?" he asked. Haley sighed.

"I should write this down, ok. Yeah, what happened between Peyton and I was horrible. It destroyed our friendship. Though lately, she's been trying to in a way gain me back. I think I should give her another chance. I mean everyone deserves second chances" Haley explained.

"Haley, you are truly amazing. I personally couldn't do that. You have a big heart" he smiled. Haley looked up at him, kissing him.

"I know, I rock" she giggled. Nathan laughed, getting on top of Haley.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed, then moaned. He was kissing her neck, her spot that he can make her melt, anytime. He shortly stopped, staring at her in the eye, inches away from her face.

"I love you" he whispered. Haley blushed, sliding her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too. Now ready for round two?" Haley smirked. He lightly laughed.

"You know it" he said, leaning in to kiss her.

**The Next Day…**

"Come on Haley. It's cocky jock meets tortured artist. Perfect match" Brooke said. Haley lightly laughed.

"Are you sure Peyton will like Felix and vice- versa?" Haley asked.

"Yes, they both will. Come on, lets ask him" Brooke pleaded. Haley rose from her seat.

"Fine, lets go" Haley said. Brooke clapped her hands. The walked over to the other side of the library.

"Felix. Hey" Brooke said, sitting next to him. Haley followed. He looked at them, smirking.

"What can I help you fine ladies?" he asked, licking his lips. Haley scrunched her face in disgust.

"Have you asked anyone to prom yet?" Brooke asked. He leaned in curious.

"Fortunately no. Are you interested?" he asked. Brooke shook her head.

"No, I'm going with my boyfriend" she said. He leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Look Felix, we were wondering if you would like to go with my friend Peyton" Haley said. He thought for a moment.

"Peyton Sawyer?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"Yeah" she responded. He thought more.

"What the hell? Ok, I'll go. She does have great legs" he smirked. Both Haley and Brooke rolled their eyes.

"Thanks, now: give us $110 for limo by Thursday, and get a tux with white" Haley said.

"Alright" he said. Both Haley and Brooke departed from the library, happy.

--------------------------------

"Felix? Are you serious?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded, sipping her soda.

"Yes… beyond his cocky exterior, inside…deep inside. Is a loving, caring, sensitive guy. You just have to mold him, and, um… you'll have fun" Haley said, sort of unsure. Peyton laughed.

"Whatever you say Hales" Peyton said. Haley laughed as well.

"I'm positive prom will be the time of our lives. And if it doesn't go so well, there are other guys there, that for damn sure will be single" Haley said. Peyton continued to laugh. Haley smiled, at the lame amusement. She looked at her cell, it was late. She collected her things.

"Is it time for you to leave already?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Haley said, standing from the couch.

"Ok. Bye" Peyton said.

"Bye" Haley said, exiting the house.

While she was driving, Haley cell rang. She looked at the road, it was pretty deserted. Leaning down, she quickly picked it up from her bag.

"Hello" she said.

"Where are you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm driving there. I just got side tracked. I'll be there in 5 minutes" Haley said, leaning her head toward her shoulder, hugging the phone so she can stir the wheel with both hands.

"Ok, so what movie do you want to see?" Nathan asked.

"Ugh, whatever, doesn't matter" she said, speeding a little. She looked ahead on the road, she was about to make a turn. Making the turn, her phone fell out off her shoulder.

"Nathan, the phone fell. Hold on!" she yelled, leaning down to pick it up. Once she picked it up, out of nowhere, a vehicle appeared; it was speeding her direction. Panicking, she screamed, stirring the wheel towards the other side of the road. The car spun various circles, finally stopping, when it crashed against a tree.

"Haley!? What happened? Haley!" Nathan yelled. No response. He began to panic. He yelled her name once more, no response. He clicked the phone, grabbing his keys, heading out of his house to find her.

On the road, he called Lucas.

"What's up?" Lucas asked, answering.

"Lucas it's Haley. She crashed somewhere while she was driving. I need you to help me look for her" Nathan said.

"She crashed? I'm on my w-

"Luke. I… I found her. She's by the river court. Come quick" Nathan said, literally racing out of his car. He ran near her. The whole front of the car was crashed against the tree. Haley had hit her head against the steering wheel. Her forehead was bleeding, badly.

"Haley" he called her. She didn't respond. He took out his cell again.

"911, hello. My girlfriend was just in a car accident. By Saint George Ave. Hurry, she's bleeding" Nathan said, closing his cell. He then grabbed the front door. It was stuck. With al his force, fighting the door to open. It finally opened. He looked at her body. The only thing that was damaged was her head and maybe her right arm. He didn't move her, he just remained still, worried.

"Haley, wake up" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Nathan! Has she woken-" Lucas didn't speak more at the sight of Haley.

"Did you call 911?" he asked. Nathan nodded, covering his eyes.

"Is she going to be ok?" Brooke asked. Tears also formed on her eyes.

"She'll be ok. She's a fighter" Lucas said, hoping he was right. Brooke looked at Nathan devastated. She walked over to him, hugging him.

"This is all my fault. I should of never called her. She was talking to me while driving, I-

"No Nathan this isn't your fault. She'll be ok. Don't blame yourself" she sobbed, as well as he. Shortly the ambulance came, and carefully took her out of the car, sending her to the hospital.

------------------------------------

Peyton was currently completing the next task of her collage. She was truly happy that things were sorting out. It seemed that her friendship with Haley was folding together again; well slowly but they were friends right now. She looked at so far the rest of the collage. It started with the earliest pictures of them, to the years following. Around it, and the borders were quotes of them about their friendship. It was something beautiful, something she couldn't wait to give Haley.

Taking a break, she walked over to her kitchen to grab a soda. Though before she even reached the kitchen, someone knocked on her door. She thought it was Haley. She probably forgot something. Walking over to her front door; when she opened it, no one was there. All she heard was a car speeding away. Raising an eyebrow, she scanned around, until her eyes were looking at a note pressed on to the floor. She bend down, observing the note. She opened it.

_Step one done.  
You'll soon by mine again.  
You and your father._

Love your mother

Peyton stared at the note horrified. What did she mean by step one, being done? What did she do? What had she done? Quickly she slammed her door shut, locking the door. She breathed heavily. All thoughts ran through her mind. Not a second later her phone rang. Sacred she released the note. Recuperating herself, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Peyton answered, hoping it wasn't Alyssa.

"Peyton… it's…it's Haley" Brooke sobbed. Peyton remained still.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She was in a car accident. Come to the hospital" Brooke said. Clicking the phone, tears poured down. Had her, no she was nothing to her. Had Alyssa killed Haley?


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the replies!

* * *

**CH28:**

Peyton looked at Haley, destroyed. The doctor had told everyone that she was ok, the only damage was that she had hurt her head badly. She would need stitches, for the deep cut that was caused, but with painkillers, she would be fine. The only thing right now was that she was in deep sleep. After several hours, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan were asleep as well. Peyton couldn't sleep. This was her fault. Haley almost died. And if she had died, she would never forgive herself. Tears began to fall again. She reached, holding Haley's hand.

"Haley, over this past year, I know I have screwed up. Emotionally and physically. And most my outbreaks were toward you. When they should of not been. I regret so much for what I did. Never in my life did I imagine our friendship would be over. You sacrificed so much for me, even when I was a bitch. I'm so sorry Haley. You are like the sister I never had…I don't know what I do without you… she sobbed heavily… if you died, I would of died with you…I promise I wont let that crazy bitch hurt you again…you're my best friend, even if I'm not yours" Peyton said. She sniffed, wiping her tears away with her other hand. Shortly, she felt her hand being squeezed. She looked at Haley opening her eyes.

"Haley?" Peyton asked.

"My head hurts" Haley faintly said. Smiling, Peyton hugged Haley.

"Where am I?" Haley asked, hugging her.

"Your in the hospital. You were in a car accident" Peyton said. Haley looked at her eyes wide open.

"Don't worry you're ok" Peyton said, as she shook the others.

"Haley?" Nathan said, walking toward her.

"Nathan" she said. He smiled hugging her, then kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I should of-

"Nathan it's not your fault. It was my clumsy self that was driving and talking" Haley said.

"Are you sure it was that?' Peyton said out of the blue. They all looked at her. She smiled nervously.

"Well all I remember was driving then, wait someone was in my side of the road. And I lost control steering away" Haley said.

"Doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're ok" Brooke said.

"Exactly. We're so happy you're fine" Lucas said.

"Aw, thanks guys" Haley smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

Two weeks came and went. Haley injury had slowly recovered. She had handled the situation great. She was her usual joyful self pronto. In naleyville the accident had brought them closer. They were now more inseparable than ever.

"Nathan I have to go….after this I promise we'll spend more time together…I …really have…to go" Haley said between kisses. They were both parked outside Peyton's house.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at 9?" he asked.

"Yeah" Haley said fixing her hair. She looked at Nathan, leaning in to kiss him one last time.

"Bye" she quickly said, leaving the car. He laughed, waving as he drove off.

"Sorry I'm late P. Sawyer" Haley said, as she entered the house.

"Were Nathan's lip that inseparable?" Peyton teased. Haley blushed.

"You saw that?" Haley asked as she lightly blushed. Peyton nodded.

"You have it bad" Peyton said.

"I do, and I regret nothing" Haley said proud, falling on to the couch.

"Do you want a soda?" Peyton asked.

"Yes" Haley said. Peyton nodded, walking to the kitchen. Meanwhile Haley looked over the place. She looked at her shoes, her shoe laces were untied. Bending down, she saw a note. Reaching it, she only read the first line, the rest was still hidden.

_Step one done_

What did that mean?

"Ok Hales-"

Haley quickly hid the note back under the couch.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked. Haley sat correctly.

"Stretching, you know yoga" she lied. Peyton laughed.

"Ok, like I said, do you want original or diet?" she asked.

"Original" Haley said raking the soda.

After a while she kept thinking about the note. What did it mean? and why didn't she ask Peyton? Something inside of her was telling her not to ask, so she ran with it.

------------------------------------------

The next couple of days, Haley was in the mall. She had been shopping for her heels. Usually someone would come tag along, but she wanted to come alone. Just for once, have time for herself. After time shopping, she was hungry. She bought a pizza at one of the food courts and sat down. Moments later a blonde, curly hair lady joined her. Haley looked at her odd.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked. The lady smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa. You must be Haley" she said flashing a fake smile.

"Yes, I am. Do I know you? You look familiar" Haley said examining Alyssa's features .

"I'm Peyton's aunt. Has she mentioned me?" Alyssa asked.

"Ugh, so sorry. Oh wait yes, when she visited you last summer. Though other than that not once after that" Haley said.

"Really? I have been living in Tree Hill this past year. It's weird that Peyton hasn't motioned me to you, but she has certainly mentioned you to me" Alyssa said.

"No she hasn't motioned you at all. Strange, I'm at her house practically everyday. I've never see you there" Haley said confused. Why hasn't Peyton mention her aunt to her?

"I don't live with her, I live across town. But yeah, that's Peyton, always keeping her secrets" Alyssa said. Haley looked at her odd.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Well Haley, I wanted to meet you because I wanted to see if what Peyton said was true" Alyssa said. Haley remained confused.

"What did she say about me?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry from right now, you're completely the opposite of what she has been saying" Alyssa said, smiling. Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Been saying? Please tell me what she has told you about me?" Haley asked. What has Peyton been telling her?

"That you are a pathetic girl. You're easily sensible. You're way to clingy to your boyfriend. You're bossy and annoying and needs a serious confident buster. Also that you would believe anything she says, and that some car accident, I don't know what she's talking about, was not so accidental. I don't know what she meant by that part. But sweetheart I don't believe that. To me you're a real darling. Peyton's lucky to have a friend like you" Alyssa said. Haley gulped. It felt as if someone had just shot her. She looked down.

"Um, it was nice meeting you, Alyssa. I, I have to go" Haley said, quickly leaving the table. Alyssa smirked. Her plan worked. She leaned forward, grabbing the pizza to eat it herself.

-----------------------------------

Driving to Peyton's was all she had in mind. Tears were slipping out. She was played again. And she stupidly fell for it, again. _Damn_, she thought, Peyton 'changing." No, she fooled her. Parking on her driveway, she cleared her tears, walking to the front door. She banged on the door, waiting until someone opened it.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked. Haley looked at her odd.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Just hanging out, like you asked. You're right, she's actually pretty cool, an-

"No, forget what I said. Where is she?" Haley aggressively asked. Brooke pointed to the living room. Coming inside, Brooke followed.

"Haley what's wrong?" she kept asking. Haley finally stopped, glaring at Peyton.

"Hey Hales-

"Don't call me that! I hate you! You fucking two faced bitch!" Haley screamed. Brooke looked at her in disbelief as so did Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked. Haley stepped closer to her.

"You though you could fool me again, did you? But no! I wont let you fool me once more, I seriously thought you changed. I gave you a second chance" Haley spat, weeping all over again. Peyton kept looking at Haley confused, and hurt. She couldn't help but cry as well.

"I don't know what your-

"Alyssa. Your aunt Alyssa told me everything… she told me what you had said about me, she said what you think of me! God Peyton! Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?" Haley asked. Peyton remained quite, looking at the floor.

"Your silence says enough. It's all true. I'm so stupid. I really believed you changed. I thought you wanted to be my best friend again, but no. You wanted to bring me down ,again. Alyssa said everything…Once again the smart girl is really dumb" Haley said, wiping her tears.

"No, what Alyssa said was… was… it's not true anymore" Peyton said, but immediately regretted it.

"Oh not anymore, but it was?" Haley asked. Peyton didn't say anything.

"Let me ask you something… did you have to do anything with my accident?" Haley asked. Peyton looked at her.

"No, I would never do that" Peyton said immediately.

"Forget it. I cant believe you; I wont believe you. You're nothing but a liar. A bitch. I hate you Peyton" Haley said coldly looking at the floor. Peyton sobbed, walking closer to her, but, Haley pushed her away.

"Haley, don't please. Believe me, I had noting to do with that. You're my best friend-

"No, I'm nothing to you, as you are to me. Right now, all I want to do is kick your ass. Though I wont do that, I rather use my anger in words than violence: Peyton if I could, I would never talk to you, ever. But no we have to do this stupid project. Other than that I never want to talk to you, be near you or even see you; you're dead to me. The friendship we once had, is long gone. It's never coming back….damn, I even had to force my friends to talk to you… by far of all people, I detest you. Puck you Peyton, you're nothing but a compulsive liar. Thank your aunt for opening my eyes" Haley bitterly said, as she exited the room. Peyton sobbed, dropping to the couch. Brooke glared deeply at Peyton. She walked to her, slapping her.

"Unlike Haley, I will kick your ass. Stay the fuck away from us" Brooke coldly said, running out to catch with Haley.

Peyton sobbed further. Everything she worked for, everything she had done to gain Haley's trust, shattered, like that; instantly. And all thanks to Alyssa.

--------------------------------

"I cant believe her. What nerve of her! To do that to you, again. For sure Haley, me and others will team up to kick her ass Ugh! What a bitch. You had ever right to talk the way you did to her, and-

"Brooke, I love you and all. But do you mind if you can leave? I want to be alone" Haley sadly said. They were both currently at her room. Brooke walked to Haley, hugging her.

"I'm a call away, ok?" Brooke assured.

"Ok" Haley said. Shortly Brooke was gone. Slowly Haley got up from her bed. She grabbed her boxing gloves, and her punching bag. With all her anger, and sorrow she punched as much as she could. Releasing every emotion she had then forth. Half an hour later, Nathan appeared beside her door. Haley looked at him, at his mesmerizing blue eyes. She looked down, taking her gloves off. Without words being exchanged, everything Haley felt were expressed in tears once Nathan hugged her, tightly. They both dropped to the floor. Haley hugged Nathan for her dear life, crying her eyes out.

"It's ok, cry all you want" Nathan softly said, rubbing her back. He sighed, Haley was broken. Only if he knew it wasn't by the person he blamed.

--------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts! Thanks


	30. Chapter 30

JamesLover23- Everyone at this point does

eerriinn91- I know, dont worry real soon, the soon will be exposed. for real, real close from now.

Naleygirl4ever- Thanks Sophia

ell6ange- REal soon!

x.kaytee.x- Thanks! she she's psycho alyssa, yup she's screwing everything up! WellI'm already done with this story, and it does resemble the show from that night, aand that sucks, but of well. it's good! Thanks so much!

LaFilmeMichelle- Just wait and read

ilyy-23- Yeah she is!

hanhanx-x-x- Yup Haley's realy gulliable & so much tormete for Peyton, but it end soon. Thank you!**

* * *

**

**CH29:**

Without knowing, or hearing anything, Alyssa came inside Peyton's house. She walked upstairs to her room. Once she entered her room, she looked at Peyton, who laid still in her bed. Her face was puffy and her eyes were fixed at the floor. She didn't even stir at Alyssa walking closer to her.

"My poor girl. Don't cry for someone that doesn't deserve your tears. Smile. You look most beautiful when you do" Alyssa said, sitting beside Peyton. Peyton looked up at Alyssa; glaring.

"I hate you" she coldly said. Alyssa smiled.

"I know you don't mean that. Peyt, I saved you from someone that is bad for you. I love you" Alyssa said, massaging Peyton's arm. Peyton stood from her bad, releasing her arm from Alyssa touch.

"No, I hate you. You evil, sick, twisted women. What have you done? You destroyed what I have been trying to restore for months" Peyton said in a shallow tone. Alyssa chuckled.

"You mean your friendship with that Haley girl? Peyton you and I know, she is worthless. She cant possible be your best friend?" Alyssa crudely asked.

"But she is. She has been since the third grade! I worked so hard for her to trust me again, and like that you destroy it. Why? Why wont you let me be happy? All you done since I met you is make my life a living hell" Peyton said, sobbing again.

"Darling, you don't need her. You don't need anyone. You have me and me only. Don't you get it. As long as I'm around no one will be close to you" Alyssa said. Peyton looked down, wiping her eyes.

"Stay away from me you crazy bitch! I don't want you in my life! I don even want you near me. .. Get this right, once and for all: you are not my mother, and you'll never be my mother. My mother died years ago, thanks to you. Now get the hell out, before I call the police" Peyton threatened. Alyssa smiled, standing up, from the bed.

"Say what you may, but if your own family couldn't get rid of me, what makes you think you could?" Alyssa wickedly asked.

"Get out!" Peyton yelled. Alyssa laughed, walking away. Peyton slammed her door, leaning against it. She sobbed, until she was sitting on the floor. _What the hell did I do, to have ever met her?_ She thought.

**With Haley…**

Haley stopped sobbing. She had her head, relaxed against Nathan's chest. She hated how she was right now. Then again she felt numb.

"I'm done" Haley coldly said. Nathan looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm done being this cheerful, thinking this world is all good" Haley said, looking at him.

"Don't let one person change you. Once high school is over, you'll meet other people" Nathan said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm through with so- called friendships. The only people that truly have my trust are you, Brooke and Lucas. I don't think I can ever go through another hearth ache" she said. Nathan hugged Haley tighter.

"I know I keep saying this…I'm sorry. I, like you thought she changed too. She played us. She even tried to kill you. How low is she willing to go? I just cant believe, she can do something like that." Nathan said.

"She's dead to me. I could give a damn about her from now on…I don't even want to hear her name again, or discuss about her" Haley said.

"Alright" he simply said. Haley leaned closer to Nathan. She thanked that she had someone like him. He was her backbone.

---------------------------

A week has past since the incident. Both Haley and Peyton were in the library doing their project. Haley had told Peyton that the library was the only place they could do their projects, she never wanted to go back to Peyton's house, ever.

Both were quiet finishing their final draft on their essay. Peyton looked at Haley.

"I want to ask you-

"Is it about he project?" Haley cut her off.

"No, it's-

"Thane I don't care" Haley coldly said, not even bothering to look at her. Peyton sighed.

"Its' about prom-

"Your not riding with us" Haley answered, looking at her frigidly. Peyton looked down at her pencil.

"What about Felix?" Peyton asked. Haley looked down at her essay.

"That's your business. Deal with it however you want" Haley said. Peyton sighed once more.

"So this is what it comes to. You talking to me like a complete stranger?" Peyton asked irritated.

"You are a stranger to me. The Peyton I once knew is gone. This you, I don't know her, and I don't want to either" Haley said flatly.

"You know, I would of sucked up the crap you're saying to me, if I was guilty like before. But what you accuse me of; I had nothing to do with it. That crazy bitch Alyssa, she did this" Peyton said. Haley rolled her eyes, walking away from Peyton. Peyton gathered her things quickly and followed her out of the library.

"Haley! Don't walk away from me" Peyton said. Haley stopped and turned around.

"You're pathetic. You blame your causing on your aunt. Look at you Peyton, you truly are just below anything I ever imagined you'd be" Haley said bitterly as she turned forward, walking away once again.

"I'm pathetic? What about you? Here you are trying to block me out. By building walls around you. But I can read you like a book Haley. I know deep inside you still care about me, hey even you might still consider you might friend. Why lie?" Peyton asked, walking closer to her.

"Your right, and wrong. True I have built these walls, but to you and you only. And you're no longer my friend. You're nothing to me. Have a fun life with your aunt. I can do the project by myself now" Haley said, walking toward her car. Peyton remained still. She saw Haley drive away. She swallowed in her pain. Just as Haley said, she was through. The friendship was now over; officially.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for all your replies!

* * *

**CH30:**

"Haley you look beautiful" Nathan said, as he entered her house. Prom had arrived. She had wore her pink and black dress. She smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"And you look handsome" she smiled, backing away from the kiss. He took her hand, and guided her outside with the rest.

"Hales, you look amazing" Lucas said, once she entered the limo.

"So do you. Brooke, you look gorgeous" Haley said.

"So do you" Brooke cheered.

"I'm so excited. I cant wait to be stress free with my man, and dance all night" Haley said.

"Hell yes. But first we have to take pictures" Brooke said. Haley nodded, fixing her corsage.

"After what are we doing?" Nathan asked.

"Eating" both Haley and Brooke said. They all laughed.

"Did you girls eat?" Lucas asked.

"Um, not exactly. Well you know how long it takes us to get ready" Brooke said.

"That we didn't get time to eat, but don't worry. After Denney's, for sure" Haley said.

"Ok, whatever you say" Nathan chuckled.

**With Peyton…**

Fixing her hair, Peyton was done. Even though she said she wouldn't go anymore. She dressed up, and was now ready to leave. She was dateless, but she didn't care. Felix was not her type. She rather go alone than with him. Grabbing her purse, she looked once more at herself, and headed out of her house.

On the other side of her street, was someone watching her. And she was determined to stick by her side all night. Call her a stalker, she didn't care. Peyton was to be with hers and only hers.

-----------------------------------

An hour or so later, the party was booming. Everyone was having fun, or what it seemed. Haley could Peyton gaze on her all night. She was irritated that she was just sitting there and looking at her. _What the fuck? Is she trying to get my attention? Or wanting me to talk to her? Ugh, leave me the hell alone_, she thought, as she danced with Nathan.

_What the hell am I doing? I been just basically staring at her the last hour. I should be dancing, having fun; forgetting her… why does it seen that I'm the only one fighting for this stupid friendship? She had clearly forgetting me, so why shouldn't I? Ugh, why did I come?_ Peyton thought.

She locked eyes with Haley once last time, and shook her eyes in disappointment, shortly leaving the dance room. Haley stopped dancing, feeling more irritated than before.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked her. She looked up at him.

"I don't know, it's just Peyton. She keeps looking at me, and now she just shook her head as if she's disappointed in me! No, this has to stop. I'll be right back" Haley said.

"Haley are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry. I promise I wont take long, go talk to the guys. Relax" she said, leaning up for a quick kiss, then followed Peyton outside.

"Sawyer! What the hell is wrong with you?" Haley shouted. Peyton stopped walking but didn't turn around. She casually crossed her arms.

"Oh, no. Here she comes, I hope she doesn't scream at me" Peyton sarcastically said. Haley cached up to her, facing her.

"Why did you just do that?" Haley asked. Peyton looked at Haley indifferent.

"Do what?" she asked. Now Haley crossed her arms.

"Shake your head at me like your disappointed at me?" Haley asked.

"Well I am" Peyton said. Haley turned more red at the irritation.

"What is your problem? You have no right to do that…. I should be the one doing that to you" Haley pouted. Peyton rolled her eyes, continuing to walk once more.

"I didn't come to hear your bullshit. I don't need another of your _reasons_ of why you hate me, when clearly you shouldn't" Peyton coldly said. Haley more annoyed, followed her.

"I don't have reasons, I have facts. Facts about you that state you're pathetic" Haley bitterly said. Peyton turned around, pissed off.

"You know, I came to maybe talk to you once more. Convince you that it was my crazy aunt that tried to brainwash you to believe that I tried to kill you. Haley that hurt. I, I would never do that! I thought that by coming I would show, that beside all the drama that's happening between us, you can open your eyes, and let that aside and be my best friend again. Haley I see you as a sister. I love you as one. Like I said many times, I'm sorry that I screwed up. I am, I am! I Would do whatever to have my best friend back. Though now, you're the one that opened my eyes. You're right: our friendship is over, and nothing can ever change it. Have a nice life Haley" Peyton said in tears, as she turned around and walked her way to her car.

Haley remained still. She was speechless. What was she to do? There was to much friction between her and Peyton, that it would take a while for them to have each others trust. She shook her head, looking down._ Ugh! I hope I don't regret this later. I hope_, she thought.

"Peyton! Stop" Haley shouted. Peyton stopped in the middle of the road. Haley walked toward her, playing with her hands.

"It's…it's ok. It's alright Peyton. I believe you" Haley softly said. Peyton quickly turned around, wiping her tears, she didn't speak, she simply listened. Haley walked closer.

"I know, we have to much drama between us. But lets put that aside, and start clean. Fresh. Just like you, I want our friendship to work. I tried to forget, I tried, so hard. But all those years, they couldn't be erased. I cant forget you Peyton. Yes, I am hurt, but I don't want you out of my life, but I also don't want you hurting me either" Haley said, as she tried not cry as well. Peyton looked at Haley in disbelief. She wiped more tears away.

"Do you think we can just go back like we use to be?" Peyton asked.

"No" Haley said. Peyton looked down.

"I think we can be much more stronger, and better than that" Haley said. Peyton looked at her, smiling brightly. Not more than half a second later, she launched at Haley, hugging her.

"I missed you so much" Peyton joyfully said.

"Just promise, no more secrets" Haley said, relieved that she made the right choice.

"Of course" Peyton said, still hugging her.

"Isn't this cute? I thought I separated you girls, guess manipulation wasn't enough" Alyssa said walking toward them, holding a pistol. Immediately both Haley and Peyton released one another frightened for their lives.

"This will have to do then, and this time permanently" Alyssa said, aiming the gun at them.

"Wait Alyssa, don't do this. There's no reason why-

"If you scream, I'll shout you right now, so shut that mouth" Alyssa said to Haley. Haley closed her moth more terrified than ever. From all places for a prom to be held, it had to be at the most secluded place, and they were in the parking lot, the actual auditorium was yards away. Stepping back, both Haley and Peyton held hands.

"Please don't harm us" Haley begged.

"Aww, I wont do anything to Peyton, but you. I cant guaranteed… you by the way are hard to get rid of. First trying to manipulate Peyton to hate you, didn't work. The 'accident' which you didn't die in, then trying to make you hate Peyton more. What will take you to stay the hell away?" Alyssa asked angrily. Haley looked at her in shock.

"You…you tired to kill me? It was you? What have I ever done to you?" Haley asked mortified.

"Made my daughter turn against me" Alyssa said bitterly.

"I'm not your daughter! I'm not, get that through your thick skull!" Peyton yelled. Haley stared amazed, crazy Alyssa was crazy, literally. She seriously thought she was Peyton's mother. Everything made sense now.

"I am! Get that through your thick skull. But no matter. After some time with me, you'll get it 100. All in a matter of time" Alyssa said.

"No, no! You'll never be my mom. No matter what you say, or what you'll do. My mom is dead, and thanks to you. And her name was Ellie Sawyer, not Alyssa Lee" Peyton sobbed. Haley tightened her grip on Peyton's hand, more amazed; she didn't know that Alyssa had killed Ellie. This women was truly mentally corrupted by a disease to become Ellie Sawyer.

"Enough of this bullshit, Peyton stepped aside, it's time to correct this problem once and for all" Alyssa said aiming the gun at Haley. Haley began to cry fro her life, as she looked at the determined, evil eyes of Alyssa. Peyton didn't move, she remained still holding onto Haley's hand.

"Peyton I said move. Now! Don't make me regret something later" Alyssa threatened. Force to move away, it hurt her entire soul as she released Haley's hand. Though what hurt the most was to the horrified look of death in Haley's eyes.

"I'm sorry" Peyton muttered, as she released her last grip.

"Peyton" Haley whispered. Looking away, Peyton walked further to Alyssa. Haley sobbed louder, hugging herself. She didn't dare to look up, other than at the floor. Alyssa smirked, pressing on the gun, setting it.

"And now, die bitch" Alyssa said.

The shot was fired.

Haley remained still, she didn't feel anything. Did she miss? Slowly looking up, shock ran over her like a wave. Peyton had been the one shot. Peyton intervened, to save her.

"Peyton!" Haley yelled, running toward her. She kneeled to the ground to see where Peyton had been shot. Alyssa had shot her in the stomach. Blood was spreading fast.

"Look what you did!" Haley shouted at Alyssa. Alyssa in shock, slowly stepped back.

"I didn't mean to. It was for you. Meant for you! I have to leave" Alyssa panicked, dropping the gun at the floor, soon rushing to her car, and speeding away.

Ripping her bottom of her dress, Haley wrapped the cloth around Peyton stomach.

"Peyton, please don't die. Please don't… I need you" Haley sobbed, searching through Peyton bag for a phone. Peyton didn't stir, her heart rate was decreasing.

"Hello, I need an ambulance. My friend had just been shot. Hurry she's dying. I'm at the Retina Auditorium. Please hurry" Haley said. Then she dialed Nathan number. Shortly Nathan, Brooke and Lucas ran outside.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"It's Peyton, her psycho aunt tried to kill me, and Peyton stepped in and took the shot for me. Nathan, she's dying. Help me" Haley sobbed further.

"Did you call 911?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, there on their way" Haley sniffed, while applying pressure to Peyton stomach. At this time her whole mid section of her white dress was covered in blood.

"Don't worry Peyton, they'll come. They'll come…" Haley kept saying back and forth, as she kept applying pressure to make the blood decrease. Brooke looked at Lucas worried, while Nathan stood by Haley's side, reassuring her, Peyton would be ok.

-------------------------------------

Alyssa drove mad, out of the parking lot on to the road. She was still in shock for what she had done.

"Stupid girl! How could she done that! And for someone she said she hated! If she just listened to me, she would have been fine, she would have been here with me. That Haley girl could have been dead now! Ugh! Stupid girl!" Alyssa shouted. Speeding further, ignoring the red light.

Big mistake.

Once being inside the cross road, out of the blue, a truck came rushing in, sweeping Alyssa car crashing onto a building. She died on impact.


	32. Chapter 32

****

SPECIAL THANKS TO:Naleychick23, eerriinn91, nscottsgirl23, ell6ange, JamesLover23, sfinn23, McsteamyIsMcGorgeous, LaFilmeMichelle, x.kaytee.x, HJS-NS-23

-------------------------------------------------

CH31:

Haley had laid still on the waiting room sofa. She was resting beside Nathan. They had been waiting for a while now. Both Brooke and Lucas were getting coffee.

"I cant believe I was so stupid. She was telling me the truth, and I ignored her... I blamed her for trying to kill me" Haley cried. Nathan, hugged her tighter.

"You're not stupid. It's not your fault either. That women was to blame. Peyton was just a puppet in her sick game" Nathan said. Haley turned to him.

"What if she's dying? I could never forgive myself. She would of taken her life for me" Haley said sadly. Nathan looked at her straight in the eye.

"She's not going to die. She's going to be alive, and once the doctors come, you'll see her" Nathan sternly said. Haley looked down, wiping her tears. She then looked back at Nathan, leaning in to kiss him; kissing him more passionately than ever.

"What was that for?" he asked surprised.

"For being right beside me after all the crazy drama I been through. I don't know what I would of done without you. I'm so happy I met you, on and off at the airport… I love you Nathan Scott. I truly love you" Haley said, as a tear dropped. He smiled, wiping the tear away.

"With drama or without drama. I'm happy I met you too, even if it was in the most random place on earth like the airport. I love you Haley James, I truly love you too" he said sincerely. Haley smiled, kissing him once more.

"Who's here for Peyton Sawyer?" the doctor interrupted. Haley looked at him, walking toward him as well as Nathan followed.

"I'm here. Is she ok?" Haley asked worried.

"Are you family?" he asked. Haley looked at him straight at the eye.

"I'm her sister, is she ok?" she asked again. The doctor sighed.

"She's good now, but she did die for 3 minutes. She lost so much blood, we had to have a transfusion immediately. And her heart rate was very low, which caused her to have flat line. Plus the shot was very deep. Though we managed to get it out and stitched her together. With the right medication, and rest she should be well in three weeks" the doctor said. Haley exhaled relived, and tightened her grip on Nathan's hand.

"Can I see her?" Haley asked.

"I'm sorry she is in extensive care right now. She has to be monitored for the rest of the night. I suggest you come tomorrow morning. And maybe bring some materials for her not to get bored while she's here" he said. Haley nodded.

"Thank you doctor" Haley said. He nodded, and left. Haley smiled widely, hugging Nathan.

"She's ok, she made it" Haley said.

"See what I tell you" Nathan said chuckling at his girlfriend excited behavior.

"How did it go?" Brooke asked, along with Lucas.

"She's ok. She made it. Tomorrow we can come to visit her" Haley said. Brooke smiled hugging Haley.

"Tomorrow we'll come first thing" Brooke said. Haley hugged her back saying alright.

------------------------------

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to grab some of her stuff" Haley said as she stepped out of Nathan's car to go inside Peyton's house. The day had past, and she was eager to see Peyton.

Once inside she ran upstairs to Peyton's room. Looking into her closet she stopped, astonished at a piece of her art. It was a collage of her and Peyton. It started from when they were young to years following. She really was building a collage and it was beautiful. She smiled, placing it back where she found it. Seconds later, she grabbed spare clothes, magazines, her sketch book and her ipod.

Arriving to the hospital, both Brooke and Lucas were exiting Peyton's room.

"You guys came and visited her already?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, she's much better" Lucas said.

"And she wants to see you" Brooke added. Haley walked closer to the room, but stopped and turned around.

"Aren't you guys coming?" she asked. They all looked at her.

"I think, this is something you have to do alone" Lucas said.

"You don't need us Hales. This is about you and Peyton. One on one" Nathan said.

"We'll be outside when you're done" Brooke said. Haley smiled at all of them. She first hugged Lucas.

"I love you Lucas, you are my best friend. Thank you for being there for me, after all these crazy time" Haley said, releasing from the hug.

"It's us against the world, remember" he said smiling. She smiled, next hugging Brooke.

"Thanks tigger as well. You just popped into my life, and I'm glad. Thanks for all your support" Haley said. Brooke smiled, bumping fits with Haley.

"Hoes over bros" she smiled. Haley laughed, lastly looking at Nathan; her rock.

"And you, the man I love. Like I said before, I don't know what I would of done with out you. I know I'm being sappy, but I'm really happy. Things in a way, but slowly are clearing up. I love you babe" she said, kissing Nathan.

"I love you too, now go see your friend" Nathan said. Haley nodded, entering the room. Once inside, she locked eyes with Peyton.

"Haley, hi" Peyton spoke first. Haley smiled, rushing to hug her.

"You scared me so much. I though I lost you" Haley said, and once again couldn't help but cry.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to bug you eternally" Peyton joked.

"I'm glad your sense of humor didn't leave" Haley said, looking at her. Looking at her further, she tried badly not to cry.

"Thank you Peyton…thank you…. I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I had no right. I had no right to treat you the way I did. All this time you were right, and I-

"Haley it's ok. I forgive you. What happened, happened. I'm just glad you're here. Right now. That's all that matters" Peyton said, herself tearing too. Haley smiled, holding Peyton's hand.

"I hate to bring this up, but did you hear about-

"Alyssa? Yeah. Honestly I'm glad she's dead. She's out of my life, our life" Peyton said. Haley smiled.

"Does it hurt?" Haley asked about the wound.

"No, I cant feel it. I'm on painkillers. Ask me in an hour" Peyton joked. Haley smiled, looking down, then back at Peyton.

"Seriously Peyton thank you" Haley said.

"For what?" Peyton asked.

"For saving me. You risked your life for me. No one has ever done that for me. And I thank you. I owe you my life" Haley said.

"You're welcome" Peyton said, wiping her own tears away.

"We need to stop these sappy moments. We're too dramatic" Haley tried to joke.

"We are, aren't we?" Peyton said, laughing.

"Yup, damn I wish I could come visit you again tomorrow. But I have to go to school" Haley said.

"Don't worry I'll be here after school" Peyton said, fixing her pillow.

"I know…

**An Hour later…**

…I hate to leave you, but I have to go. Promise to see you tomorrow" Haley smiled hugging Peyton once more.

"Bye" they both said to one another.

-------------------------------------------------

Haley walked to the front of the class to present. She looked at the class and exhaled, holding her notes and etc.

"Hi, if you don't me, I'm Haley James, and I was assigned to Peyton Sawyer. Unfortunately she can not join us today because she's at the hospital, but I wont get into details about that right now. Yeah, what to say about Peyton and I? If you would of asked me a week ago, I would of told you I hated her. She would of been the last person I ever wanted to be near to. Though if you would of asked me last year, I would of said she was my best friend. Yes, my best friend. Been, actually since third grade. It was weird to have her assigned to me, because we have so much history between us.

Though I bet you're wondering why I would of said I hated her last week. The reason why, mostly because in all friendships, people drift apart. That's what happened to us. And it's crazy because 9th grade to 11th grade we were so close and she lived in California. How did we stay best friends? Web cams. Talked everyday. My time, 9 at night and her time, 4 in the afternoon. Everyday and in the summer I visited her. Then surprisingly she came to live once more in Tree Hill. Such a joy but the obstacle in our friendship.

In the beginning such bliss to have known my senior year would be great because she was here to complete it with me. Then along the way, as many experience came peer pressure and other friends that intervened in our way. Then came one person that easily broke or pact. Manipulating and even to the point of murder to separate us. Most of this year we didn't even talk to one another, mostly lying to each other faces.

As time progressed we came to a point that we hated each other, one more than other, all because of the manipulation of that person. Hurt, guilt, lies and betrayals were the theme of our senior year. If you ask me today how my feelings are toward Peyton Sawyer, I say she's truly my best friend, and I don't regret nothing that happened to us; because of it, it didn't destroy us, it made us stronger.

Peyton Sawyer to me, is strong-willed, caring, loving person. She is also protective and the most outgoing, hilarious girl you'll ever meet. Her favorite past time, since I met her actually is listening to music. She's a music addict. Her room is covered with shelf's of records. She knows any band, and their background. Just ask her, and it was no surprise that the record store is her favorite place. Also is her art. She is so talented; as artist she draws her feelings, and they're so raw, organic. It's refreshing to see new art, especially hers.

The flaws of Peyton is that, like many she hates the feeling of vulnerability. Her dad constantly travels, so she's by herself more than half the time. Sometimes of her small frame, but I think she looks great.

Though above all, what I learned about Peyton, that I haven't, is that no matter what crap you have in life, fighting and sucking in that crap will result in what you wanted. Peyton fought for what she wanted; our friendship, which I was willing to decline. She fought through all my shouts, slaps, even the worse of all, making her feel vulnerable… she started to tear… but because of all that fighting I learned Peyton really did want to be my friend, even if I couldn't give her the title of my best friend. She even risked her own life for me, and that is more that a friend would do… I'm so happy to have ever have a friend like her. I don't know how my life would be without her, and I don't want to imagine it either. I love her like a sister, and I always will.

That crazy person that tried to separate us was her aunt, her family. She tried to kill me, and the result was Peyton getting hurt. Where is crazy Alyssa now? She's dead, and as cold as this might sound Peyton and I are happy, she was literally crazy. Like Peyton I'm willing to give my life for her, because she my best friend and no one will ever tear our bond again" Haley finished in tears.

Peyton clapped, also in tears. Haley wiped hers, smiling.

"Did you like it?" Haley asked. Peyton wiped hers.

"I loved it; that the greatest thing anyone has ever said about me. How did the class react?" Peyton asked.

"They applauded as well, some in tears too" Haley said, she walked close to Peyton smiling.

"I have one more surprise" Haley added. Peyton looked at her confused. Haley opened the door outside and took out the long collage of them. She had completed it. Peyton looked at it amazed.

"You like it? I finished it" Haley said. Peyton remained speechless; though finally spoke:

"I love it" she barely whispered. Haley smiled.

"Me too. You did an awesome job, I simply finished it" Haley said. Peyton remained quiet again. She looked up at Haley, staring at her, eye to eye.

"Haley, you'll always be my best friend, right?" Peyton asked. Haley chuckled, holding Peyton's hand, and smiled.

"Yeah, I will. Don't ever doubt that" Haley said, as they both smiled and continued to talk about their life and what the future will holds for them and their new, everlasting friendship.

**The End**  
---------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone that read the journey of my story! I loved reading the replies, as much as I enjoyed writing this story. Later I will pm all, for your replies!

But a few words-  
First, I'm going to tell you the truth, I intended this story for Peyton to turn crazy, but when I started posting the chapters, all liked the friendship, so I created crazy Alyssa, but I'm glad I chose this direction, than the original plot.

Second, I'm so mad that this story was kind of a rip off of what was happening on the show, like Alyssa being female Derek, and the prom and etc. I didn't copy, I had this idea, way before that; I guess writers and I had the same idea going on. lol.

Thirdly, I'm so happy all of you liked this fic, I know it was kind of unusual since like I said it was a Paley centric, and this is a Naley part of the site. I don't know if there are others stories as this one but, I'm proud of this story, and of any other story I wrote, or am in process of.

Fourthly, I'm sort of mad at the couples I ended with, I really wanted to end this as a Leyton, but how things turned, Brooke fit the picture. But in my other stories there, I think a Leyton pairing for sure. Seriously, sorry to all Leyton fans.

Thank you all again! It was a joy to have written this story and read all your replies!


End file.
